Recomeço
by jair jr
Summary: Naruto se encontra sozinho novamente, sem amigos e sem vila! Todo seu mundo é virado de cabeça para baixo quando Konoha é invadida, o resultado da guerra foi desastroso, Tsunade foi morta e um impostor assumiu o cargo de Hokage. Agora o Naruto terá que
1. Capitulo 01: Faço uma longa viagem

Estava em meu pequeno apartamento, realmente muita coisa havia acontecido, ter falado com minha mãe foi algo que me marcou demais, ela ter me mostrado a historia dela e do meu pai foi inesquecível para mim. Às vezes fico me perguntando como teria sido se a Kyuubi não fosse libertada, como teria sido minha vida se eu tivesse crescido com meus pais. Quanto mais eu penso, maior o amargo na minha boca, aquele maldito mascarado tirou tudo de mim, tirou todas as possibilidades que eu tinha, tirou a chance de eu ter um pai e uma mãe, de ter tido o amor e o carinho deles.

"Comida" Falei comigo mesmo.

Levantei e fui ate a cozinha por a água pra ferver no fogão. Como sempre, iria comer macarrão instantâneo, esperava impaciente a água ferver, isso me ajudou a tirar um monte de coisas da minha cabeça.

Nesse momento uma brisa forte entrou pela a janela da sala, junto dela um monte de papéis picados, eu já ia começar a xingar quando os papéis começaram a se juntar e criar forma, me assustei quando Konan apareceu toda machucada na minha frente.

"Quem fez isso com você?" Me ajoelhava na frente dela.

"Isso não importa." Ela dizia com a voz muito fraca.

"Vou te levar no hospital." Já ia pegando-a no colo para levá-la ao hospital.

"Naruto-sama, espere." Ela dizia me chamando de sama, era a primeira pessoa que usava esse título honorífico no meu nome.

"Não, você precisa de cuidados médicos agora." Estava irritado, eu queria salvar a vida dela.

"Eu preciso que você me escute primeiro..." Ela dizia com força, decidi obedecê-la, coloquei-a com cuidado em cima do sofá.

"Tudo bem, mas vou chamar uma ninja medica pra te atender aqui." Disse enquanto fazia o selo. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

Um clone meu apareceu em meio a uma fumaça, ele já sabia exatamente o que fazer. O clone foi atrás da Sakura e iria trazer ela pra cá o mais rápido possível.

"Isso, vamos precisar de um ninja medico." Ela dizia respirando pausadamente.

"Pode me explicar o que aconteceu?" Perguntei me sentando ao seu lado.

"Madara queria o Rinnegan de qualquer jeito..." Ela disse ainda com os olhos fechados "Tentei o derrotar, mas não consegui, pelo menos consegui fugir com o Rinnegan."

"Você devia ter ficado aqui" Não entendia por que ela partiu, mesmo sabendo que aquele maldito iria atrás dela.

"Tinha que ter certeza de uma coisa, e pelo menos tentar destruir ele." Ela dizia.

Ela era forte, eu a admirava muito, deslizei meus dedos pelo o rosto dela, tirando uma mecha de cabelo de cima de sua testa, olhando ainda mais de perto podia ver o tanto que ela era linda, chegava a assustar.

"Vou te proteger" Eu disse, não garanto que ela tenha escutado, foi mais um sussurro.

"Meu dever é te proteger." Ela dizia abrindo um belo sorriso pra mim. "Madara perguntou se eu realmente acreditava que você era especial e eu respondia que você era a luz em pessoa, por isso que todos que você encontra carregam a flor chamada esperança, eu acredito em você, eu confio em você."

As palavras dela me deixaram muito emocionado, não sabia o que eu tinha feito para merecer tanta confiança, ao ponto dela falar que eu era a luz em pessoa, eu só sabia que não iria desapontar ela. Nesse momento a porta do quarto se abriu e Sakura entrou correndo.

"Sakura-chan, que bom que chegou!" Falei indo na direção dela, fui recebido com um soco na cabeça.

"BAKAA!" Ela gritava "Seu maldito clone entrou no banheiro enquanto eu tomava banho!"

"Mesmo?" Perguntei animado, em seguida já desfiz o jutsu, um segundo depois as experiências dele passaram para mim "Nossa, Sakura-chan, seus seios são enormes!"

Acabei levando outra porrada, e dessa vez com mais força ainda "Vou te matar se falar isso de novo!" Ela estava quase espumando de raiva.

"Gomen-nassai" Pedi desculpas "Por favor, esqueça isso e cuide da Konan-chan!"

"Humpf" Sakura já foi se ajoelhando na frente da Konan começando a fazer jutsu medico, conseguindo se acalmar um pouco.

"Não se preocupe comigo, guarde seu chakra, vai precisar para a cirurgia." Konan dizia me pegando de surpresa.

"Cirurgia?" Sakura e eu falamos juntos.

"Naruto-sama, você aceita o último presente do Nagato?" ela dizia olhando profundamente em meus olhos "O Rinnegan pertence a você."

"Rinnegan?" Falei assustado "Konan..." Eu continuar falando mais ela me interrompeu.

"Você é o escolhido, precisara de toda ajuda do mundo" Ela falou colocando a mão dela sobre a minha, depois apertava com força.

"Eu aceito." Falei com firmeza.

No momento que fechei a boca, mais papéis entraram pela janela e pousaram ao lado da Sakura, engoli em seco já imaginando o que teria ali, Sakura olhou assustada, ela sabia exatamente o que significava isso tudo.

"Sakura-chan, termine de cuidar da Konan." Sakura notou a seriedade que eu falava com ela.

"Sim." Ela falou como se estivesse obedecendo a uma ordem do Hokage em pessoa.

"Além do Rinnegan, há outro presente: um jutsu incompleto no qual Nagato trabalhava como um louco." Konan dizia enquanto era tratada "Tenho certeza que você vai se interessar por este jutsu."

"Depois da cirurgia você me conta sobre ele" sorria para ela "Agora descanse, eu vou comer meu ramen." Dizia quando a fome voltava com tudo.

Me levantei e voltei a cozinha, estava muito nervoso, e quando eu estou nervoso eu fico com muita fome, tive que colocar a água pra ferver de novo, fiquei olhando para ela enquanto esquentava, as bolhas começavam a se formar no fundo da panela e logo se desprendeu subindo ate a superfície da água, sorria animado notando que finalmente iria comer, coloquei a água no macarrão e fechei novamente, fiquei observando o relógio até dar os três minutos que precisava pro macarrão ficar pronto, assim que deram os três minutos eu comecei a devorar com voracidade, a cada engolida eu sentia o nervoso sair um pouco mais do meu corpo, quando terminei já estava mais calmo. Fui até a sala onde Konan parecia estar dormindo, Sakura olhava para mim com um olhar preocupado.

"Naruto, tem certeza disso?" Ela dizia assim que me sentei no chão.

"Eu fiz esta escolha, Sakura-chan." Falei a olhando nos olhos.

"Ok, você está pronto?" Ela perguntou.

Essa pergunta fez o nervoso voltar, não conseguia pensar em nada e acabei falando a coisa mais idiota que veio em minha mente: "Vai doer?"

"Não." Me surpreendi ao ver a Sakura respondendo.

"Boa sorte, Naruto" Konan disse abrindo os olhos.

"Obrigado" Respondi com um sorriso nervoso no rosto "Cuide bem dos meus olhos, Sakura-chan."

Creio que foram as últimas palavras que falei antes da Sakura me apagar com uma espécie de genjutsu. Tive um sonho muito estranho, nele eu estava com Ero-sennin em uma espécie de sala sem mobílias, ela sorria para mim e dizia algo sem sentido, dizia para mim o deixar descansar em paz, que eu tinha que ir até meus pais e não até ele, quando ia perguntar pra ele o que isso significava tudo desapareceu, era só escuridão, senti como se estivesse sido jogado ao esquecimento. Depois, como em uma explosão de luzes comecei a ter memórias que não me pertenciam, nessas memórias eu tinha um pai gentil e uma mãe doce, eles me tratavam super bem, e eu era verdadeiramente feliz, até o dia que shinobis de Konoha invadiram minha casa e os mataram, depois eu senti fome e sofri muito, até encontrar um garoto e uma garota, percebi que eram Konan e Yahiko, e só ai percebi que essas memória não me pertenciam. Eu continue vivenciando-as, senti a dor e o ciúme que Nagato sentiu quando viu Konan e Yahiko se beijando, senti o amor que ele sentia por Konan e a ira que ele sentiu quando viu Yahiko morto, vivenciei todos seus planos e fiquei sabendo tudo sobre Madara, seus planos, acompanhei a criação do tal jutsu que Konan falou, e vi que ela estava errada, Nagato tinha completado o jutsu antes de vir pra Konoha me capturar, foi esquisito me ver como inimigo, no inicio um simples inimigo, depois um inimigo formidável que tinha de ser parado, e no fim eu senti o arrependimento dele por ter matado o Ero-sennin, e a dor da morte, foi nesse momento que voltei a minha consciência, tendo todas as memórias do Nagato para mim.

"Naruto, você está acordado?" Sakura dizia em um tom desesperado "Será que fiz algo errado?"

"Não" Eu dizia com os olhos ainda fechados, estava com medo de abri-los.

"Mesmo depois de te acordar você continuou imóvel, o que estava acontecendo?" Ela perguntou em um tom irritado.

"Eu estava vendo todas as lembranças de Nagato..." Me sentava ainda de olhos fechados.

"Todas?" Konan perguntava.

"Sabe aquela vez que você e o Yahiko estavam voltando de missão, Nagato foi recebê-los, mas infelizmente viu algo que não gostou." Minha voz saiu bem ciumento, Konan ficou em silencio, podia jurar que ela devia estar corada.

"Não sabia disso." Ela dizia depois de longos minutos, dava pra notar pela a voz dela que ela estava com vergonha.

"Naruto, abra os olhos." Sakura dizia preocupada.

"Estou bem assim..." Eu disse seriamente.

"Larga de ser baka e abra a merda dos olhos!" ela gritou irritada.

Antes de levar porrada, tomei coragem e abri os olhos e... nada, nada tinha mudado, eu via normalmente, como se não tivessem trocado meus olhos, suspirei meio que desapontado, imaginei que veria tudo diferente, e nada tinha mudado.

"Alguma coisa deu errado?" Sakura perguntava com a voz assombrada "Os olhos ainda são azuis."

"Nada deu errado, Naruto é poderoso, o chakra dele se fundiu aos olhos de Nagato e fizeram ficar da mesma cor que eram os antigos olhos do Naruto, acho que ele vai poder usar o Rinnegan quando quiser, melhor assim, não irá chamar muita atenção." Konan dizia.

"Igual ao Sasuke." Sakura dizia.

"Não me compare a ele." Eu disse emburrado, depois fiquei sério "Então vamos lá, Rinnegan ativar!"

Para minha surpresa nada aconteceu.

"Não vai ser tão fácil Naruto, você precisa descobrir como o despertar." Konan dizia com um sorriso simpático nos lábios.

Concentrei-me da mesma maneira que me concentrava para juntar chakra natural, só que ao invés de não pensar em nada eu procurava a chave para ligar o Rinnegan, respirava com tranquilidade e senti um novo poder se movimentar dentro de mim, nesse momento eu fechei meus olhos, senti um calor profundo neles quando o calor desapareceu eu os abri, nesse momento cai de costas no chão, era a visão mais incrível do mundo, tinha visto mais o menos como seria minha visão através das lembranças do Nagato, mas não se compara a tê-las de verdade, eu vi tudo como um todo, olhei para a Sakura, eu via sua corrente de chakra, se olhasse de novo eu via algo inexplicável, era como se eu pudesse ver até a alma dela, eu podia ver a energia natural a minha volta, eu podia ver tudo.

"Incrível, isso é incrível." Falei empolgado.

"Meu Deus." Sakura dizia assombrada.

"Viu, deu certo." Konan dizia admirada "Sabia que você iria encontrar rápido."

"Sakura-chan, eu vou sair pra treinar durante um tempo, avise a Tsunade-Obâ-san" Falei seriamente.

"Treinar?" Ela perguntou ainda sem entender.

"Sim, sim." Estava mega sorridente, eu realmente estava animado.

"Quando?" Ela perguntou.

"Assim que Konan conseguir partir." Respondi.

"Você vai com ela?" Sakura dizia ficando com o rosto vermelho, ela parecia irritada.

"Sim, afinal, ela sabe mais sobre o Rinnegan do que qualquer outra pessoa." Tentava explicar para ela, ainda não entendia por que a irritação.

"Então eu vou junto." Sakura dizia com firmeza.

"Konoha precisa de você." Dizia fechando meus olhos, estava tentando fazer ele voltar ao normal.

"Precisa mais de você!" Ela dizia em um tom irritado.

"É exatamente por isso que eu vou treinar!" Respondia.

"Então exatamente por que tem que ser com ela?" Não entendia a Sakura, por que ela estava fazendo a mesma pergunta de novo?

"Eu já disse o porque! Caramba você tá estranha Sakura-chan." Dizia já abrindo meus olhos, notando que a visão perfeita do Rinnegan já tinha desaparecido.

Apenas senti a dor do soco dela acertando minha cabeça "Baka" ela gritava "Você nunca vai entender as mulheres! Quer saber, que se dane, to pouco me lixando pra você!"

Em seguida ela saiu do meu apartamento sem dizer nada e nem olhar pra trás, eu simplesmente não conseguia entender essa reação dela, ela não tinha ficado histérica nas outras vezes que saí pra treinar, por que agora ela tinha ficado desse jeito? Eu realmente não entendo, ela tá certa eu nunca vou entender atitudes como essa.

"Desculpe se eu trouxe problemas entre você e sua namorada..." Konan dizia com a face mega corada.

Fique mais corado que ela "Do que você estar falando? Sakura-chan não é minha namorada, ela nem gosta de mim ou algo parecido."

"Ah, entendo." Ela dizia baixinho.

O silencio que se prosseguiu foi meio desconfortável, Konan fechou os olhos e resolveu descansar um pouco, já eu fiquei a observando, as lembranças do Nagato tomando conta de mim, olhando pra Konan eu podia sentir o que Nagato sentia por ela, ele realmente a amava muito, e revirando as memórias dele dava pra explicar de onde vinha todo esse amor, Konan era admirável em todos os aspectos possíveis, e a cada segundo eu a admirava mais, senti um sentimento estranho crescer dentro de mim, decidi parar de pensar nisso e de ficar olhando ela dormir. Levantei-me e fui até meu quarto a onde comecei a arrumar as coisas para a viagem, eu realmente queria testar aquele jutsu, eu sei que eu sou a única pessoa no mundo capaz de fazer ele, sou a única pessoa que tem chakra o suficiente, nem Nagato tinha o tamanho do chakra necessário para realizá-lo, mesmo assim, eu só poderei fazer esse jutso uma vez. Nagato tinha certeza que se fizesse mais de uma vez o Rinnegan seria destruído, e eu não quero perder meu Rinnegan tão cedo.

Peguei a capa de Deus Eremita e a vesti, em seguida peguei minha mochila já arrumada, respire fundo e me concentrei novamente, senti aquela queimação em meus olhos e em seguida já sentia o poder daqueles olhos, agora entendia por que o Nagato se auto-proclamava deus, esses olhos são poderosos demais.

"Naruto" Escutei a voz da Konan. "Vamos aonde?"

"Um lugar que poderei usar a técnica de ondas temporais." Falei com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Pensei que não estava terminada ainda!" Ela dizia meio atônita.

"Ele terminou antes de vir pra cá." Falei seriamente "Mas ele não era capaz de usar, não tinha chakra o suficiente."

"E você pode usar?" Ela perguntou animada.

"Sim, uma única vez e com tempo limitado" Respondia sorrindo.

"Quanto tempo?" Konan perguntava.

"Vinte minutos." Respondia "Se eu passar um segundo a mais, não conseguirei voltar e simplesmente... morrerei."

Ela não perguntou mais nada, como eu queria poder ler os pensamentos dela para saber exatamente o que ela estava pensando, mas infelizmente meus novos olhos não possuem esse poder. Saímos no inicio da manhã, o sol estava começando a nascer deixando um belo cenário no horizonte, uma luz alaranjada iluminando o mundo para o novo dia; saímos da vila por cima da muralha norte para não chamar muita atenção, eu corri com o Rinnegan ativado para poder me acostumar com ele. Admito que cai uma ou duas vezes, pois era meio difícil prestar atenção na corrida enquanto podia ver em um raio imenso. Corremos por quatro horas e depois paramos para almoçar, eu comi ramen instantâneo enquanto Konan comeu algumas frutas e só, não entendia como alguém conseguira comer só isso e não ficar com fome! Corremos por mais duas horas, até chegar a um lugar bem distante de qualquer vila, era uma clareira mediana com uma pequena cachoeira no centro, sorri ao me lembrar que já tinha acampado aqui em uma missão, sabia que aqui era um local especial, aqui que deveria tentar aquele jutsu.

"Aqui mesmo." Falei já parando.

"Ok." Ela falou parando ao meu lado.

"Konan, tem uma coisa bem ruim a respeito desse jutso." Falei, ela me lançou um olhar preocupado.

"O que seria?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Passarei vinte minutos lá." Falei tomando fôlego. "Só que aqui passará dois anos"

"O quê?" Ela dizia assustada "Não podemos ficar dois anos sem você!"

"Eu refleti demais sobre isso. O que fazer, se deveria deixar essa técnica pra depois, ou como essa técnica poderia nós ajudar." Realmente tinha ficado a noite inteira ontem pensando sobre isso, e também pensei muito sobre isso hoje. "Posso trazer um reforço incrível, sem mudar o passado, apenas o trarei pra cá."

"Está falando de quem?" Ela perguntou.

"Quem mais poderia ser além do meu pai? O maior shinobi da historia e Yondaime Hokage." Falei sorrindo. "Minato Namikaze."

"Mas isso mudaria o passado." Ela dizia meio irritada "Você não existiria do jeito que é hoje, você poderia condenar o mundo, eu já tive essa conversa muitas vezes com o Nagato, não dá pra fazer simplesmente o que desejamos, precisamos pensar antes!"

"Eu vi todas essas conversas!" Dizia para ela "Por isso que eu sei o que fazer, eu chego enquanto ele está selando a Kyuubi em mim, espero até ele terminar e depois o trago de volta a vida usando o Gedō • Rinne Tensei no Jutsu"

Ela ficou em silencio, sabia que ela estava refletindo sobre isso, ela procurava alguma coisa arriscada, eu sabia que ela só iria concordar comigo se estivesse certeza que tudo daria certo.

"Nagato falou que o Rinnegan não aguentaria mais que uma viagem, você tem certeza que o Rinnegan vai aguentar fazer a viagem e logo depois fazer o Rinne Tensei?" Ela perguntava.

"Certeza absoluta." Respondia com firmeza.

"Se é assim, eu acho que vai dar certo." Ela dizia com um sorriso lindo nos lábios. "Teremos um reforço de peso!"

Passei os últimos minutos combinando com Konan onde nos encontrariamos depois que eu voltasse. Depois disso eu me sentei em cima de uma pedra bem no topo da cachoeira, me concentrei para ir para o meu mundo interior, em seguida me banhei com o chakra ali armazenado, senti aquele poder incrível em meu corpo, me levantei.

"Você realmente é a luz em pessoa." Konan dizia com um sorriso gentil. "Boa sorte em sua jornada."

"Você também! Mantenha-se viva custe o que custar!" Dizia seriamente para ela.

"É uma promessa!" Ela dizia.

Em seguida eu ativei o Rinnegan, fiz alguns selos - bode, javali, cobra, dragão, macaco, dragão, coelho, boi, cachorro, cavalo e pássaro -, senti uma pressão imensa nos olhos, depois já podia ver varias coisas que não via antes, procurei a corrente de tempo que passava por todos nós, encontrei no céu uma luz verde intensa, parecia um rio de luz, sabia que ali era a corrente do tempo, que não parava por nada no mundo, saltei rumo a essa corrente de tempo, fiz o selo javali enquanto voava em direção a corrente, em seguida eu pensei a onde queria ir, em que parte do passado eu queria chegar. Quando a corrente acertou meu corpo, foi como se eu houvesse sido acertado por uma violenta onda gélida, depois disso eu não vi mais nada, tudo era escuridão. Eu apenas podia sentir meu corpo se movimentar em alta velocidade, era como se eu estivesse caindo em um abismo sem fim, e parava de cair, com sinceridade não sabia exatamente quanto tempo se passou desde que entrei na corrente de tempo, poderia dizer que não se passou nem um segundo, mas logo depois digo que se passou cem anos, fiquei confuso, e até sonolento, já ia desistir de tudo quando vi uma luz, essa luz foi ficando grande e grande, quando me dei por mim já estava dentro dela, logo podia ver tudo em minha volta, estava deitado no chão no meio da floresta, podia escutar os rugidos da Kyuubi, levantei correndo e olhei em minha volta, a Kyuubi já estava começando ser selada, podia ver as correntes envolvendo o corpo dela, senti no fundo do meu corpo a Kyuubi rugir também, isso me alertou, eu não podia perder tempo, eu tinha vinte minutos, corri em alta velocidade até onde eles estavam, fui parado por uma forte barreira, usei o Rinnegan para a quebrá-la, em seguida corri até onde estava o chakra do meu pai, chegando lá eu vi com os meus olhos a cena que minha mãe me mostrou, não pude conter minhas lagrimas, me aproximei deles sem deixar que eles me notassem.

"Me desculpe Minato, tomei todo seu tempo." Minha mão dizia.

"Está tudo bem." Meu pai dizia. "Naruto, aqui é seu pai, ouça a sua mãe tagarela."

Minha mãe não se mexia mais, eu notei que meu pai ainda se mexia, ele ainda estava vivo, me aproximei devagar dele, ele me olhou nos olhos.

"Naruto?" Ele perguntou "Como conseguiu vir pro passado?"

Apontei para os olhos.

"Oh, entendo." Ele tentava sorrir. "Você aparenta ser tão poderoso, sinto orgulho."

"Pai posso ressuscitar você e depois o levar comigo pro futuro." Falei me ajoelhando na frente dele.

"Nossa muito mais poderoso do que sonhei ser." Ele dizia me olhando com orgulho.

"Não se preocupe, eu vou fazer isso." Falei limpando as lagrimas dos meus olhos.

"Só poderá ressuscitar um de nós, né?" Ele perguntou

"... Sim, só tenho chakra para um, se eu tentar os dois não conseguiremos voltar." Falei com sinceridade.

"Escute, Naruto." Ele dizia seriamente "Eu tive meu tempo, eu realizei meu sonho, me casei com uma mulher incrível, eu tive você, tudo isso já é o bastante para mim. Agradeço por você ter vindo até aqui, isso significa que você me perdoou, significa que você me ama! Só isso já basta pra mim, quero ser seu exemplo, quero que você sempre se lembre de mim. Só quero isso, então, por favor, deixa a vida seguir seu ciclo, você é o herói agora, cabe a você proteger todos, eu já fiz meu trabalho."

"Pai! Por favor." Eu implorava.

"Imagino por o que você passou, sei que precisa de uma família, também sei que se sua mãe tivesse o direito de escolha teria escolhido viver, para ficar ao lado do filho que ela tanto ama, então traga ela de volta, ela será mais necessária, acredite! Ela será mais necessária que eu, você me superou Naruto, você é mais poderoso que eu, não terei importância nenhuma, já sua mãe será seu porto seguro, seu apoio, com ela você será invencível, meu segredo sempre foi sua mãe, por ela, por ter ela me esperando em casa, eu nunca... jamais cogitei ser derrotado, eu venci tudo e todos!"

"Mesmo não tendo convivido com você, eu te amo pai, obrigado por tudo." Dizia chorando ainda mais.

"Também te amo meu filho." Ele dizia com a voz muito fraca, depois nada mais disse, nunca mais.

Chorei durante algum tempo, depois notei que não tinha mais muito tempo, tinha que fazer o Jutsu, trazer minha mãe de volta, pelo menos eu a teria junto de mim. Me levantei e me concentrei, fiquei algum tempo me concentrando, esse jutsu precisa de muito chakra e muita concentração, pois minha vida estava por um fio, não podia desperdiçar chakra.

"Gedō • Rinne Tensei no Jutsu" _(Outro Caminho • Técnica da Vida Celestial do Samsara)_Gritei com toda força, em seguida aquele monstro estranho apareceu, ele abriu sua boca e de dentro dele saiu uma pequena luz azul, a luz entrou no corpo da minha mãe, um segundo depois e voltou a respirar, fui até ela e a peguei no colo, meu tempo estava acabando, tinha que apressar as coisas. Envolvi o corpo da minha mãe com meu chakra, depois fiz os selos que precisava para ativar o jutsu de corrente temporal, vi novamente o rio feito de luz verde, me joguei nele sentindo aquela sensação estranha tomar meu corpo novamente. Minutos ou anos depois estava novamente em terra firme, minha mãe estava ainda desmaiada, mas respirava, deitei minha mãe com cuidado no gramado e me ergui para olhar o meu redor, estávamos novamente na clareira, sorria animado, parece que tudo tinha dado certo.

"Agora é só ir atrás da Konan." Disse sorrindo.

De repente senti uma dor incrível nos meus olhos, tratei de desativar meu Rinnegan. Em seguida meu corpo inteiro doía também, me ajoelhei deixando a dor tomar meu corpo, não chorava, pois estava com medo que as lagrimas fizessem meus olhos doerem ainda mais. Passei alguns minutos assim, deitado no chão apenas sentindo a dor me consumir. Depois de vários minutos que mais pareceram anos, a dor foi sumindo aos poucos, consegui me sentar e respirar mais tranquilamente. Depois de sentir toda essa dor eu decidi descansar antes de seguir viagem pra onde Konan nos esperava, tirei a barraca da minha mochila e a armei, em seguida coloquei minha mãe lá, sorria olhando o rosto dela enquanto ela dormia, tentava a deixar confortável.

Depois de cuidar da minha mãe eu tratei de fazer uma fogueira, afinal eu estava morrendo de fome, depois de terminar de pôr fogo na fogueira eu resolvi tomar banho enquanto a água fervia, tirei minhas roupas ficando só de cueca, afinal, se minha mãe acordasse eu estaria de cueca e não pelado, fui ate a cachoeira me sentando em uma pedra em baixo dela, achei que se me concentrasse ali iria me sentir mais descansado e assim eu fiz. Fiquei alguns minutos imóvel tentando não pensar em nada, fiquei assim até meu saco se encher, depois nadei ate a borda e fiquei sentado lá com minhas pernas dentro da água, pensava sobre as palavras do meu pai, me sentia muito orgulhoso, afinal, ele falou que eu o superei.

"Minatoooooooo!" Escutei o grito da minha mãe, depois senti os braços dela em meu pescoço, ela me abraçava por trás. "Que bom que tudo aquilo foi um pesadelo!"

Fiquei sem graça, com certeza devia estar corado, minha mãe tinha me confundido com meu pai -_então quer dizer que eu sou bonitão_– sorria animado com esse pensamento, foi ai que eu fiz uma besteira, virei meu rosto e minha mãe me olhou direito, eu sorria sem graça enquanto via a duvida nos olhos dela, confesso que não me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu, só sei que levei tantos socos fortes na minha cabeça, e foi muito difícil me livrar dela, minha mãe era uma mulher violenta.

"Cruzes, calma mulher!" Dizia tomando distância dela.

"Seu pervertido! O que fez com meu marido?" Ela gritava.

"Você não me reconhece?" Perguntei.

"Você se parece com meu Minato." Ela dizia "Mas não é ele!"

"Lógico que não, eu falei que era?" Dizia irritado.

"Vou te matar!" Ela dizia tentando me pegar.

"Nossa, estou desapontado, meu pai me reconheceu no primeiro olhar." Dizia para ela tentando recuperar a distância.

"Seu pai? Mas que idiotice é essa que você está fa..." Ela começou a falar mas parou no meio da frase.

"Nossa mãe, você pensa devagar como eu!" Dizia sorrindo.

"Mãe? Pai? Meu Deus." Ela dizia finalmente ligando os pontos. "Então não foi sonho! Eu estou morta? Se eu estou morta e encontrei meu bebê quer dizer que você também morreu?"

"Lógico que não. Você morreu, mas eu ressuscitei você." Falei com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Como assim?" Ela perguntou, depois começou a chorar vindo em minha direção. "Depois me explique, agora me dê um abraço, pensei que nunca iria abraçar você de novo, filho."

Ela me abraçou com força e chorou com a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro, acabei chorando também, parecia um sonho ter minha mãe comigo. Depois disso eu fiz ramen pra nós dois, fiquei admirado ao ver que ela devorava a comida igual a mim. Por fim acabamos com meu estoque de ramen, enquanto eu comia eu contei pra ela sobre toda minha vida, ele chorou algumas partes e queria me abraçar, depois contei sobre minha viagem no tempo, sobre a conversa que tive com meu pai, ela chorou muito nessa parte, e continuou chorando até dormir com a cabeça deitada em meu colo, ainda era novo pra mim ter uma mãe, mas era engraçado, eu sempre imaginei que ela que iria me dar colo e me dar apoio enquanto eu chorava, só que estava acontecendo o aposto, eu estava dando colo e apoio enquanto ela chorava.

"Mãe, você é uma chorona." Falei sorrindo.

"Quantos anos você tem, filho?" Ela dizia. "Eu só tenho 23 anos, ainda sou uma gata."

"Eu tenho 17." Falava sorrindo

"Não, você tem 19, nunca que você tem 17!" Ela dizia me olhando.

Só ai percebi que meus cabelos estavam mais cumpridos, haviam se passado dois anos, pra mim foram vinte minutos, mais para todos eram dois anos, eu havia envelhecido, não tinha 17 anos, eu tinha 19 anos.

"Você tem razão mãe." Dizia meio triste. "Mãe, você é cinco anos mais velha que eu, fica estranho eu te chamar de mãe na frente de outras pessoas."

"Sem chances, sou sua mãe e você meu filho então trate de me chamar de mãe!" Ela dizia irritada.

"Mãe você sabe que ficaria muito estranho." Tentava explicar. "Como quer que eu te chame, mãe?"

Ela ficou um tempão emburrada e depois pensativa. "Kushina-sama!" ela dizia animada.

Cai na gargalhada "Vai sonhando" Eu dizia em meio à gargalhada. "Por que te chamaria de sama?"

"Moleque ingrato, porque sou sua mãe!" Ela dizia irritada.

"Chamo-te de Kushina," Dizia fazendo ela torcer o nariz "Ou Kushina-chan."

"Isso!" Ela dizia animada. "Kushina-chan, ai seus amigos podem me confundir com sua namorada!"

"Aff, mãe, por que eu iria querer que eles se confundissem assim?" Dizia irritado.

"Não acha sua mãe bonita?" Ela dizia em tom choroso.

"Você é uma gatona." Dizia pra ela, fazendo-a ficar mais animada.

"Então! Você vai ficar com fama de pegador!" Ela dizia sorrindo. "Além de que vai evitar que as malditas marias kunai pulem em cima do seu pescoço.

A expressão dela ficava assustadora, tá explicado o apelido que ela tinha quando era mais jovem, minha mãe era assustadora.

"Talvez eu queira algumas marias kunais em meu pescoço..." Eu dizia sorrindo, minha mãe me dava um beliscão. "Aiiii! Por que me beliscou?"

"Seu pai era gatão e legal, igual a você, e não era galinha!" Ela dizia irritada "Se comporta Uzumaki Naruto! To de olho em você!"

Ficamos em silêncio durante um tempo, depois caímos na gargalhada, nunca ri tanto em toda minha vida, e admito nunca me senti tão feliz também, estava me sentindo um pouco mais completo, com mais vida. Meu pai tinha razão, ter minha mãe ao meu lado me fez invencível.


	2. Capitulo 02: Tomo um delicioso banho

A viagem estava sendo muito divertida: minha mãe não calava a boca nem por um segundo, o jeito dela parecia demais com o meu, tipo, ela adora falar "tipo" igual a mim, então nossas conversas são um festival de "tipos". Estávamos indo para a fronteira do país da chuva com o país do pássaro, Konan falou que tinha uma espécie de "forte" lá, um dos quartéis generais que o antigo grupo do Yahiko tinha, ela escolheu esse lugar em especial, pois o Madara não tinha conhecimento dele, as únicas pessoas que sabiam era Yahiko, Nagato e ela, como os outros dois já morreram, ela era a única que sabia da existência do tal forte. Admito que era bem escondido, pois mesmo usando o mapa que ela me deu eu não estava conseguindo achar.

"Quem é essa?" Minha mãe perguntava pela décima vez quem era a Konan.

"Uma amiga e aliada muito especial, ela quem me deu esses olhos." Respondia calmamente.

"Ela é bonita? Por acaso ela ta dando em cima do meu bebê?" Minha mãe dizia com os olhos brilhando de raiva. "Você tá muito novo pra namorar."

"Mãe você é cinco anos mais velha que eu e já é casada e tem um filho."Dizia tentando fazê-la voltar ao mundo. "E sim, ela é muuuito...muuuito linda."

"Falaremos disso depois." Ela dizia depois de pensar por algum tempo. "Tipo, você é horrível em ler mapas, me passa ele aqui que eu acho rapidinho!"

Balançava a cabeça por ela ter dito que eu era horrível, mas tipo, não podia desobedecer minha mãe né, então passei o mapa, ela pegou o mapa e começou a olhar, mesmo ele estando de cabeça pra baixo.

"A nem filho! Você fez a gente andar na direção errada!" Ela dizia toda confiante a respeito de suas habilidades de localização.

"Claro mãe, teria indicado o caminho errado mesmo, se estivesse lendo o mapa de cabeça pra baixo como você ta lendo!" Dizia tirando sarro dela, ela ficou com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha.

"Tipo, eu sabia, só estava brincando com você." Ela dizia lendo o mapa na posição correta dessa vez.

"Então?" Perguntei após ficar observando ela quebrar a cabeça por meia hora.

Ela me olhou com as bochechas vermelhas e me mostrou a língua. "Sou pior que você!"

"Por que não falou antes? Perdemos quase meia hora" Dizia pra ela.

"Ahh não podia fazer feio na frente do meu filho" Ela dizia sem graça.

Não aguentei e caí na gargalhada, cheguei a sentar no chão, minha mãe segurou o riso por alguns segundos, depois ria mais alto que eu, ela me abraçava por trás e ria a vontade ficamos assim rindo que nem bobos durante um tempo.

Sabíamos que não iríamos encontrar o esconderijo hoje ainda, então resolvemos montar acampamento nas margens de um pequeno riacho, enquanto eu montava a barraca minha mãe arrumava a fogueira.

"Já passei por aqui antes." Falei enquanto observava a mãe fazer a comida.

"Serio? Quando?" Ela perguntou colocando um pouco de tempero na sopa de carne.

"Em meu treinamento com o Ero-sennin!" Falei sorrindo. "Ele encontrou uma fonte termal bem ali, ficou de guarda durante três dias pra ver se alguma garota viria tomar banho"

"Típico dele." Minha mãe dizia sorrindo. "Então você sabe encontrar essa fonte?"

"Sei sim, é pertinho daqui, por quê?" Perguntava.

"Tipo você vai me levar lá agora!" Ela dizia sorrindo.

"Não! Eu quero comer!" Dizia sentindo o cheiro gostoso da sopa.

"Sem banho, sem comida rapazinho" Ela dizia já tirando a panela de sopa do fogo e a colocando dentro da barraca.

"Você manda demais." Dizia irritado já me levantando. "Vamos então."

Demorou cerca de quinze minutos pra chegar à fonte termal, como eu pensei não tinha ninguém lá, afinal, estávamos no meio do nada, a fonte não era muito grande e ficava escondida entre algumas árvores, o clima estava bem frio e era o ideal para um banho em uma fonte termal. Mesmo morrendo de vontade de entrar na fonte, já estava voltando pro acampamento, com certeza não iria banhar-me nessa fonte com minha mãe, era constrangedor demais.

"Aonde você pensa que vai?" Ela me alcançou antes que eu pudesse fugir e já começou a tirar minhas roupas. "Não imagina como é importante para uma mãe dar banho pela a primeira vez em um filho!"

"Sem chances, eu não sou um bebê, sou um homem adulto!" Reclamava tentando manter pelo menos minha cueca no lugar.

"Tipo, pra mim você é um bebê então entra agora!" Ela dizia já me deixando pelado, eu tentava tampar minhas partes intimas com as mãos.

Como não dava pra escapar, eu entrei correndo na fonte, pelo menos lá ela não iria me ver pelado, a água era bem quente mesmo e se misturou como clima frio, realmente bem gostoso, mesmo assim sentei emburrado.

"Diz, pode dizer, sua mãe é gata né?" Ela dizia toda cheia de si.

"Não to olhando, eu realmente pretendo ver uma mulher inteiramente pelada, mas com certeza não é você mãe." Dizia fechando os olhos com minhas mãos.

Senti a água se mexer, ela devia te entrado, se sentou do meu lado e ficou calada. "Desculpe filho, às vezes sou assim, é que eu perdi a chance de ser sua mãe quando você era um bebê." Ela dizia com a voz triste.

"Tudo bem mãe, eu também perdi a chance de crescer com você." Falei sorrindo pra ela.

"Estamos juntos agora, isso que importa." Ela dizia colocando a mão em meu ombro. "Queria que seu pai estivesse aqui."

Comecei a rir do comentário dela. "Hahaha! Não imagino meu pai em uma fonte termal!"

"Ahhh... tenho certeza absoluta que fiquei grávida de você em uma fonte termal." Ela dizia fazendo minha cara arder de tanta vergonha.

"Que droga mãe, não precisava me contar isso!" Falei irritado, ela apenas me mostrou língua.

Novamente senti uma tremulação na água, por via das duvidas fechei meus olhos, realmente não queria ver ela pelada, talvez pelo fato dela ser extremamente atraente ou talvez por que ainda não consigo tirar da cabeça a cena dos meus pais se pegando em uma fonte termal. Nesse momento senti algo roçando em minhas costas, era tão macio, arregalei meus olhos assustado e vi que ela estava ficando atrás de mim, estava começando a ficar desesperado, a situação foi ficando ainda pior quando ela passou as pernas ao redor da minha cintura me abraçando por trás, e pior, podia sentir alguma coisa roçando em mim, as mãos delas correram pelo os meus ombros e começaram a apertar me fazendo ficar molinho.

"QUE PORRA É ESSA!" Gritei ao notar que ainda tinha voz.

"Olha a boca suja rapaz" ela dizia forçando uma voz de repressão "Isso é massagem" ela sorria em seguida.

"Kushina suas partes estão roçando meu corpo!" Falei irritado "Dá o fora!"

"Ingrato! Estou te mostrando a deliciosa massagem da Kushina, só seu pai sabe como é." Ela dizia fazendo biquinho "Cala boca e relaxa, você está tenso."

"Lógico que eu to tenso!" Dizia irritado.

"Meu homezinho ta tenso?" Ela dizia brincando deixando a massagem de lado já me abraçando com mais força e isso realmente não ajudou em nada, piorou quando ela começou a acariciar meu peitoral e barriga. "Você é forte como seu pai." Ela dizia sorrindo.

"Mãe, para de brincadeira eu nunca tive contato assim com ninguém antes." Dizia quase que suplicando pra ela me soltar.

Ela ficou em silêncio apenas dando uns sorrisinhos suspeitos. "Filho isso é uma ereção?" Ela perguntando bem baixinho.

Meu rosto ficou vermelho como um tomate, levantei em um pulo e tentei tomar distancia dela. "Calada." Falei irritado.

Realmente não foi uma boa idéia, por que levantado dava para ela ver tudo. "Realmente é uma ereção, tipo você é pervertido." Ela dizia brincando.

Irritado eu fui me sentar mais longe dela, ela viu que eu tinha ficado mega sem graça e estava com raiva então não veio atrás de mim se sentando a alguns metros, passou alguns minutos, tais minutos que ambos estávamos sem graça pra falar alguma coisa, logo depois voltamos a conversar normalmente. Ficamos conversando durante algum tempo, ela queria saber tudo sobre minha infância, e eu acabei contando tudo a ela, pensei em esconder os detalhes tristes, mas se fizesse isso não teria praticamente nada o que contar.

"Foi mais difícil pra você do que pra mim." Ela dizia. "Eu não era apenas um bebê quando me tornei Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi."

"Mãe, a senhora me ajudou a conter a Kyuubi." Dizia sorrindo. "Obrigado."

"Ajudei? Que legal, viu, sou uma mãe fantástica!" Ela dizia toda alegre. "Então você está com o controle?"

"Não, eu fiz outro selo, tenho uma parte do chakra dela, mas não tenho o controle." Falei lamentando.

"Filho eu to aqui, podemos tentar tomar o controle, eu posso te ajudar." Ela dizia levantando empolgada, não deu tempo de fechar meus olhos e acabei com a bochecha mega vermelha.

Ela estava tão empolgada em me ajudar a controlar a Kyuubi que quase me obrigou a engolir a comida, depois de comer nos sentamos em frente à fogueira, eu fiquei em posição de concentração, minha mãe sentou atrás de mim colocando a mão dela em meu ombro, ativei o Rinnegan, me concentrei durante algum tempo, logo depois me encontrei em pé em frente à nova sela da Kyuubi, minha mãe estava do meu lado, a Kyuubi rosnou irritada.

"Que olhos são esse moleque?" A Kyuubi dizia com a voz cheia de ódio. "Kushina! Você de novo, pensei que tinha morrido."

"Ahhh pensei que você sentiria saudade de mim." Mamãe dizia sorrindo.

"Vou matar vocês dois!" Kyuubi dizia irritada.

"Não, você não vai!" Dizia me aproximando do selo. "Vou te soltar e gente vai conversar"

"Isso mesmo, me solta." Kyuubi dizia.

Fui até o selo que eu fiz e quebrando, um segundo depois a Kyuubi estava solta, ela já estava vindo ao meu encontro em um ataque, nesse momento correntes saíram das mãos de minha mãe e começou a enroscar no corpo da Kyuubi a deixando meio que imóvel, usei meus olhos para ajudar no trabalho de amansar a raposinha, em seguida fui me aproximando dela me sentando bem de frente ao focinho dela.

"Então vamos à conversa." Falei seriamente. "Não a quero como inimiga, e você já sabe que eu sou poderoso, sou o shinobi mais poderoso de todos, estou a sua altura, podemos trabalhas juntos."

"Se é tão poderoso, por que precisa de mim?" Ela perguntou.

"Por que eu acho que seria bem legal." Falei com sinceridade.

"Naruto!" Minha mãe me alertava.

"Ok...ok, bem eu já sou bem poderoso, você sem duvida é poderosa, então não seria mais divertido pra você sentir a liberdade através de mim do que ficar presa o tempo todo?" Dizia para a Kyuubi.

"Não tenho certeza, por que eu iria fazer um acordo com você?" Eita bicho teimoso! Ela continuava relutante.

"Por que eu sou mais forte que você!" Dizia secamente "Estou te dando a chance de aceitar um acordo, se não quiser eu te jogo na jaula de novo, e se um dia você tentar me controlar, esses olhos aqui vão impedir, então só te resta isso, esperar eu envelhecer e antes de eu morrer você será colocada em outro Jinchuuriki e assim vai ser por muitos e muitos anos"

Nunca pensei que viveria pra ver isso, a Kyuubi não fazia nenhum som, ela estava paralisada, talvez nunca um Jinchuuriki antes houvesse falado assim com ela, talvez nenhum ser antes havia falado assim com ela, eu era o primeiro e ela sabia que eu estava falando a verdade, ela perdeu, nunca mais teria a chance de me controlar, nunca mais teria a chance de escapar, ela tinha duas escolhas, fazer um acordo comigo ou ficar presa enquanto eu uso boa parte do seu chakra.

"Como seria esse acordo?" A Kyuubi perguntava.

"O mesmo que Kiler Bee tem com seu Bijuu, eles são parceiros, lutam juntos, e ele não o mantém enjaulado." Falei seriamente, sabia que esse era um ponto decisivo.

"Quero ver o mundo com meus próprios olhos" Kyuubi dizia.

"Como assim?" Perguntei.

"Não sei, você imagina um jeito moleque." Ela dizia. "Se não conseguir eu me revolto contra você e quebro o contrato!"

"Se se revoltar você volta pra jaula." Falei irritado.

"Você está muito confiante moleque!" Kyuubi dizia cheia de malicia. "Toma cuidado pra não cair do cavalo, melhor me ter como aliada do que ter um inimigo dentro do próprio corpo."

"Feito." Dizia para ela após te tido uma idéia.

"Feito" Kyuubi dizia.

"Mãe pode soltar ela" Falei pra minha mãe.

Minha mãe hesitou um pouco, mas depois fez o que eu pedi, observei as correntes soltarem a raposa de nove caldas, mas eu me concentrei e usei o Rinnegan para deixá-la presa, queria que ela visse que mesmo sem a ajuda do especial chakra da minha mãe, eu ainda conseguia a deixar imóvel sem mover um único dedo. Depois de alguns segundos eu a soltei e observei a reação dela, ela apenas se chacoalhou e andou de um lado para o outro, observando seu novo ambiente, decidi confiar e fechei meus olhos me concentrando para voltar ao normal.

"Parece que deu certo." Minha mãe falou.

Estiquei os braços, cansado de ficar tanto tempo imóvel. "Realmente." Falei sorrindo. "Mãe sabe desenhar?"

"Modéstia parte eu sei." Ela dizia sorrindo.

"Não é hora pra brincadeira, você realmente sabe?" Perguntei preocupado.

"Já falei que sei poxa, não confia na sua mãe?" Ela dizia fingindo estar ofendida.

"Ok...ok então vou confiar." Dizia sorrindo pra ela. "Tipo, quero que faça em meu braço uma tatuagem da Kyuubi, faz com seu chakra tá."

"Vai doer!" Ela dizia chorosa.

"Eu sei." Respondi.

"Vou fazer uma minúscula então." Ela dizia sorrindo.

"Não, bem grande, começando perto do ombro e terminando na minha mão." Dizia pra ela.

"Vai doer muito." Ela quase chorava. "Por que fazer uma tatuagem desse tamanho?"

"A Kyuubi quer ver o mundo né? Então estou abrindo uma janela pra ela." Respondia abrindo um sorriso.

"Boa idéia." Ela dizia com os olhos brilhando de orgulho. "Meu filho é um gênio igual o pai!"

Ok doeu. Doeu muito! Parecia que minha mãe estava queimando meu braço, nunca pensei que uma bendita tatuagem ia doer tanto, eu sofri por quase quatro horas, esse foi o tempo que durou pra minha mãe fazê-la, admito que me surpreendi com o talento dela, realmente ficou muito bem desenhado, bem feito, talvez eu descobri um de seus talentos e ela quis caprichar pra mostrar o tanto que sabe. Depois de pronto eu senti outra queimação horrível na tatuagem, era a Kyuubi experimentando a tatuagem, logo algo incrível começou a acontecer, as caldas da tatuagem começaram a se movimentar como se ela estivesse viva, seus olhos também mexiam, piscando e virando para olhar as coisas.

_"Admito moleque, você teve uma idéia interessante."_ Kyuubi dizia em minha mente.

_"Obrigado."_ Respondi.

_"Então quando vamos lutar?"_Ela perguntou.

"_Logo, prometo que logo._"

_"Dessa vez vou acreditar em você!"_Foi a ultima coisa que ela falou, eu sabia que ela ainda estava na minha mente, só não queria papo agora.

Minha mãe cortou as mangas da minha blusa preta, que uso por baixo da jaqueta, agradeci ela e vesti a blusa, achei um pouco estranho usar blusa cavada, mas até que era legal, muito mais refrescante.

A gente foi dormir quando o dia estava quase amanhecendo, então ficamos dormindo até meio dia, minha mãe fez o almoço e partimos depois partimos. Olhava o mapa já sabendo me localizar melhor, estávamos a meio dia do esconderijo da Konan, e eu admito que estava um pouco animado pra reencontrar ela. Ok estava muito animado. O sol já estava se pondo quando finalmente chegamos ao esconderijo, quando entrei me lembrei na hora do esconderijo do Orochimaru, pois aqui também era subterrâneo, a diferença era que era muito menor, tinha uns seis ambientes só. Ativei o Rinnegan e vasculhei a área ao redor, havia alguém se aproximando do esconderijo, já podia ver que não era a Konan, busquei sentir o chakra para ver se o reconhecia, foi ai que tive uma surpresa. Era a Sakura.

"Mãe aconteceu alguma coisa!" Falei preocupado.

"O que foi? Quem se aproxima? Não é sua amiga?" Ela perguntou.

"Não! Veio outra pessoa" Dizia já andando em direção a entrada do esconderijo.

"Espera!" Minha mãe dizia mega preocupada "É um inimigo?"

"Não sei, o chakra parece com uma amiga minha e não sinto intenção ruim vindo dessa pessoa." Respondia sorrindo para tranqüilizá-la.

Estava parado em frente à porta quando a Sakura entrou, pelo menos parecia a Sakura, mas admito que mais bela, seus cabelos estavam cumpridos novamente, seu corpo finalmente parecia de mulher, talvez pela as roupas que ela usava: um vestido curto preto, suas grosas e saradas pernas estavam meio que a mostra, seus seios estavam ainda maiores, ainda estava babando a olhando quando ela falou comigo pela a primeira vez.

"Então você é o famoso Naruto?" Ela perguntava, nesse momento eu notei que essa não era a minha Sakura-chan.

"Quem é você e onde está a Sakura-chan?" Perguntei em um tom já de desespero.

Ela me olhou com os olhos marejados, nesse momento eu sabia que o pior tinha acontecido, eu sabia que tinha perdido o amor da minha vida sem nem ao menos ter tido a oportunidade de dizer meus sentimentos a ela.

"Tudo será explicado." Ela falou me entregando um pergaminho. "Sakura-san sabia que o pior podia acontecer, então ela me deu a missão de vim aqui no lugar dela e de te entregar essa carta, eu sou Haruno Hikari, prima da Sakura"

Minha mãe estava em silêncio, ela devia saber que eu estava passando pelos dois piores momentos da minha vida, ela apenas colocou a mão em meu ombro para mostrar que eu não estava sozinho. Eu não disse nada apenas peguei o pergaminho da mão de Hikari e comecei a ler.

Para Uzumaki Naruto:

Se esse pergaminho chegou em suas mãos, quer dizer que nosso plano deu errado e que eu fui morta. Mas antes de te explicar o que aconteceu nesses dois anos, eu preciso me declarar de uma maneira apropriada! Peço que esqueça aquele dia que me declarei daquela maneira tão ridícula, mas quero que saiba que se eu fiz aquilo foi por você, por estar preocupada com você e não por ele. Eu admito que disse da maneira errada, mas não era uma mentira, eu realmente te amo Uzumaki Naruto, e não é um amor que nasceu do nada, é um amor construído por gestos, convivência e companheirismo, esse sim é o amor verdadeiro, esse sim é um amor que vale a pena morrer, hoje eu sei que minha vida sem você não tem sentido, nesse ano que se passou que eu não pude ver seu sorriso, que eu não pude escutar sua voz, esse foi o pior ano da minha vida. Existe muitas coisas que fazem eu lamentar na vida, eu lamento por não ter visto esse amor antes, lamento por não ter me declarado, lamento por não tido a oportunidade de viver esse amor, lamento por não ter me entregado a você, mas eu sei que isso tudo é culpa minha, sei que você me ama, e só por esse fato eu já me considero a mulher mais sortuda desse mundo, então esse é meu adeus, adeus amor da minha vida, eu te amo pra sempre.

Tive que parar de ler nessa parte, pois não conseguia ler mais por causa das lágrimas, eu chorava como uma criança, eu soluçava e perdia toda minha força, perdi meu chão, nesse momento minha mãe me abraçou com força, eu notei que ela também chorava, ela chorava por me ver chorar dessa maneira, por ver meu sofrimento.

"Calma meu amor." Ela sussurrava em meu ouvido.

Suas palavras me deram força para limpar meus olhos e continuar lendo.

Leia com muita atenção meu amor, te conheço e sei que você é capaz de fazer alguma loucura, eu te imploro se acalme e pense antes de agir, vou te contar tudo que aconteceu nesses dois anos que esteve fora. Um mês depois de você partir um rumor surgiu, nele dizia que você tinha sido capturado por Madara, quatro meses depois Sasuke junto com shinobis da vila do Som atacaram Konoha, lutamos com tudo que tínhamos, mas foi impossível, Madara estava junto, além de shinobis super fortes nível Kage, Tsunade-sama foi morta assim como todos os membros do esquadrão ANBU, Kakashi-sensei conseguiu escapar e nos levou juntos, fora de Konoha fizemos um plano para matar Sasuke, e eu estou partindo hoje para realizar esse plano, escrevi essa carta e deixei na responsabilidade da minha prima para lhe entregar no local que Konan me falou que você chegaria. Se receber a carta, então significa que o plano deu errado! Além disso, Konan desapareceu, ela me disse a localização do esconderijo por que estava sendo perseguida por Madara, desde desse dia eu nunca mais a vi ou ouvi rumores sobre ela, infelizmente eu acredito que ela foi morta. Naruto meu amor, o mundo shinobi está em guerra e o lado do bem está perdendo, Konoha caiu assim como varias outras pequenas vilas, Madara está usando bijus para atacar, novos membros da Akatsuki estão aparecendo, só venceremos essa guerra se um milagre acontecer e esse milagre tem nome e sobrenome, é você Naruto, nós confiamos o destino do mundo shinobi a você!

Amo-te com minha alma, vou te encontrar de novo, mas não tenha pressa, viva, se apaixone novamente e vença, por mim e por todos que morreram!

Da sua mulher, aquela que te amou demais e quando percebeu isso já era tarde demais! Haruno Sakura.

Fiquei em silêncio durante alguns minutos apenas tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. "Faz quanto tempo que Sakura-chan te entregou essa carta?" Perguntei para a prima da Sakura.

"Um ano." Ela respondeu fazendo meu coração mergulhar e. gelo, eu não podia trazer ela de volta a vida.

"Quem além dela morreu?" Perguntei temendo a resposta.

"É mais fácil perguntar quem está vivo" Ela me respondeu fazendo eu praticamente entrar em desespero.

"Quem está vivo?" Perguntei.

"Dos que partiram em missão sobreviveram apenas, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, Capitão Yamato e Yamanaka Ino." Ela disse fazendo meu coração se afundar em dor.

"E Kakashi-sensei?" Perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

"Parece que ele foi um grande herói, os outros falaram que só sobreviveram por causa do sacrifício dele." Ela disse com um ar triste.

"Kakashi-kun sempre foi um bom menino." Minha mãe dizia como se o Kakashi-sensei ainda fosse um garotinho.

"Onde estão os outros?" Perguntei.

"Se separaram, o Hokage Sasuke resolveu patrocinar uma caça a eles, então cada um foi para um canto do mundo." Ela respondia. "Naruto-sama, não sei por que ficou tanto tempo longe, admito que nunca te conheci, pois enquanto você estava em Konoha eu estava em Kumogakure no Sato, mas sempre ouvi falar de você, não trago noticias boas, o mundo entrou em seu apocalipse, é o fim"

"Ainda não é fim." Minha mãe disse de imediato. "Naruto está vivo, se ele está vivo ainda existe esperança, eu confio tudo nele."

Tive que segurar meu choro novamente, saber que minha mãe confiava desse jeito em mim me dava força, força para passar por cima da dor e trazer justiça aos meus amigos. Nesse momento papeis começaram a se juntar tomando forma, meu coração se encheu de alegria e esperança, ela não tinha morrido, pelo menos ela continuava viva, quando finalmente o corpo dela se formou na minha frente eu não resisti e a abracei com força.

"Meu senhor." Ela dizia com a voz embargada. "Estou tão feliz por ter vivido ate esse momento."

"Estou feliz por você estar viva." Falei com uma alegria real.

"Hunf!" Minha mãe dizia irritada. "Ok agora pode soltar ele?"

Konan ficou meio sem graça e saiu do nosso abraço ficando de frente a minha mãe já se curvando, em seguida se curvou na frente da Hikari, depois voltou sua atenção a mim novamente.

"Fico feliz por te rever meu senhor." Ela dizia com um olhar preocupado. "Mas não trago boas notícias, nesse exato momento o exercito shinobi de Konoha e Otoga (som) estão em batalha em Kiri Gakure no Sato (nevoa)"

"Creio que chegou à hora do milagre." Falei me lembrando da Sakura-chan.

"O que vai fazer Naruto?" Minha mãe perguntava mega preocupada.

"Vou destruir os planos do Sasuke e manter a vila oculta da névoa inteira." Respondi já saindo em direção a porta.

Sabia que elas me seguiam, andei para fora do esconderijo, podia sentir que havia dois shinobis lá fora, um deles com chakra imenso, nesse momento eu torcia para serem inimigos, queria muito descontar minha raiva, dor e frustração em meus inimigos, Konan pareceu ler minha mente, pois ela colocou a mão em meu ombro e sussurrou.

"São amigos."

Chegando lá fora eu encontrei os shinobis, um era um homem, tinha a pele morena e cabelos negros, ele era meio excêntrico e não possuía um chakra poderoso, mas podia ver pelo o formato do corpo dele que a especialidade dele era Taijutsu. Além que ele levava uma espada amarrada nas costas, não era uma katana curta shinobi, era uma katana longa samurai, achei o estilo dele bem diferente.

Já a portadora do poderoso chakra era uma garota linda com longos cabelos ruivos, ela também carregava uma espada e parecia muito poderosa, seus olhos me diziam isso.

Os dois me olharam com bastante interesse, como se eu fosse uma lenda viva, ignorei eles por esse momento e tirei a bandana de Konoha que estava amarrada em minha testa peguei um kunai e fiz um risco fundo no símbolo de Konoha, pois eu não reconheço essa Konoha e nem o Hokage.

"A partir desse momento, pelo meu jeito ninja de ser, eu juro destruir Konoha. Não. Eu juro destruir esse mundo e o reconstruir de acordo com os verdadeiros ideais shinobis." Falei com força, logo em seguida voltei a amarrar a bandana em minha testa.

"Legal." A garota de cabelos ruivos falou me olhando com aquele olhar Hinata.

"Naruto. Antes de irmos, me deixeeu apresentá-los, essa é Uzumaki Kurumi e esse é Kinoshita Makoto." Konan dizia me apresentando eles.

"Uzumaki." Minha mãe falou surpreendida.

"Sim, eu parti em uma busca ao clã Uzumaki, infelizmente encontrei apenas Kurumi" Konan dizia.

"No momento isso não importa." Falei seriamente "O que importa agora é se eles podem lutar."

"Ta brincando senhor mestre Naruto?" Makoto dizia com um sorriso maroto fazendo eu estranhar a parte do mestre. "Vou mostrar pro senhor o melhor Taijutsu do mundo"

"Ok então vamos, temos que chegar bem rápido na vila da nevoa" Falei com pressa.

"Não precisa." Konan dizia seriamente fazendo papeis saírem do nada formando um imenso pergaminho "Já tinha tudo planejado"

Já tinha visto essa técnica de tempo e espaço antes, ela fazia um pergaminho igual no local de origem e depois nos mandava para lá, era algo bem mais simples do que a técnica de tempo e espaço do meu pai, mas bem útil. Pisamos juntos no pergaminho, foi incrível, deve ter durado menos de um segundo e já estávamos nos arredores da vila oculta da nevoa, podia escutar os gritos de desespero, a batalha estava praticamente no seu fim.

"Sabem o que fazer né?" Falei já começando a correr.

"Hai" todos falaram juntos.

"Kushina-chan toma cuidado tá, não quero viver em um mundo sem você de novo." Falei correndo ao lado dela, ela parecia poderosa.

"Sou incrível." Ela dizia cheia de sí. "Toma cuidado também meu bem."

"Konan vá até a Mizukage e proteja-a" Falei para Konan, depois tomei coragem e falei. "Toma cuidado também." Notei que minha mãe me lançava um olhar irritado.

"Sim meu senhor." Ela dizia já sumindo em meio aos papeis.

Fiz o selo necessário e gritei "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Em seguida centenas de clones meus apareceram em meio à fumaça. "Destruam os inimigos da nevoa." Falei para eles e observei eles se espalharem em alta velocidade.

Juntei a reserva de chakra e a tomei para mim ficando com o manto dos seis caminhos, batizei assim por que surgia um colar com seis cotas em meu pescoço.

Procurei os chakras mais poderosos e encontrei quatro que se destacavam, corri na direção do mais próximo e encontrei um cara com a capa da Akatsuki lutando com um garoto coberto de gelo, decidi dar uma forcinha para o garoto, fiz dois Oodama Rasengan um em cada mão e saltei sobre o cara da Akatsuki em alta velocidade usando o hiraishin no jutsu e o aceitei em cheio com os Oodamas Rosengan com chakra da Kyuubi o enterrando no chão. Notei que o garoto olhava para mim como se eu fosse um cara de outro mundo, apenas sorrir para ele e sai correndo para o próximo inimigo. Foi nesse momento que uma explosão imensa aconteceu e no meio da vila surgiu um gorila com quatro caldas, ele começou a destruir tudo soltando lava da boca.

"_Macaco grande esse_" Pensei.

"_Maldito...é o Yonbi no Saru, O Gorila de Quatro Caudas!_'' Kyuubi dizia com raiva.

"_Então, quer sair pra brincar?"_Perguntei.

_"Só se você me deixar matar o macaquinho."_ Ela respondia com um desejo imenso na voz.

"_Ok, mas cuidado, não destrua a cidade._"

Nesse momento eu me concentrei e liberei a Kyuubi pela primeira vez, agora observava tudo de dentro dela enquanto a imensa raposa ficava de frente do imenso gorila o chamando para briga.


	3. Capitulo 03: Meu nome é Jin

_Eu havia sido convocada após a morte do ultimo Mizukage para contatar a mais indicada sucessora ao título de Quinta Mizukage. Ela era minha irmã, e havia partido da vila quando um ano após ganhar seu filho, peregrinando pelo mundo. Eu consegui encontrá-la em suas andanças, mas não foi como o esperado..._

_ "Droga!" Minha irmã gritou. "Esses caras são muito fortes!"_

_ Eu havia procurado-a por muito tempo, quando a achei foi em batalha. Dois caras usando um manto preto com nuvens vermelhas. Um tinha uma aparência ofídica e outro era pálido com um cabelo preto longo. Eu desastradamente acabei entrando no meio da batalha. Ela estava bem disputada, eu e minha irmã éramos as mais fortes ninjas da vila, mas parecia que os adversários nem estavam usando todo seu poder._

_ "Mei, minha irmã, vá. Eles são muito poderosos, se continuar assim ambas morreremos. Eu posso aguentar o bastante para você fugir." Ela falou._

_ "Mas... quem será Mizukage? Você é a única que pode assumir a posição no lugar do Quarto." Respondi._

_ "Tem certeza irmã? Você também é uma ótima candidata, sempre tão solidária e nunca deixando ninguém de mau humor, sem falar na incrível habilidade. Você pode ser a próxima! E tenho certeza que a vila estará em ótimas mãos. Poderei morrer tranquila."_

_ "Mas..." Tentei começar a falar, seria melhor se eu morresse ao invés dela._

_ "Mei-chan, tenho certeza que você se tornará uma ótima Mizukage! Só te peço uma coisa... meu filho, Jin. Cuide dele por mim. Eu deixei-o num hotel chamado 'A Grande Fênix', quando achá-lo leve-o para a vila, ele é..." Ela ia falando lentamente, pois estava ferida. Do nada o cara que parecia uma cobra se jogou na frente dela e cravou uma espada que havia tirado da boca no centro da barriga dela._

_ "Isso é uma luta, não um bate papo!" Ele falou rindo._

_ "Urghh..." Ela não estava nada bem, eu mal consegui pensar em qualquer coisa a não ser espancar aquele monstro até ele se arrepender de ter nascido enquanto estava com a espada cravada na minha irmã, mas eu pensei no que ela disse. Sem hesitar parti a toda velocidade, eu não gostava de ideia de sair do campo de batalha deixando minha irmã com aqueles monstros, mas acho que ela preferia que eu não ficasse lá e acabasse morrendo com ela. Ao menos uma de nós sobreviveria._

_ Eles estavam diminuindo na minha visão, eu estava me distanciando rapidamente, nenhum daqueles shinobis estava me seguindo._

Acordei repentinamente, estava sonhando com aquilo de novo. Mas não fora o sonho que havia me acordado, e sim a sirene de emergência da vila. Rapidamente pus meu manto Kage que estava atirado no chão perto da cama e então pulei pela janela. Agora eu tinha certeza: a vila está sob ataque.

Comecei a correr e logo fui abordada por Choujiro, o único dos Sete Espadachins da Névoa que ainda estava na Vila Oculta da Névoa e meu guarda-costas.

"Mizukage-sama!" Gritou parando ao meu lado.

"Vá procurar ninjas que estejam dispersos, mande-os irem ao portão imediatamente! Eu vou indo na frente!" Ordenei.

"Entendido!" Ele falou e então deu meia volta e foi correndo procurar por ninjas perdidos no meio do ataque.

"Como os sentinelas não notaram os inimigos se aproximando, e quem é o inimigo!" Me perguntei, e então notei que estava parada, sem hesitar fui a toda velocidade rumo ao portão, de onde eu estava já dava para notar alguns focos de incêndio próximos ao portão pela fumaça. Estava um tanto ruim de enxergar por causa da escuridão.

Quando cheguei próxima ao portão já via o foco da batalha, a Vila da Névoa estava em desvantagem. Foquei nos adversário, eles usavam o uniforme e a bandana de Konoha. O quê? Konoha era pra ser uma aliada!

Olhei para três figuras sombrias paradas em cima do portão só observando a guerra, ambos estavam com o uniforme da Akatsuki. Então era isso? Depois que Naruto, o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, sumiu o mundo mudou muito rapidamente. Certo tempo depois dele sumir, Killer Bee foi pego e a Akatsuki tem todos os Bijuus atualmente, exceto a Kyuubi. Parece que eles também não conseguem achá-lo, não sei se isso é bom ou ruim. Apesar deles não poderem pegar a Kyuubi para executar seus planos, eles estão ficando cada vez mais fortes. O País do Trovão está em ruínas, no País do Fogo parece que ocorreram guerras civis em Konoha, até agora ninguém pode entrar ou sair da vila sem autorização do novo Hokage, e a Vila da Fumaça – uma pequena vila ninja do País do Fogo - foi destruída, no País da Terra o Tsuchikage foi assassinado misteriosamente, no País do Vento parece que se tornaram frequentes os saques em vilas pequenas e, agora, no País da Água, que era o único das cinco nações ninja que ainda não fora muito prejudicada nestes dois terríveis anos, a Vila Oculta da Návoa está sendo atacada, e ainda por cima por Konoha, que parecia ser uma aliada nesta guerra contra a Akatsuki.

A batalha continuava, fui ajudar a Vila a se defender. Apareciam inimigos por todos os lados, a resistência no portão estava quase dizimada. Os Akatsukis continuavam imóveis em cima do portão. Logo apareceu Choujiro, junto com ele vinham Ao, meu segundo guarda-costa, alguns jounins da vila, Jin e vários chunnins.

Sem hesitar Choujiro fez um sinal para que todos atacassem. Mesmo com este reforço talvez não fosse suficiente, agora havia batalha por toda a cidade, apesar de que no portão estivesse a pior parte.

Todos começaram a lutar, a vantagem na batalha no portão estava mudando de lado. Apesar de haverem vários deles e nossos chunnins estarem morrendo muito rapidamente, no nosso lado estavam os quatro melhores shinobis da vila e vários Jounin. O exército deles estava cheio de chunnins, então a batalha estava relativamente fácil.

"Youton - Yokai no Jutsu!" Gritei quando finalizei os selos, então cuspi um monte de lava em cima de alguns shinobis na minha frente, que se desesperaram quando foram atingidos e começaram a ser consumidos pela lava. Olhei para a direita e vi Ao, Choujiro e dois jounins lutando com a mesma facilidade que eu, e ao fundo alguns chunnins e jounins mais fracos tendo dificuldade, acabaram ocorrendo algumas perdas. Olhei para a esquerda e vi Jin lutando com sua espada coberta de gelo na mão direita lutando tão tranquilamente que parecia acostumado com esta matança. Virei a cara e continuei lutando com os ninjas que não paravam de vir.

"Hei, inúteis, parem de lutar com eles." Disse um dos Akatsukis – o da esquerda - para os ninjas de Konoha. "Vocês se provaram dignos de uma luta, seremos seus adversários!" O Akatsuki gritou para nós quatro, os outros que estavam lutando com nós agora estavam mortos. Os ninjas que estavam vindo para atacar a cidade agora começaram a circular o espaço entre nós quatro e os Akatsukis.

"Hummm, eles são quatro, nós somos três. Não me parece muito justo isso." Disse o Akatsuki da direita.

"O quê? Estão com medo?" Gritou Jin provocando-os "Pelo o que todos andam falando, eu realmente esperava mais da Akatsuki..."

"Você fala demais, moleque. Pena que não vá viver para se arrepender destas palavras." Falou o da direita novamente "Vamos acabar logo com isso, Zetsu." Falou para o que estava no centro, entre os outros dois.

"Humm... Vou deixá-los para vocês, tenho que invocar o Yonbi." Falou Zetsu. "Não pegue leve com eles, Katsuo. Vários nossos já morreram por subestimar o adversário."

"Bah! Eu não vou perder! Não pra esses!" Falou o primeiro, que provavelmente era Katsuo.

"Então vamos acabar com isso logo. Vá rápido, Zetsu." Falou o terceiro.

Katsuo e o outro Akatsuki pularam do portão até o chão enquanto Zetsu foi em direção ao centro da vila. Choujiro sem nenhuma sinalização foi para cima do Katsuo com suas duas espadas em mãos, Katsuo esquivou com um pouco de dificuldade de vários ataques seguidos de Choujiro, então rapidamente conseguiu por sua mão na testa dele e segurou com força. Começou a sair uma luz de onde eles se tocavam, o Choujiro ficou paralizado repentinamente. Katsuo logo largou Choujiro que deu meia volta e ficou olhando para nós. Seu olhar estava diferente, estava vazio, sem nenhuma emoção.

"Acabe com eles." Falou Katsuo.

Choujiro imediatamente foi atacar Ao. Ele estava se virando contra nós? Essa era a técnica do Akatsuki?

Ao começou a defender com muita dificuldade os ataques de Choujiro, eu sabia que ele não conseguiria matar Choujiro, ambos eram amigos. Eu sabia que teria que terminar com isso, mas eu também não conseguiria, mesmo com ele estando lutando pelos Akatsukis.

Olhei pro lado esquerdo e percebi que Jin havia se agachado e posto suas mãos congeladas no chão. Entendi a ideia dele, já que sabia que ninguém queria ver Choujiro morto, e ninguém o faria, agradeci por ele estar aqui.

Ao já estava um pouco ferido e quando atacava não atacava pra matar, esse é um grande problema de quando se luta com um amigo. Montes de cristais de gelo saíram de baixo de Choujiro o congelando instantaneamente.

"Ao-senpai, Mizukage-sama, eu posso mantê-lo congelado por um bom tempo, tenho que ficar aqui, eu sei que caso eu pare de reforçar o gelo ele pode acabar quebrando-o com sua força física. Matem esse Akatsuki para ver se o jutsu que ele fez se desfaz!" Jin gritou.

"Certo! Vamos lá, Ao!" Gritei.

"Acabe com o Akatsuki que controlou Choujiro, eu fico com o outro!" Falou o Ao.

Nem falei mais nada, logo fui para cima do Katsuo. Ele logo tirou o manto da Akatsuki e ficou só de cueca em plena batalha, eu sabia: se eu encostasse minha pele com a dele eu viraria um fantoche dele que nem Choujiro virou. Eu sai com tanta pressa da cama que só estava com o manto para me proteger, nem as sandálias que geralmente são usadas eu não pus, ou seja, não poderia socá-lo nem chutá-lo, deveria lutar somente com ninjutsu. Parece que Ao leu meu pensamento, ele tirou suas sandálias e jogou para mim, eu pus rapidamente.

"Vamos começar então?" Falou ele num tom de riso. "Está pronta?"

"Nasci pronta." Disse.

Eu supus que a técnica dele se baseie neste jutsu, e que como ele precisa tocar o adversário para controlá-lo, ele deve ter um ótimo taijutsu ou genjutsu para iludi-lo. Comecei fazendo selos e então cuspi uma bola imansa de fogo para cima do Akatsuki, como previ, ele se desviou rapidamente, chegava a ser difícil de acompanhar. Depois de desviar, ele riu para mim.

"Espero que você tenha jutsus mais desafiadores, não gosto de lutas maçantes." Falou Katsuo.

"Estou apenas começando!" Falei. Fiz uma sequencia de selos e então falei: "Doton - Jishin no Jutsu!" O chão onde ele estava começou tremer tanto que começaram a se formar buracos enormes no chão mais ou menos onde os Akatsukis estavam, derrubando o portão e algumas casas próximas dele. Não gosto de destruir a vila, mas era um sacrifício necessário.

"Acho que agora vai ficar um pouco mais difícil de mover-se." Falei, a terra agora não estava nem um pouco plana, certos pontos alto e alguns baixos, muito difícil de correr, cheia de "rasgos" enormes no chão.

"Bem pensado, mas você vai perder mesmo assim, apenas dificultou um pouco as coisas! Prepare-se para morrer!" Gritou o Akatsuki.

Olhei pro lado e vi o Ao parado e o Akatsuki também. Um luta de genjutsu, Ao sempre fora muito bom em genjutsu, isto me deixou um pouco mais esperançosa sobre ele sobreviver nesta guerra. Atrás de mim Jin ainda estava segurando, não fazia nenhum sinal de esforço.

Katsuo fez alguns selos e então gritou "Kuchiyose no Jutsu", saiu um monte de fumaça, e quando olhei, ele estava no ar em cima de uma abelha gigante.

Ele falou algo e a abelha gigante foi direto em minha direção, fiz um jutsu e criei uma barreira de terra na minha frente, a abelha esquivou dela no ultimo instante e ficou muito próxima de mim, à minha esquerda. Fiz um jutsu de Futton (Elemento Ácido, que é o resultado do Katon, Doton e Suiton juntos) mandando um jato de ácido em cima da abelha que começou a ser consumida pelo ácido, mas não atingiu Katsuo, que pulou de sua invocação com uma Kunai em mãos. Eu preguei duas, uma com cada mão.

Ele pôs as mãos com a kunai pra trás e quando ia cair perto de mim começou a baixar a mão com toda a força para me cortar ao meio, eu segurei minha kanais com força e defendi. Minha mão chegou a doer depois da batida pela força que ele usou, ele tentou alguns ataques e depois de mim defender ele pulou para trás. Fez alguns selos e então fez um gesto com as mãos em minha direção, de suas mãos saíram um clarão de luz, me deixando aturdida, fechei os olhos rapidamente e me guiei pelo som. Ele não era do tipo silencioso, deu para ouvir ele vindo em minha direção, rapidamente eu larguei as kunais fiz um jutsu e me tranquei num cubículo de terra reforçado com meu chakra enquanto meus olhos voltavam ao normal, deu para ouvir ele gritando irritado:

"É assim então? Não vou pegar leve por que você!" Ele gritou e começou a atacar o cubículo. Eu não havia o feito para ser impenetrável, e sim só parar me dar uma proteção momentânea e certa vantagem, em toda terra do pequeno "aposento" havia um pouco do meu chakra, assim eu saberia onde ele destruiu, e não foi diferente: ele atacou numa parede atrás de mim e então a destruiu, como eu sabia onde ele havia destruído, confiei em meu instinto e dei um chute com toda a força onde ele provavelmente estava. Senti meu pé atingindo algo e ele gritando de dor. Então ele caiu no chão, minha visão tava voltando e eu podia ver ele no chão fazendo uma sequencia de selos e cochichando forma que não pude ouvir de que jutsu se tratava.

Ele começou a rir, eu não pensei duas vezes: peguei outra kunai, ele tentou me agarrar quando me aproximei, mas eu fui mais rápida que ele – que já estava ferido – e cravei no meio da barriga dele a kunai com toda a força. A kunai simplesmente o atravessou, e então ele simplesmente sumiu, esse aqui era um bunshin!

Escutei um barulho de corrida e vi que ele estava indo atacar Jin – que estava ocupado mantendo congelado o Choujiro - a toda velocidade, eu jamais o alcançaria, não veloz do jeito que ele é. Jin viu que logo Katsuo o alcançaria.

Em menos de dois segundos Katsuo conseguiu encostar a mão na testa de Jin, mas não antes do mesmo conseguir cravar-lhe sua espada coberta de gelo na barriga de Katsuo, Jin conseguira ser mais rápido que aquele Akatsuki mostruoso.

Katsuo cuspiu sangue, Jin tirou a espada de sua carne e ele caiu no chão já sem vida. Olhei para Jin, queria saber se mesmo Katsuo tendo morrido logo depois de o tocar seu jutsu fazia efeito. Jin estava com a cabeça baixa sem dizer nada.

"Você está bem, Jin-kun?" Falei com ele preocupada.

"Sim." Disse ele calmamente embainhando a espada e então desfazendo o jutsu que prendia o Choujiro, que conseguiu finalmente se libertar. Ele caiu no chão quando o gelo sumiu.

"Que aconteceu, Mizukage-sama?" Falou Choujiro. "A vila está sendo atacada?"

"Ele ficou com amnésia, nada além do esperado. Depois nós explicamos o que aconteceu com você Choujiro, temos que agir rápido." Falei. Olhei para Ao e vi que ele estava tendo problemas com o Akatsuki.

"Godaime Mizukage-sama, vá com Choujiro para parar o outro Akatsuki, eu vou ajudar Ao. Se o outro conseguir invocar o Bijuu nós estamos perdidos." Jin falou.

"Quê?" Exclamei ao cogitar a ideia de deixá-los sozinho contra aquele Akatsuki. Mas pensei bem, se o Bijuu fosse invocado realmente morreríamos. "Ok. Vamos lá, Choujiro!" Falei, Choujiro já de pé me seguiu quando eu saí pulando de casa em casa seguindo por onde o Akatsuki havia ido.

Olhei para trás e vi Jin revestindo seu corpo com gelo, uma técnica dele para aumentar a resistência de seu corpo, e entrando na luta para ajudar Ao que estava inegavelmente perdendo a luta. Então continuei a toda velocidade.

POV: Jin

Comecei a revestir minha pele com gelo e então fui ajudar Ao que estava levando uma surra, o Akatsuki estava dando vários socos no Ao só por crueldade, Ao parecia que não tinha mais força pra lutar. Comecei a fazer selos enquanto me aproximava correndo.

"Suiton - Suikoudan no Jutsu! (Elemento Água – Técnica do Míssil do Tubarão de Água)" Falei, enquanto eu ia falando começou a sair água do chão e, quando terminei, toda foi com toda velocidade em direção ao Akatsuki na forma de uma cabeça de tubarão, ele percebeu e quando a boca do tubarão ia fechar e engoli-lo ele conseguiu esquivar e então acabou largando Ao.

"Nossa, que covardia, atacando alguém pelas costas." Falou o Akatsuki. Então ele olhou para Ao. "Parece que seu amigo não é muito forte. Eu estava pegando leve e ele durou tão pouco... Uma lástima." Ele falou e depois gargalhou.

Eu tinha que tirar Ao de perto dele.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Falei quando pus a mão na minha barriga e invoquei apenas as asas de uma águia, que começaram a crescer nas minhas costas, aproveitei e a revesti com gelo como meu corpo.

"Nossa, realmente uma técnica interessante!" Falou ele.

Não respondi, apenas desembainhei a minha espada, revesti sua lâmina com gelo como costumo fazer. Fiz um clone de gelo, que apareceu ao meu lado, e ataquei. Fui para cima dele a toda velocidade, ele ficou parado. Eu joguei a espada em sua direção repentinamente enquanto meu clone saiu de sua posição para ir pegar Ao. O Akatsuki apenas pulou pra cima com uma cara de surpresa por eu ter arremessado minha espada sem motivo aparente, sua cara de surpresa aumentou quando eu fiz alguns selos e me tele-transportei para onde estava a espada, peguei-a na mão rapidamente e voei para onde o Akatsuki estava a toda velocidade indo enfiar minha espada na barriga dele. De repente eu noto que estou com a espada enfiada numa cadeira, percebi que, provavelmente, como ele não poderia esquivar no ar ele usou o _Kawarimi no Jutsu_(Técnica de Substituição) e depois o _Henge no Jutsu_ (Técnica de Transformação) para se parecer com ele. Ou seja, fui enganado por técnicas básicas. Não poderia esperar menos, esse cara é um Akatsuki.

Ao menos meu clone conseguiu levar Ao para longe do Akatsuki enquanto eu o distraí com sucesso. Eu vi o Akatsuki em cima de uma casa que não fora ainda destruída com a invasão, sentado calmamente na cumeeira, ambos estávamos analisando um ao outro. Embainhei a espada.

"Nossa, você é bem melhor que seu amiguinho. Mas, sabe como é, você não tem chance contra mim. Katsuo era muito estúpido, não se vanglorie por que conseguiu matá-lo." Falou ele se levantando e fazendo um jutsu. Desfiz o clone porque ele já havia salvado Ao. O Akatsuki terminou o jutsu e a pele começou a ficar cinza-escuro "Está vendo isso, moleque? Agora eu sou tão resistente quanto ferro, e você como gelo..." Ele não aguentou e soltou uma gargalhada.

"Não vai atacar?" Falei calmamente "Normalmente eu diria que isto é medo."

Ele ficou com uma cara sombria, de repente saltou do telhado. Veio com tudo pronto para me socar. Eu simplesmente dei uma guinada pro lado e ele passou por mim sem conseguir me atingir, me parecia que foi proposital, pois logo ele jogou uma kunai com selo explosivo, que eu chutei para longe, logo ele havia sumido. Planei por um tempo observando os arredores e então pousei. O cara havia literalmente sumido, ao menos de onde eu podia ver. Então só estava um lugar...

De repente ele saiu da terra bem na minha frente, com muita velocidade ele iria me acertar bem no queixo, mas eu consegui pular pra trás a tempo de esquivar, ele se endireitou rápido e começou uma sequência de socos que eu defendia. Num momento consegui segurar seu braço e consegui contra-atacar dando uma joelhada bem no centro do estômago dele. Ele em vez de urrar de dor simplesmente riu.

"Lembra que eu sou de aço?" Ele falou. Eu agarrei-o com mais força e então o chutei no queixo, ele chegou a voar. Quando ele estava no ar, eu o peguei pelo pé e então joguei com toda força no chão. Chegou a abrir uma cratera no chão, mas logo ele levantou e riu de novo.

Então ele fez um jutsu e repentinamente ele começou a ficar maior. Logo ele estava com cerca de três metros de altura, imenso, e muito mais massivo, dando atenção especial para os braços que estavam incrivelmente enormes. O incrível é que o uniforme da Akatsuki não rasgou com essa mudança repentina de tamanho, devia ter sido feito especialmente para ele.

"É agora que essa brincadeira acaba, moleque." Falou. Logo ele começou a ir correndo em minha direção, quando ele pisava no chão a terra chegava a tremer.

Quando ele se aproximou tentou me socar, mas estava um pouco mais lento, consegui esquivar e ele socou o chão, que formou uma cratera. Logo ele tentou me acertar de novo. Esquivei novamente, desembainhei a espada. Depois ele deu um soco com menos força para ser mais rápido e isso acabou me pegando desprevenido, para não ser acertado em cheio eu usei a espada para bloquear o soco. Ele começou a pressionar para tentar me derrubar em vez de tentar dar mais socos. Eu não iria agüentar muito mais tempo.

Repentinamente apareceu alguém com o corpo envolto numa espécie de manto de luz com duas esferas enormes de chakra vermelho do lado do Akatsuki, ele usou ambas esferas ao mesmo tempo, socando-as contra o corpo massivo do Akatsuki, chegou a dar pena dele ao escutar o grito agonizante que ele soltou. Ele acabou enterrado no chão.

Olhei para o ninja que acabou com o Akatsuki, ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca e então foi correndo para o centro da vila.

"Caramba, essa foi por pouco." Falei sozinho, logo percebi que era melhor eu ir ajudar a Mizukage a impedir Zetsu de invocar o Bijuu. Quando eu estava começando a correr percebi que fora tarde de mais, o Gorila de Quatro Caldas havia sido invocado com sucesso.


	4. Capitulo 04: Minha primeira vez

POV desconhecido.

Observava minha linda esposa dormir, seus cabelos prateados soltos pela a cama, sua pela branca como a neve e seu corpo feminino perfeito com curvas que fazia qualquer homem se perder apenas observando. Eu sempre ficava acordado durante horas velando o sono dela a admirando, admito, sou um cara completamente apaixonado. Estava olhando o rosto sereno dela quando alguma coisa mudou, a serenidade foi substituída por uma espécie de desespero, eu sabia os motivos, era aquele sonho de novo, ela estava tendo o mesmo sonho há semanas. Coloquei minha mão na testa dela e usei a habilidade do nosso clã para invadir sua mente e observar seu sonho, mesmo não gostando nada do sonho eu sempre o observava para ver se alguma coisa mudava.

Novamente estava no mesmo cenário, um campo de batalha shinobi, lutas aconteciam por todos os lados, mas no sonho minha esposa só tinha olhos para uma pessoa, um jovem guerreiro de cabelos loiros e olhos poderosos, ele não estava no mesmo nível de seus inimigos, ele os destruíam em apenas um golpe, e muitas vezes fazia vários clones para tomar o campo de batalha, agora o sonho mudava, Mayumi, minha esposa, estava sentada em um gramado bem verde em baixo de uma árvore, ao lado dela o mesmo guerreiro loiro estava junto com ela, os dois estavam abraçados.

"Taifûkage-sama." Mayumi dizia para o guerreiro.

"Sim." Ele respondia com uma voz gentil.

Mayumi ficava corada. "Eu..." Ela hesitava. "Eu te amo."

Sempre nessa parte do sonho eu me segurava para não urrar de ódio, odiava ver minha esposa, meu amor, dizendo que amava outro, isso me revoltava, ainda não entendia o porquê desses sonhos continuarem a acontecer. Tirei minha mão da testa dela, pois o sonho sempre acaba aqui e tentei não sentir raiva, ela não era culpada pelos sonhos, ela jurou que nunca viu esse loiro na vida dela. Me virei e tentei dormir, estava quase dormindo quando escutei um baixinho gemido, me virei rápido e olhei o rosto dela, ela fazia aquela cara de prazer que sempre me deixou louco, seu rosto estava suado e mordia seu próprio lábio, outro gemido voltou a sair da boca dela, sorri animado, ela devia estar sonhando comigo, fazendo amor comigo, já estava disposto a fazer o sonho virar realidade.

"Aiii...assim...ai." Ela gemia baixinho. "Como sonhei com isso...sou sua...mais fundo...fode sua mulher"

Fiquei assustado, ela nunca falou assim comigo, ela sempre foi recatada, eu fui o primeiro homem da vida dela e como nosso casamento ainda é recente, ela não tem a confiança de falar assim comigo. Nesse momento senti uma raiva invadir meu corpo, coloquei a mão em sua testa e vi o que ela estava sonhando, meu medo se tornou real, não era eu seu companheiro de transa e sim o guerreiro de cabelos dourados, senti ódio, raiva e nojo pelo jeito que ele ficava com ela, era um ato carnal de satisfação de desejo e odiei ver o tanto que ela estava gostando disso, queria fugir desse sonho, mas não podia, eu tinha que saber mais, tinha que ver até o final e foi preciso usar toda meu auto controle para assistir isso, no fim vi minha mulher nos braços de outro parecendo mais feliz que nunca e entre beijos ela sussurrava que o amava, o sonho acabou nisso e eu saí da mente dela. A observei relaxar na cama, o sorriso do sonho estava na face dela, senti raiva muita raiva, eu estava sendo traído em sonhos e ela nem sabia quem era o cara, me levantei e fui ao banheiro, abri torneira da pia e levei meu rosto, queria esquecer o sonho da minha mulher; voltei para o quarto e a encontrei deitada, estava acordada, linda como sempre, me olhava com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

"Acordei e você não estava meu amor." Ela dizia sorrindo.

"Lembra do que estava sonhando?" Perguntei indo até a cama, me sentado ao lado dela.

"Lembro da luta do loiro." Ela dizia com sinceridade "Acho que hoje foi até essa parte, pois não me lembro do outro sonho, mas deve ter sido com você"

"Por que acha isso amor?" Limpei o restante do suor da face dela.

"Por que acordei excitada e toda suada." Ela dizia ficando com as bochechas vermelhas. "Isso quer dizer que sonhei fazendo amor com você."

Ela me olhava com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto, era tão linda e parecia tão feliz em estar ao meu lado, eu não podia contar que ela sonhou transando com aquele cara, ela iria se sentir culpada com ódio de si mesma, e eu sabia que ela não tinha culpa desses sonhos, nós do clã Kuran somos místicos, muitos conseguem ver o futuro através dos sonhos, somos sugadores de Chakra, conhecidos como vampiros shinobis, mesmo nos alimentando agora só de Chakra da Natureza, ainda somos seres místicos, adoradores de Bijuus, por isso acreditamos demais nos sonhos e Mayumi acredita muito nisso, ela com certeza voltaria a entrar em desespero achando que me trairia no futuro, se culpa sem nem ter traído ainda.

"Ohh ta excitada." Falei sorrindo dando um selinho nela. "Guarde essa excitação para o amanhecer, juro que será recompensada." Falei isso para evitar qualquer coisa agora, ainda estava com aquelas cenas em mente e com certeza não seria uma noite de amor, eu iria magoar ela.

Ela pareceu desanimada, talvez por que queria agora. "Tudo bem meu amor, espero até amanhã." Ela dizia com um sorriso sem vida nos lábios, em seguida se virou e ficou deitadinha.

Esperei um tempo e vi que ela não dormia. Senti-me irritado de novo, pois o sonho devia ter sido tão bom pra ela que a deixou assim, completamente acesa louca de desejo. "Não vai dormir?" Perguntei em um tom mais irritadiço.

Ela soluçou segurando o choro, eu me senti um lixo. "Desculpa." Ela sussurrava. "Não me lembro do sonho, só sei que me deixou assim e eu também sei que não foi com você, por isso você não me quer e está irritado, me sinto um lixo"

Não aguentei ver ela chorando assim, a abracei com força. "Meu amor, não to irritado com você, a culpa não é sua." Falei.

Ela não disse nada, apenas chorou até dormir, eu me julgava por ter sido a causa do choro dela, me odiava por não ter controlado meus sentimentos e acabei dormindo mega chateado também.

Acordei cedo com o som dos pescadores arrumando seus barcos. Tínhamos uma audição ótima e podíamos ouvir coisas mesmo estando centenas de metros de distância, me virei e meu amor não estava mais na cama, já estava começando a ficar preocupado quando vi um bilhete em cima do travesseiro.

Reunião cedo com meus irmãos. Tive que acordar mais cedo amor, descanse bastante, pois à noite temos o conselho pela frente.

Com amor! Sua mulher.

Mayumi fazia parte da família real, formalmente era Princesa Kuran Mayumi, a filha mais velha do nosso antigo líder, o rei Kuran Keisuke. Como o antigo reino do nosso clã foi destruído não usamos mais o titulo de nobreza de antigamente, mas o ramo principal do clã ainda é a família real e eu fui e sou o único Kuran fora do ramo principal a ser um líder do clã, tudo pelo o meu casamento com Mayumi, pois é como se ambos fossemos líderes, pois ela cuida dos irmãos que tem temperamento bem difícil enquanto eu cuido do conselho.

Hoje é o ultimo dia do mês, dia de reunião do conselho, algo formal e tradicional, mas que nos tempos de hoje não passa disso, não temos nada a decidir, mesmo sendo um clã guerreiro, há centenas de anos nos afastamos das guerras e agora vivemos em uma ilha junto com pescadores que morrem de medo da gente.

Me levantei e tomei banho, depois vesti uma camisa branca e uma calça jeans, por cima da camisa coloquei minha capa vermelha de líder com o símbolo do clã bordado na costa.

Saí da casa principal e andei pelo o pátio de treinamento onde os dez jovens Chuunins treinavam junto com um Tokubetsu Jounnin especializado em treinamento, eles pararam de treinar se curvaram diante de mim, sorrí sem graça por atrapalhar o treinamento e fiz um gesto de mão para eles continuarem a treinar.

Nossa Clã não é um clã shinobi imenso, estamos em trinta e nove shinobis, temos dez Chuunins, quinze Jounnins e dez Tokubetsu Jounnins, além da Mayumi e seus dois irmãos que são da família real e de mim que sou o líder. Digamos que uma micro-vila shinobi possui esse mesmo número de shinobis, mas nenhuma delas é tão forte como nós, pois modéstia a parte nós somos diferenciados, mestres na arte da guerra, máquinas de matar, justamente por isso decidimos viver em paz em um lugar isolado como essa pequena ilha.

Saí da propriedade do nosso clã e fui andar na vila de pescadores, todos tinham criado um medo imenso por qualquer Kuran, isso aconteceu depois que um grupo de mercenários piratas resolveu assaltar essa ilha e nós os destruímos, a brutalidade da nossa resposta à invasão fez os moradores da vila de pescadores ficarem com medo da gente, criando historia terríveis sobre nós. Caminhava pela a praia e observava o tempo estranho que fazia, não chovia mais, o céu estava cinza, podia sentir o cheiro da chuva em alto mar e podia escutar o som dos ventos.

"Meu senhor!" Gritava o velho ancião do clã, ele era um vidente. "O perigo se aproxima, temos que fulgir da ilha! O destino dela foi traçado, o mar a engolirá!"

"Como assim supremo ancião?" Perguntei assustado.

"Eu vi em meus sonhos, o mar vai tomar essa ilha para ele, seremos engolidos, temos que sair daqui e levar todos os moradores conosco." Ele dizia em um tom sério.

Saí correndo para a torre de vigilância da ilha, chegando lá ordenei ao Jounnin que fazia a guarda para emitir o sinal de alerta nível 10, que significava perigo mortal, evacuação total, ele me olhou assustado e imediatamente já fez o fez, logo um sirene horrível começou a tocar e uma fumaça vermelha começou a sair das torres de vigilância que ficavam em toda a costa da ilha.

Corri até em casa, onde encontrei minha esposa e os irmãos dela, eles estavam agitados e preocupados, logo expliquei o que estava acontecendo e juntos fizemos um plano de evacuação em massa, mandamos todos do clã para a vila de pescadores com as ordens de obrigar eles a embarcarem em algum barco em estado de emergência. Para meu desespero o tempo era curto, podia escutar o som do vento se aproximar, uma tempestade começou a cair, podia ver turbilhões de vento se erguer no mar, a força do vento era tamanha que os telhados das casas de desprendiam e saiam voando. Corria pela a praia junto com Mayumi e seus irmãos à procura de alguém, nesse momento o mar puxou pra trás, centenas de metros, podíamos ver o fundo do mar, peixes morrendo sem água, e eu sabia que esse era o pior dos sinais.

"Mayumi não vai dar tempo, o mar já puxou logo vira uma onda imensa." Falei em desespero.

"A força a água destruirá qualquer coisa que estiver em seu caminho, todas aquelas pessoas vão morrer!" Ela dizia com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Não vão," falei com força "Meninos levem Mayumi."

"Hai" Eles falaram juntos já a segurando.

"Nem pense nisso!" Ela dizia se debatendo, eu sabia que os dois irmãos dela seriam capazes de segurar ela.

"Adeus amor da minha vida." Falei tirando a capa colocando sobre os ombros dela "Depois que conseguirem sair da ilha vão para a costa e você deve procurar o guerreiro de cabelos dourados, creio que o destino do clã e o destino dele estão interligados"

"Nãooo!" Ela gritava "Fica comigo meu amor, não me deixe!"

"Segurarei a onda com uma barreira, a barreira continuara erguida até meu chakra acabar, então corram." Falei com lagrimas nos olhos.

"Você vai morrer!" Ela dizia em desespero "Nós vivemos por causa do chakra, sabe que nossa vida depende dele, sem chakra morremos!"

"Já estamos mortos meu amor." Dizia para ela. "O chakra nos mantém vivos só isso."

Essa era nossa maldição, éramos mortos vivos, vampiros de chakra, nosso quinto rei trouxe essa maldição ao fazer um pacto com a Juubi, ele ofereceu o sangue de todos os Kuran de todas as gerações para fazer do nosso clã o mais poderoso de todos, a Juubi assim fez e todos morreram, mas logo voltaram a vida com ardentes olhos vermelhos e uma cede tremenda, foi ai que nosso rei descobriu que não possuíamos mais sangue em nossas veias, nossos corpos estavam vivos pelo o chakra e precisaríamos nos alimentar de chakra para continuar vivos.

Observei o amor da minha vida ser arrastada pelo os irmãos, eles iriam protegê-la, a levariam até o porto e depois embarcariam em algum barco. A certeza que meu amor estava segura me deu confiança, comecei a fazer selos para criar a barreira que segurará a onda até todos estarem longe o bastante, concentrei todo o chakra do meu corpo nesse jutsu, já podia escutar a onda se aproximando, o som me deixou amedrontado, mas segui firme, iria salvar todas aquelas pessoas, sabia que meu clã poderia sobreviver a essa onda, mas os moradores não, já podia ver a onda com meus próprios olhos, vários metros de altura, o cheiro do sal enjoou meu estômago, o som dela fez minhas pernas tremerem, mas afastei o medo e ativei a barreira, a onda se chocou na barreira causando um som parecido com uma explosão, ela era tão forte que me empurrou vários metros para trás, concentrei meu chakra na barreira e fiz a onda parar, continuava sentindo a força dela e isso fazia meu chakra se enfraquecer ainda mais a cada segundo, o tempo parecia passar rápido, torcia para que todos estivessem em alto mar bem longe do alcance desse monstro, estava chegando ao meu limite, não sentia mais minhas pernas, isso fez eu cair ajoelhado no chão, senti o restante do meu chakra saindo do meu corpo, levando minha vida junto com ele.

"Adeus." Sussurrei.

Não senti mais nada, tudo estava começando a ficar escuro, a barreira começou a perder a força, era o fim, senti o ultimo sopro de vida sair e a escuridão me tomar, por momento pensei ter escutando o som da voz da Mayumi, e creio que foi a ultima coisa que escutei, antes da barreira explodir e a onda destruir tudo, a escuridão reinou e o fim chegou.

POV Naruto:

Estava com o Rinnegan ativado, sentia-me esquisito, observava toda a luta da Kyuubi do lado de dentro do corpo dela, ou do meu corpo, não sabia dizer ao certo, só sei que é diferente do que eu imaginava, eu não sou a Kyuubi, ela é ela, eu apenas observo.

"Leve o macaco para longe da vila." Falei.

"Ok...ok." Kyuubi respondia com certa impaciência.

"Ele é forte?" Perguntei preocupado.

"Igual um macaquinho quando perde sua banana." Ela respondia cheia de si.

"Ta se achando né? Se você apanhar nessa coisa vou te zoar demais."

"Ta me confundindo com você moleque? Apenas observe."

Fiz exatamente o que ela mandou, observei a Kyuubi partir pra cima do Yonbi, já ele não esperava nunca encontrar a Kyuubi aqui, pareceu assustado e tentou recuar um pouco, a Kyuubi percebeu isso e foi pra cima do macacão, nesse momento ele abriu a boca e soltou um jato de larva, pensei que iria nos acertar em cheio, mas a raposa é veloz, ela desvio da larva e mordeu o braço do Gorila, logo depois saltou com ele ainda preso, começou a correr arrastando o gorila para bem longe da vila depois fez um impulso com a cabeça o jogando bem longe, suspirei aliviado com isso, mas a luta continuou, a Kyuubi parecia estar se divertindo com a luta, eu podia sentir a alegria dela, senti a euforia dela quando cravou suas garras no imenso peitoral do Yonbi e desceu rasgando a carne sem piedade nenhuma, o gorila contra-atacou com um soco bem servido, a raposa vou pra trás destruindo tudo que estava abaixo dela.

"Que soco!" Provoquei.

Kyuubi se ergueu irada, ela saltou bem alto, senti como se estivesse voando, depois juntou chakra na boca formando um imenso espiral de chakra vermelho, tinha certeza que se uma vila fosse acertado por esse poder em cheio ela seria com certeza destruída, senti um arrepio, Kyuubi era extremamente poderosa. Ela curvou a cabeça pra trás e depois lançou a bola de poder na direção do Yonbi, nunca imaginei que uma massa tão imensa de poder poderia se mover naquela velocidade, foi tão rápido que se não estivesse usando o Rinnegan não conseguiria ver ela se mover acertando em cheio o pobre gorila, ele tentou segurou o poder com as mãos, mas isso não foi uma boa idéia pois o poder passou por suas mãos como o fogo passa pela a manteiga a derretendo depois a bola de chakra entrou na barriga do condenado Bijuu a destruindo, formando um imenso buraco, Yonbi caiu no chão agonizando, ele urrava em desespero tentando se regenerar, Kyuubi saltou para cima do gorila abocanhando o pescoço dele, pude escutar o TRACK do pescoço dele se quebrando, depois a raposa fez um movimento rápido arrancando a cabeça do Yonbi fora o jogando longe, um segundo depois já estava saltando para longe dali, o tronco e a cabeça do biju morto se iluminavam, era uma luz tão forte que fazia meus olhos arderem, era chakra puro, a luz desapareceu em uma explosão imensa, tudo no raio de cem quilômetros foi destruído, incluindo metade da muralha da vila oculta da névoa.

"Esse é meu poder Naruto." Ela dizia seriamente. "Se aceitei nosso acordo não é por que sinto medo de ti e sim por que você ganhou meu respeito."

"E você o meu." Foi a única coisa que consegui falar.

Senti uma queimação, um segundo depois estava em meu corpo novamente, curvei minha cabeça de lado estalando meu pescoço, depois notei que estava muito longe da vila, sorri sem graça imaginando o tamanho do tempo que iria levar para chegar à vila.

"Konan?" Perguntei mesmo sabendo a resposta, podia sentir o chakra dela.

Ela saiu em meio às arvores destruídas. "Tinha que ver essa luta entre Bijuus com meus próprios olhos."

"Deixei a segurança da Mizukage sobre sua responsabilidade." Falei seriamente.

"Ela está bem, deixei um clone de papel meu lá, acredite, ela é mais forte que eu." Konan dizia se aproximando de mim. "Sua mãe que está muito brava pela Kyuubi ter vindo pra tão longe, ela está bem preocupada."

"Imagino." Falei sentindo minhas pernas tremerem, me sentei no chão ofegando. "Não to acostumado com a transformação, me sinto fraco."

"Vamos para..."

Não escutei o resto da frase dela, senti meu corpo inteiro ficar fraco e um sono imenso surgiu e acabei desmaiando. Não sei direito por quanto tempo dormi, só sei que tive muitos sonhos estranhos, em todos eles eu era a Kyuubi, destruía tudo que estava na minha frente, era sonhos perturbadores, acordei todo suado, estava sem camisa e a tatuagem da Kyuubi queimava.

"_Não é legal você compartilhar minhas memórias._" Ela dizia.

"_Não é legal sonhar com elas._" Respondia com sinceridade.

Notei que estava dentro de uma barraca, bocejei e sai da barraca, nesse momento o tempo parou para mim, perto de uma árvore as margens de um rio cristalino estava Konan, ela colocava novamente o sobretudo da Akatsuki, seu corpo perfeito estava a mostra, seios grandes e cintura fininha, bunda redondinha, tão linda, tão perfeita.

Ela se virou e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, não consegui conter meu olhar que estava grudado no corpo dela, meu coração disparava como nunca, sentia um amor tão grande por essa mulher, mas sabia que tal amor não pertencia a mim, esse amor era do Nagato que veio de brinde com o Rinnegan. Ela desviou o olhar e puxou a roupa para cima se vestindo rapidamente em seguida vinha em minha direção.

"Tome um banho. A temperatura da água está ótima." Ela dizia como se nada estivesse acontecido. "Vou fazer algo pra você comer."

"Ok" Falei sentindo minhas bochechas arderem.

Fui até a margem do rio e me despi, em seguida entrei de uma vez, torcendo para a água gelada controlar meu corpo, que estava em chamas de tanto desejo. Fiquei na água por algum tempo para me acalmar, saí do rio e voltei a me vestir, continuei sem camisa, pois fazia um dia quente.

"Espera só mais alguns minutos que seu almoço vai estar pronto." Ela falou quando eu me aproximei da fogueira.

"Dormi por quanto tempo?" perguntei.

"A noite inteira." Ela respondeu se sentando ao meu lado.

"Sério? Nossa... minha mãe deve estar mega preocupada"

"Meu clone explicou nossa situação e ela entendeu, quis vim pra cá correndo, mas acabou desistindo quando viu o estado da vila, ela está ajudando os feridos." Konan dizia fazendo eu sentir orgulho da minha mãe.

"Ela é uma mulher incrível, meu pai teve sorte." Falei sorrindo.

"Você é incrível." Konan dizia fazendo eu ficar corado.

O silencio continuou enquanto o cozido que ela estava fazendo estava no fogo. Eu podia sentir o perfume de rosas que vinha da pele dela, eu não conseguia tirar a imagem do corpo nu dela da minha mente, eu estava começando a ficar doido.

"Konan" Tomei coragem. "Você gosta de alguém?"

Ela pareceu não entender muito bem a pergunta. "Eu gosto de você." Ela respondia fazendo meu rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho. "Você é a luz em pessoa, ficar perto de você faz a gente se sentir invencível, eu morreria para salvar sua vida Naruto."

Só ai percebia que nós estávamos falando de tipos diferentes de gostar. "Estou falando do gostar de maneira amorosa."

Esperava o rosto dela ficar corado ou algo parecido, mas nada surgiu, a expressão dela era a mesma "Não." Ela respondeu com firmeza. "Eu não gosto mais de ninguém e nunca vou gostar."

Senti uma pontada dolorida em meu coração "Entendo..." Minha voz saiu fraquinha.

"Eu amei de verdade uma única vez" Ela dizia. "Ele morreu e meu amor também."

"Nagato?" Perguntei.

"Não." Ela respondeu. "Eu amava o Yahiko."

Imaginei a dor que o Nagato sentia, o amor dele era imenso, quase tão grande como o que eu sentia pela a Sakura, e ele nunca viu uma luz no findo do túnel, assim como eu, a garota que ele amava não o amava e sim seu melhor amigo.

"Existe alguma chance de você amar novamente?" Perguntei.

"Nenhuma." Ela respondeu um tanto quanto ríspida. "O amor não serve para nada, o amor não mantém ninguém vivo, se mantivesse, o Yahiko nunca teria morrido"

"Você está errada!" Falei um tanto quanto irritado. "O amor, a amizade tudo isso é o que faz esse mundo viver, sem eles estaríamos em trevas."

"Como sabe disso? Você poder ser poderoso pode ter esse poder incrível de mudar as pessoas, mas ainda é só um garoto." Ela dizia com aquela voz fria que eu estava começando a odiar. "Você nunca amou de verdade, não sabe o que é perder a pessoa amada."

Senti uma raiva incrível, um filme começou a passar em minha mente, eu ainda criança observando a Sakura brincando com as outras crianças, sorrindo sozinho enquanto ela sorria com seus amigos, agora me via todo feliz por estar no time dela enquanto ela estava toda feliz por estar no time do Sasuke, via ela chorando enquanto abraçava o Sasuke desmaiado e machucado, via todos os foras que ela me deu, sentia toda aquela dor novamente, daquele dia dela chorando me pedindo para trazer o Sasuke de volta, e eu jurei fazer isso para a felicidade dela, podia ver cada momento que passei ao lado dela e não encontrava nenhum momento ruim, até quando comia aquela ração horrível que ela fez para mim. Senti as lágrimas escorrerem por minha face, chorava sentindo aquela dor incrível novamente.

"Eu amei sim." Falei em meio ao meu choro com a voz cheia de raiva. "Era um amor tão forte que chegava a doer, um amor que fazia todas as outras garotas serem invisíveis para mim, eu a amava com tudo que eu tinha, faria tudo para fazê-la sorrir e daria tudo para ter o amor dela, eu amei sim, eu amei mais que qualquer um, mas meu amor não foi retribuído, mesmo assim eu continuei a amar, deixando a felicidade dela a frente da minha, amei tanto que já não esperava nada em troca só queria vê-la feliz, e quando meu amor a alcançou, ela morreu, foi tirada de mim, e eu nunca tive a oportunidade de beijar a mulher que eu amava."

Tentava limpar as lagrimas que teimavam em escorrer em minha face, Konan estava imóvel, ela parecia em choque, depois do nada ela começou a chorar, ela urrava, toda a dor da perda do amor da sua vida, da perda do seu melhor amigo, toda a dor enterrada e escondida dentro do seu coração estava vindo a tona, senti um impulso imenso de puxá-la para mim e assim eu fiz, a puxei a abraçando com força, pensei que isso ia fazer ela parar de chorar só que foi o contrario, ele chorou ainda mais enquanto me abraçava com mais força.

"Desculpe-me." Ela falou após conseguir controlar o choro. "Eu não sou a única pessoa no mundo que sofre."

"Não se preocupe com isso" Falei erguendo a face dela deixando nossos rostos bem próximos um do outro. "Nunca tive sorte no amor mesmo."

"Não gosto de ver seus olhos tristes assim." Ela dizia. "Você é a alegria em pessoa, você aquece os corações que sofre! Perdoe-me por fazer você lembrar-se de sua perda"

"Não posso esquecer nunca das minhas perdas, pois destruirei esse mundo por todas as pessoas que eu amo e foram tiradas de mim." Falei seriamente. "E o reconstruirei para que ninguém nunca mais possa sofrer como você, Nagato, Yahiko e eu sofremos."

Ela sorriu para mim, um sorriso lindo, de certa forma foi à maneira que ela usou para demonstrar seu apoio e eu fiquei grato por isso. Minutos de um silencio incômodo se sucedeu e logo o almoço ou café da manhã, por causa da hora, estava pronto, o cozido estava muito gostoso, mas admito que o da minha mãe era mais gostoso. Após comer eu agradeci pela a comida e fui escovar meus dentes no rio, iria aproveitar para ficar mais um tempo longe dela, não entendia os motivos, mas eu estava chateado com ela, talvez era os sentimentos do Nagato, ele amava Konan que sempre amou o Yahiko, ou talvez pelo o fato dela ter dito que nunca mais iria se apaixonar novamente, eu fui rejeitado sem nem o menos ter chances. Sentei no chão, encostei minhas costas no tronco da árvore aproveitando a sua sombra, queria tirar todos esses pensamentos da minha cabeça, talvez isso era a famosa puberdade que estava começando a encher minha cabeça, fazendo em pensar em mulher 24 horas por dia, ou ela ou os sentimentos de amor, quase adoração que o Nagato sentia pela a Konan, e admito as lembranças e os sentimentos do Nagato estavam começando a me deixar louco, sentia como se meu corpo não pertencesse só a mim, o dividia com o Nagato e com a Kyuubi.

"Você está calado." Ela dizia se aproximando de mim sentando ao meu lado. "Eu pedi desculpas pelo o que eu falei, fui ignorante ao pensar que você não teve a experiência de amar e perder a pessoa amada"

"Foi mesmo." Falei seriamente trazendo uma expressão triste para ela. "Mas eu já a desculpei então não fique mais pensando sobre isso"

"O que posso fazer para trazer o sorriso de volta a seu rosto?" Ela perguntava. "Farei tudo que você mandar."

Novamente deixei o impulso tomar conta de mim e não consegui segurar minha língua "Me beije então."

"Não." Ela respondeu rapidamente. "Tudo menos ter uma relação amorosa com você."

Senti aquela dor voltar novamente, a soltei e forcei um sorriso. "Era uma brincadeira." Menti descaradamente. "Nunca obrigaria alguém a fazer isso." Agora dizia com sinceridade, erguia minha cabeça e olhava o céu lançando um longo suspiro. "Sou uma ferramenta para a paz verdadeira, esse é meu único objetivo."

"Por favor, não fale assim também." Ela dizia. "As pessoas que eu mais amei no mundo falaram essas mesmas palavras e acabaram morrendo"

"Não morrerei antes de cumprir minha palavra, pois esse é meu estilo ninja de ser, eu nunca volto atrás em minha palavra." Falei com firmeza. "Mas não me importo em morrer após ter meus objetivos cumpridos."

Fui surpreendido quando ela se sentou em meu colo passando suas pernas ao redor de minha cintura, seu corpo quente em contato com o meu fez eu senti deliciosos arrepios. "Não deixarei você morrer." Ela dizia. "Desculpe, eu faço o que você me mandar eu fazer, tudo para te ajudar, para te manter feliz, mas tenha em mente que eu nunca vou te amar como homem, eu já tive meu primeiro e único amor, se ainda assim você quiser meu beijo ou outras coisas eu te darei o que pedir, mas terá apenas meu corpo e não meus sentimentos.

Senti-me triste pelo o que ela falava, mas tentei não demonstrar isso "Tudo bem, eu te entendo, não vou exigir que me ame."

Ela sorria de maneira tímida, pela a primeira vez eu vi seu rosto corar. "Por favor, Naruto-sama você poderia repetir seu ultimo pedido?" ela dizia baixinho.

"Não sei." Falei sorrindo. "Seria meu primeiro beijo de verdade."

"Entendo" Ela dizia afastando seu rosto um pouco do meu. "Eu também não iria querer ter meu primeiro beijo com alguém que não sente amor por mim."

"Poderia me beijar?" Perguntei.

"Sim" ela respondia passando seu nariz no meu.

Avancei contra a boca dela já encaixando nossas bocas, senti o calor gostoso dos lábios dela, o sabor perfeito de sua saliva, deslizava minha língua dentro da boca dela, explorando-a inteira, era tudo novo para mim, todas as sensações, podia sentir meu coração disparar, meu corpo esquentar, senti ela movimentando a cabeça pra frente pressionando ainda mais o beijo, ela que de inicio parecia receosa agora começava a me beijar mais soltamente, sua língua deslizava na minha com urgência, suas mãos acariciavam minhas costas apertando com força enquanto as minhas mãos apertava sua bunda, forçando seu corpo para frente pressionando seu corpo no meu, ela encerrou o beijo dando uma mordida em meu lábio inferior o chupando com força.

"Tire o sobretudo." Falei com a voz ofegante.

"Sim." Ela respondia bem baixinho.

Observei ela tirar o sobretudo e fiquei louco ao ver o corpo nu dela novamente, deslizava minhas mãos por seu corpo, subindo por sua coxa passando por sua cintura, preenchendo minha mão com seu seio o apertando bem gostoso, sentindo o calor a maciez dele, voltei a beijar ela com paixão enquanto deslizava minhas mãos por seu corpo explorando cada pedacinho gostoso, descia meus beijos pelo o queixo dela, me demorava em seu pescoço chupando com força, continuava a descer pelo seu decote chegando em seus seios, deslizava minha língua por cada biquinho depois escolhi um e comecei a chupar ela, movimentava minha língua nele enquanto o chupava, me deliciei quando escutei o gemido alto que ela soltou, a mão dela deslizava por meu peitoral e ia descendo até invadir minha calça, arrepiei inteiro ao sentir ela segurar meu membro com força, o massageando.

Parei de chupar o biquinho do seio dela e falei com a voz cheia de desejo "Transa comigo?"

"Sim." Ela respondeu de imediato, já tirando meu membro para fora da calça o penetrando nela em seguida, fazendo eu me sentir essa sensação maravilhosa pela a primeira vez na vida.

Sentindo o calor do sexo dela envolver meu membro, meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou, não consegui segurar o gemido que saiu da minha boca quando ela subiu o corpo e descer de uma vez iniciando um movimento gostoso de cavalgada.

Passamos o resto do dia fazendo isso, eu não queria pensar em mais nada, eu só queria ficar com ela, sentir o sabor dos seus lábios o calor do seu corpo, foi incrível, foi meu primeiro beijo de verdade, minha primeira vez, tudo no mesmo dia e com uma mulher incrivelmente linda, perfeita. Tínhamos acabado de terminar pela a quinta vez e eu podia aguentar muito mais, Konan estava deitada de costas e eu estava deitado em cima do corpo dela, ela respirava ofegante e seu corpo estava todo suado.

"Vai querer mais ou posso tomar banho?" Ela perguntava com uma voz mega fria, senti um pouco de raiva, afinal eu estava eufórico e feliz por ter ficado com ela e ela estava agindo como se tivesse sido obrigada a ficar comigo.

"Pode ir tomar banho." Falei me virando deixando ela livre.

"Obrigado." Ela falou já se levantando.

"Foi incrível." Falei antes que ela saísse para o rio. "Pra mim foi perfeito, tipo, é minha primeira vez."

"Vou tomar banho" Ela falou ignorando tudo que eu tinha dito.

"Não se preocupe." Falei chateado. "Sei que não queria isso, desculpe se forcei"

"Não estou preocupada." Ela falou friamente. "Quando precisar de novo do calor do corpo de uma mulher pode pedir que eu farei o que você me mandar fazer."

Observei ela andando até o rio, ela não parecia feliz, na realidade só eu que estava feliz, para ela aquilo não era nada, não tinha sentimentos nem nada, talvez nem prazer ela sentiu, só aceitou ser usada por mim para me deixar feliz, pois notou que eu estava triste. _– Ela não sentiu nada, ela devia estar com nojo o tempo todo –_Esse pensamento me deixou realmente envergonhado e fez eu me sentir mega patético, peguei minhas roupas e me vestir rápido, desmontei a barraca e a guardei em minha mochila, não estava mais com raiva, eu estava envergonhado e triste, me sentindo o cara mais baka do mundo.

Konan voltou alguns minutos depois e viu que eu já tinha arrumado tudo, ela me olhou meio que sem entender.

"Está anoitecendo, não prefere passar a noite aqui e partir amanhã de manhã?" Ela perguntou. "Se quiser continuar com aquilo é o melhor, pois junto com os outros ficara bem difícil."

Sorri envergonhado para ela. "Não pedirei nunca mais para você ficar comigo, eu juro." Falei seriamente olhando bem no fundo dos olhos dela. "Desculpas por hoje, minhas emoções estavam à flor da pele, eu estou triste pela Sakura e estou com as memórias e com os sentimentos do Nagato e acabei me confundindo, mas não acontecerá novamente."

Ela ficava em silêncio durante algum tempo, depois segurou minha mão "Não...não me importo." Ela falou hesitando. "Realmente não me importo, sei que é jovem e que precisa disso."

"Não se preocupe eu me viro." Falei sorrindo.

"Naruto..." Ela dizia apertando minha mão com força.

"O que?"

"Não...Nada não." Ela dizia soltando minha mão.

"Vamos então." Falei forçando um sorriso animado. "Minha mãe deve estar bem irritada."

"Hai." Ela falou sem ser naquele tom frio era mais desanimada mesmo, ela parecia estar chateada também.

Enquanto corríamos de volta para a vila oculta da névoa eu percebi que minha primeira vez tinha sido uma droga, eu fiquei com uma garota que simplesmente não sente nada por mim, que provavelmente estava sentindo nojo e torcendo para que tudo acabasse logo depois eu fiquei chateado ao perceber isso, talvez ela ficou chateada por eu ter obrigado ela, então minha primeira vez não deixou ninguém feliz, eu fiquei feliz por um momento, mas agora estava me sentindo um lixo, ela com certeza não ficou feliz nem por um segundo.

Já era tarde da noite quando chegamos à vila e ninguém estava dormindo, tinha muitos feridos para ser tratados ainda, tinha muitos incêndios para serem apagados e todos estavam dando o máximo para salvar sua vila e as pessoas queridas. Andava pela vila procurando minha mãe, estava morrendo de saudades dela e preocupado, mesmo Konan dizendo que ela não tinha sofrido um arranhão, eu queria ter certeza disso, no momento que virei a esquina senti um puxão e algo me enforcando depois uma sensação macia nas costas, era minha mãe me abraçando.

"Que droga." Ela dizia irritada. "Demorou muito, quase fui atrás de você!"

"A Kyuubi não tem noção de distancia." Falei sorrindo.

"_Mentiroso! Você que ficou cruzando o dia toda com aquela deprimida!_" A Kyuubi dizia em minha mente me fazendo ficar corado.

"É verdade." Ela dizia sem me soltar.

"_Kyuubi você é macho ou fêmea? Tipo, sua voz é de macho, mas seu nome é de fêmea._" Perguntei, sempre tive duvidas sobre isso.

"_Já viu demônio de Chakra ter sexo? Não tenho sexo definido._" Ela respondeu.

"_Estranhooo!_"

"_Foda-se moleque tarado!_" A Kyuubi dizia mega irritada, eu estava pegando o jeito, era fácil irritar essa raposa rabugenta.

"Mãe, será que tem algo que eu possa fazer?" Perguntei.

"Não." Ela dizia se virando para me abraçar de frente. "Você deve está cansado, vai dormir que amanhã você tem uma audiência com a Mizukage, ela é tão legal filho."

"Sério? Sempre quis conhecer ela, ouvi dizer que ela é linda." Falei sorrindo.

"Feia, gorda e chata." Minha mãe dizia emburrada.

"Você não acabou de dizer que ela é legal?" Falei começando a rir.

"Mudei de idéia." Ela respondeu me soltando, depois cruzou os braços ficando com um bico imenso. "Ai de você se der em cima dela!"

"Ok..ok." Falei sorrindo. "Então, como estão os outros?"

"Todos bem, são ótimos shinobis, principalmente o queimadinho, ele luta demais." Ela dizia sorrindo.

"Vou testá-los depois." Falei sorrindo. "Temos um lugar pra dormir ou vamos armar barraca?"

"A residência oficial não foi destruída, Mizukage arrumou um quartos pra gente." Ela dizia.

"Ótimo, preciso de uma noite se sono." Falava tentando não demonstrar meu estado de espírito.

Acompanhei minha mãe até o prédio principal da vila da névoa. O prédio era parecido com o prédio do fogo em Konoha, a diferença principal era a cor que invés de vermelho era azul. Estava ansioso para conhecer a Mizukage, todos diziam que ela é linda e doce, para meu azar não a encontrei no caminho e nem dentro do prédio.

O quarto que eu iria ficar era bem bonito, não era tipo um quarto, parecia mais um apartamento; tinha dois andares, quarto, sala e escritório, minha mãe me falou que é o principal quarto do prédio, tipo, ele é usado quando o Senhor Feudal vem visitar a vila, é tipo quarto de honra, era imenso com uma imensa cama de casal no centro, tinha uma espécie de cortina ao redor da cama que dava um ar de realeza, além da cama havia sofás no canto direito criando uma pequena sala, no canto esquerdo havia uma escada que dava acesso ao escritório no andar superior, tudo muito bonito e chique.

"Tem uma banheira imensa." Ela dizia empolgada "Quer que eu esfregue suas costas?"

"Não vou tomar banho com você mãe, to cansado e já tomei banho hoje." Falei já pulando na cama.

"Se não vai eu vou." Ela dizia irritada. "Se gosta de dormir sujo o problema é seu!"

Observei ela entrar no banheiro, ela parecia bem irritada e segurei um riso, ela às vezes parecia uma criança, afoguei minha cabeça no confortável travesseiro e fiquei pensando sobre os acontecimentos recentes, mas necessariamente minha primeira vez. Suspirei desanimado sentindo meu coração se afogar em um balde gelado.

"Ela deve me odiar agora." Falei baixinho.

Levantei e tirei minha calça e blusa ficando só de cueca, me deitei de lado na cama e tentei dormir, queria esquecer tudo que tinha acontecido, ok quase tudo, fechei meus olhos e esperei o sonho vir, nesse momento senti os braços da Kushina passar ao redor do meu peitoral e senti aquela sensação de novo de ter os seios nus dela prensados em minhas costas.

"O que pensa que ta fazendo?" Perguntei irritado.

"Preparando-me para dormir." Ela respondeu baixinho.

"Vai para seu quarto." Falei.

"Não tem, esse é nosso quarto, os outros estão ocupados." Ela com certeza estava mentindo.

"Que droga. Veste uma blusa então."

"Não consigo dormir assim, só durmo de calcinha e não reclame." Ela dizia. "Agora cala a boca e dorme, eu te amo tá."

"Também te amo." Respondi baixinho.

Em seguida me virei ficando deitado de costas, ela deitou a cabeça dela em meu peitoral e me abraçou, ainda podia sentir os seios dela apertados em meu corpo, contei até um milhão e rezei para todos os deuses para controlar minha puberdade que estava atrasada, ela devia ter chegado quatro anos antes.

POV Konan:

Não entendia por que meu coração ainda estava disparado e meu corpo estava tão quente, ou porque estava tão irritada por ele não ter passado essa noite comigo, ou por que estava acabada de tristeza por ele ter prometido não ficar mais comigo, nunca.

"Sei que não tenho muitas experiências com essas coisas, mas será que foi tão ruim assim pra ele?" Dizia para mim mesma me sentando na cama.

Tirava minhas roupas e me olhava no espero, não me achava a mulher mais bonita do mundo, mas pelo menos era atraente, fechei meus olhos e revivi aqueles momentos, o momento que éramos um, nossos corpos juntos em uma intensa e quente paixão. Senti minha bochecha arder de vergonha, levantei da cama e procurei em minha mochila roupas de baixo limpas, ainda estava com vergonha, não consegui tirar as lembranças daquele momento durante a viagem inteira, olhar ele correndo me fez desejá-lo ainda mais e acabei molhando minha calcinha, isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo antes, vesti as roupas de baixo limpa e me deitei na cama.

Meu corpo ainda em chamas relembrava aqueles momentos incríveis, queria muito repetir eles, eu realmente não sinto nada além de admiração por ele, mas agora além da admiração eu estou sentindo uma atração incrível.

"Você é louca Konan." Dizia para mim mesma. "Você negou o primeiro beijo e depois disse que nunca sentiria nada por ele e agora está aqui, sem conseguir parar de pensar nele."

Passei as mãos pelo o meu corpo imaginando as mãos dele, fechei meus olhos imaginando o seu rosto, o corpo dele junto do meu, suspirei.

"O que eu fiz de errado? Será que é por que não consigo ficar corada o tempo todo como as outras garotas da idade dele? Ou será que sou fria mesmo, não consegui dizer as coisas que pretendia dizer, nem fazer os sons que ele queria que eu fizesse." Tentava encontrar meu erro. "Se eu fosse mais tímida ou falasse com a voz mais fina, ou tivesse mais experiência poderia ter feito a primeira vez dele ser ótima, queria tanto que ele gostasse assim como eu gostei"

Abracei o travesseiro imaginando ele no lugar do travesseiro, relembrava tudo, achei que ele estava gostando, ele pareceu estar gostando até eu pedir pra tomar banho, depois dali ele ficou triste e falou coisas como: "Nunca mais pedirei isso pra você." E até jurou! Talvez devesse ter falado antes de ir tomar banho que estava curtindo e que só iria tomar banho, a gente ficou a tarde toda rolando naquela grama e o dia tava quente, eu estava toda suada, fiquei com medo dele não gostar do meu cheiro e estava desesperada para tomar um banho e voltar pra ficar a noite com ele, limpa e cheirosa, eu realmente estava me esforçando pra ele curtir sua primeira vez, mas ele não quis mais e ainda falou aquelas coisas, será que ele entendeu errado? Talvez entendesse que eu não estava gostando, ou pior, que não estava sentindo nada.

"Se ele entendeu assim." Falei tristonha. "Ele me odeia agora."


	5. Capitulo 05: Você me deixa louco

POV Kuran Mayumi:

Creio eu que minhas lágrimas secaram, mas infelizmente a dor ainda não. Nunca imaginei que poderia perder Aono, foram tantos anos apenas sendo amigos mais vários anos sendo namorados outros vários anos noivando até a gente finalmente se casar e no nosso segundo ano de casados ele simplesmente morre, desaparece desse mundo sem aviso prévio, sinto como se tivessem arrancado uma parte do meu corpo, eu estou incompleta agora. Viajamos durantes cinco dias em nossos navios até finalmente chegar a uma pequena ilha no extremo oeste do País da Água (Mizu no Kuni), ao desembarcar eu ordenei que ajudássemos os moradores do vilarejo a montar acampamento na praia. Faz dois dias que estamos aqui e os mantimentos já estão acabando, mandei dos dois Tokubetsu Jounnins especializados em espionagem sair para procurar alguma vila na ilha e depois que encontrarem verificarem se têm inimigos e só depois do relatório deles iríamos à vila comprar mantimentos para seguir viagem.

Estava em minha tenda, como nosso clã era um clã guerreiro nunca deixamos de ter acampamento de cerco, tendas: casas que serviam como uma vila desmontável dando pra ficarem vários dias em território inimigo, nosso clã é sempre preparado para o pior. Tudo já estava guardado em nossos navios, roupas, mantimentos e o acampamento de cerco, quando o desastre aconteceu já estávamos preparados.

Minha tenda era a maior do acampamento Kuran, servia como quartel general, era dividido em dois ambientes; sala de reuniões e quarto, o tecido dela era vermelho sangue com o emblema do clã bem grande no teto e os postes de estrutura eram de madeira negra

"Onee-sama. Sério, já pensou sobre o que conversamos no barco?" Foi a primeira coisa que Koushirou fez ao entrar na minha tenda, ele é meu irmão mais novo, um excêntrico estranho, no barco ele nem esperou eu parar de chorar e já veio conversar sobre coisas do clã, ele pediu para liberar o clã a caça de shinobis, sugar Chakra direto de humanos, tal prática nos deixa mais fortes e alonga nossa vida e juventude, mas foi proibida pelo meu pai há mais de cento e cinquenta anos.

"Sei não." Falei com sinceridade. "Nosso pai proibiu por algum motivo."

"E morreu velho." Ele dizia me fazendo ficar com muita raiva. "Sou muito lindo e importante para envelhecer." Ele dizia pegando a rosa vermelha que estava em um vaso em cima da minha mesa, ele colocava a rosa ao lado do rosto como se estivesse servindo de modelo para um pintor famoso.

"Nos alimentar de outro ser humano apenas pra ter a juventude eterna? Acha isso nobre?" Perguntava irritada.

"Juventude eterna e ficar mais forte." Ele dizia com a voz sínica. "Ah... Onee-sama não exagere, não estaremos matando nenhum humano, apenas roubando um pouco do seu Chakra, além que o Chakra não acaba. Logo eles estarão cheios de Chakra novamente."

"Isso é falta de respeito com o próximo, não somos melhores que eles, não podemos simplesmente nos alimentar de outro ser humano." Falei seriamente, eu também queria provar pelo menos uma vez o sabor do Chakra de um humano, mas tinha que ser responsável.

"Só nossos inimigos, você sabe que longe daquela ilha encontraremos muitos inimigos, então dê permissão pra gente se alimentar do Chakra deles." Ele estava muito serio sobre isso.

"Shougo está de acordo com isso?" Perguntei. Ele e Shougo, meu irmão do meio, eram como carne e unha, se um decidisse uma coisa o outro com certeza estaria a favor.

"Achou que eu estaria sozinho?" Ele perguntou sorrindo. "A doce Lady Hana também está de acordo."

Ele me pegou de surpresa, Hana é nossa prima, faz parte do ramo principal da família, se nós ainda fossemos um reino ela seria a 3ª na linha de sucessão direta ao trono e eu seria a rainha, Hana é doce e gentil, possui muita influência no conselho, Koushirou provavelmente me contou isso para mostrar que já foi decidido, se esse assunto for para o conselho, os três juntos conseguiriam com certeza o aprovar mesmo eu sendo contra, na realidade se juntarem Koushirou, Shougo e Hana para me tirar do poder eu não resistiria nem um segundo, os Kuran são assim, influência dentro do clã é tudo.

"Só nossos inimigos e shinobis, não aceitarei caça a civis e não aceitarei ataque a shinobis que não sejam nossos inimigos." Falei seriamente. "Koushirou, você pode ter apoio de duas pessoas de bastante influência, mas eu ainda sou a mais forte do clã, mato qualquer um antes de pensar a se juntarem contra mim."

Ele pareceu muito assustado, eu sabia que todos respeitavam minhas habilidades por isso decidi ameaçar de imediato. "Onee-sama eu te amo, não imagina o tamanho da admiração que tenho por você, escute, eu sempre estarei do lado da minha rainha, nunca duvide de minha fidelidade." Ele dizia se curvando com o punho no peito.

"Eu confio." Falei ficando um pouco mais relaxada.

Ele bateu o punho no peito novamente e saiu da tenda, suspirei sentindo meu coração se apertar de saudade, eu queria muito descobrir que isso era um pesadelo e acordar na minha cama com meu marido ao meu lado. Levantei da cadeira e balancei a cabeça, o momento de chorar e sofrer já passou, afinal não consegui chorar mais com lágrimas, era como se minhas lágrimas estivessem secado de tanto que chorei nessa ultima semana, andei para fora da tenda e vi a movimentação que estava no acampamento, parece que a notícia da liberação já tinha passado para frente e todos pareciam ansiosos, creio que muitos iguais a mim nasceram após a proibição e nunca provaram do Chakra de pessoas. Tentei não pensar nisso enquanto caminhava, fazia um dia lindo, o céu estava aberto com poucas nuvens, fui até um coqueiro e me sentei em seus pés, fechei os olhos desejando dormir, queria fugir disso tudo e ir para meus sonhos.

Estava naquele sonho estranho de novo, me encontrava no meio de um imenso campo de batalha shinobi, meus olhos estavam presos em um jovem guerreiro de cabelos loiros e olhos poderosos, ele não estava no mesmo nível de seus inimigos, ele os destruía em apenas um golpe, e muitas vezes fazia vários clones para tomar o campo de batalha, só de olhar para ele meu coração disparava, ele era tão poderoso e tão belo. Agora o sonho mudava, eu estava entrando em uma sala, sentado em uma confortável poltrona estava o guerreiro de cabelos dourados, ele abria um largo e encantador sorriso quando me viu, eu sorria de volta para ele e andava em sua direção já me sentando em seu colo, sentia as mãos dele eu meu quadril me puxando para junto dele e então nos beijamos com muita paixão.

Nesse momento eu acordei com o coração disparado, alguém tinha me acordado, olhei pra cima e vi Kuran Eiji, Tokubetsu Jounnin especializado em espionagem, um dos dois que eu mandei procurar uma vila.

"Majestade." Ele dizia, tinha o péssimo habito de me chamar assim. Ele respeitava fielmente os antigos títulos.

"Por que me acordou?" Perguntei.

"Relatório urgente." Ele falou batendo o punho no peito.

"Diga." Falei seriamente já me levantando.

"Encontramos uma pequena vila shinobi, se chama vila da água viva." Ele dizia em tom formal, mas dava para perceber que algo errado estava acontecendo. "Encontramos vestígios de luta, decidimos adentrar mais e descobrir o que tinha acontecido, no centro da pequena vila encontramos todos os moradores mortos e expostos como troféus em uma imensa árvore. Mulheres e crianças também, após encontrar essa cena brutal decidimos procurar os causadores e encontramos um grupo relativamente grande de shinobis da Vila Oculta do Som (Otogakure no Sato) e um grupo bem menor de Konoha."

Fiquei em estado de choque, como shinobis poderiam fazer tal brutalidade? Mesmo em guerra os shinobis tinham que ser nobres, tinham que respeitar e proteger a população civil, mulheres e crianças, pensar que um grupo de shinobi pôde fazer isso é algo inaceitável, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, tinha que puni-los.

"Chame todos do clã e digam para se preparem pra batalha." Falei seriamente. "E avise o motivo, conte a brutalidade que esses shinobis fizeram."

"Hai." Ele respondiu já desaparecendo.

Corri até minha tenda, tirei o vestido simples de ceda que estava vestindo ficando apenas com minhas roupas de baixo, tirei meu sutiã e fiquei só de calcinha, abri meu baú e peguei a redinha shinobi, a vesti, ela começava um pouco acima do meu joelho e terminava em meu decote cobrindo meus braços também, tirei do baú uma camisa preta bem colada e uma calça branca as vestindo logo em seguida, peguei o sobretudo vermelho com o emblema do clã nas costa o vestindo também. Saí da tenda já vestida para a batalha, como uma verdadeira líder do clã Kuran, o sobretudo vermelho do líder era um símbolo de liderança nos Kuran, desde primeiro rei ele é usado.

Quando saí da tenda encontrei os trinta e oito shinobis reunidos. Podia ser um pequeno número se comparamos a shinobis comuns, mas se tratando de Kurans era um número formidável.

"Peguem o estandarte." Falei decidida. "Eles saberão com quem vão lutar e quem vão matá-los."

Gritos de guerra foram dados por todos os membros da minha família, um minuto depois Shougo apareceu erguendo bem alto o estandarte da nossa família, uma bandeira em vermelho e preto com o emblema do clã no centro.

Era tradição usar o estandarte só em batalhas oficiais, aqueles que nós iríamos prontos para aniquilar todos os nossos inimigos. Há centenas de anos o nosso estandarte era o terror personificado, todo nação que via ele estava destinada a destruição.

"Hoje provarei do Chakra inimigo pela a primeira vez." Falei sorrindo. "Traremos terror aos nossos inimigos, traremos desespero, traremos dor e por fim traremos a morte." Gritei essa ultima frase, o lema do clã.

Os gritos de guerra estavam se transformando em urros de vitória, o espírito sanguinário dos Kuran estava voltando, nosso clã criado para destruir tinha ficado muito tempo longe das batalhas e todos estavam começando a sentir falta.

"Creio que todos já sabem o motivo de nós voltarmos a lutar." Falei em um tom firme. "Então vamos, eles têm contas a prestar."

Kuran Eiji tomou à dianteira, pois ele sabia o caminho, eu o segui bem de perto acompanhada por meu irmão Shougo que trazia o estandarte, corríamos em alta velocidade até chegar à floresta tropical, na floresta saltávamos de árvore em árvore, minha boca já salivava imaginando o sabor do Chakra do meu inimigo.

Minutos depois chegamos aos arredores da pequena vila destruída, estava em cima de um morro aonde podíamos ver a vila inteira, eu podia ver a macabra árvore com todas as pessoas da vila lá, algumas amarradas nos galhos pelo pescoço, outras presas a prego no tronco e no galho mais alto estava uma inocente garotinha que preservava a expressão de terror de quando foi morta, observei a reação dos meus irmãos de clã, eles estavam horrorizados e sedentos por vingança.

"Quatro Jounnins vão atrás dos batedores." Falei com firmeza.

"Hai." Quatro shinobis responderam de imediato já saindo correndo.

"Ok, vamos esperar o sinal." Falei sentindo meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar devido à adrenalina.

Dois minutos depois podíamos ver sinais de fumaça vermelha subindo em vários cantos da vila, os Jounnins tinham feitos seu papel e aniquilados os shinobis inimigos que faziam a ronda, agora era só atacar de surpresa, tática típica do nosso clã.

Não imaginaria que seria tão rápido, pegamos os shinobis inimigos na total surpresa, antes mesmo deles pensarem em contra-atacar já estavam mortos, estava sendo um massacre e eu estava me divertindo muito com isso, além do sabor doce dos Chakras deles que era algo quase viciante, antes de matar meu inimigo eu o mordia e me deliciava com seu Chakra, após ter o Chakra consumido eu dava o golpe de misericórdia, já tinha perdido as contas em quantos eu fiz isso, estava em uma espécie de frenesi incontrolável, uma verdadeira máquina de matar.

Nos reunimos na praça central nos pés da árvore macabra, tínhamos feito alguns prisioneiros, um deles era o líder do bando, ele merecia sofrer muito antes de morrer, os outros eram shinobis de Konoha, queria interrogar eles, saber por que motivos estavam junto com esse grupo assassino, pois sempre ouvi falar que Konoha era nobre. Ao todo eram seis prisioneiros, cinco shinobis de Konoha e o líder do exército do Som.

"Tanada." Falei alto.

"Hai." um homem alto com olhos malignos apareceu em minha frente, ele era um dos nossos Tokubetsu Jounnins especializados em tortura.

Foto aqui:

"Torture esse maldito até ele pedir pela a morte." Falei olhando o shinobi do Som nos olhos, ele parecia extremamente amedrontado.

"Isso não vai demorar." Tanada falou.

"Então faça bem devagar para durar o restante do dia e a noite inteira." Falei com um sorriso macabro nos lábios.

"Seu desejo é uma ordem majestade." Ele respondia já puxando o pobre infeliz pelas penas e o levando para uma das casas.

Andei até os shinobis de Konoha que pareciam estar morrendo de medo, apenas um parecia tranquilo, ele era muito estranho, me olhava sem nenhuma expressão no rosto, não tinha medo ali, disso eu tive certeza.

Aproximei-me dele o olhando nos olhos.

"Sabe o que significa aquele estandarte?" Perguntei.

"Clã Kuran." Ele respondeu com a voz fria. "Estudei sobre vocês, os vampiros de Chakra, maquinas de matar, só que nos livros diziam que estavam extintos."

"Seus livros estavam errados." Falei com minha voz calma que era mais assustadora que um berro. "Então me explique por que participaram dessa chacina?"

"Nosso Hokage ordenou." Ele falou sem medo de morrer. "Ele é um bastardo indigno que roubou o poder da antiga Hokage, além de Hokage ele é Otokage, um monstro que deve ser aniquilado."

"Então por que você está seguindo-o?" Perguntei.

"Sou um espião." Ele falou serio, não senti que mentia, mesmo assim depois iria vasculhar a mente dele.

"Espião? De quem?" Perguntei.

Ele sorriu. "Uzumaki Naruto." Ele respondeu fazendo meu coração acelerar depois que escutei esse nome.

"Onde está seu mestre?" Perguntei tentando não deixar a excitação atravessar minha voz, não sabia por que tinha fincado assim só por causa de um nome.

"Ele acabou de destruir os planos do Hokage de conquistar Kirigakure no Sato (vila oculta da nevoa), tive que recuar com esse grupo assassino e só estava esperando o momento certo para fugir e me encontrar com ele e contar tudo que aconteceu em sua ausência." Ele respondeu bem animado.

"Onde ele está?" Voltei a perguntar.

"Provavelmente ainda em Kirigakure no Sato." Ele respondeu.

"Como ele é?" Perguntei.

"Pegue meu caderno em minha mochila, tenho um pintura dele." Ele respondeu.

Um Chuunin pegou a mochila dele e me entregou um caderno de pintura, a pintura desse tal Naruto estava logo na primeira pagina, meu coração disparou e minha respiração ficou acelerada, na bem feita pintura estava ele, o guerreiro de cabelos dourados do meu sonho.

"O homem dos meus sonhos." Falei assustada.

"Acredite, você não é a única que pensa assim dele." O garoto estranho dizia.

POV Naruto:

Estava cansando e acabei dormindo bem, dormir fazia eu me esquecer da minha péssima primeira vez, ok, o ato em si eu amei, só não gostei do jeito que as coisas terminaram, acordei abraçado com alguma coisa, eu tipo que me mexia demais quando dormia, eu devia ta abraçando meu travesseiro, ainda meio dormindo puxei o travesseiro ainda mais para mim o abraçando com força, senti algo macio preencher toda a minha mão, resolvi apertar, nesse momento escutei um gemidinho gostoso, abri meus olhos assustado e me vi abraçando Kushina, ela estava com as bochechas vermelhinhas e seu rosto deitado no meu peitoral, minha mão direita estava apertando o seio dela. Foram cerca de dez segundos de choque, depois pulei pra trás soltando-a.

"Você acordou animadinho." Ela dizia se sentando na cama.

"Não brinque com coisa seria!" Falei irritado. "Foi sem querer."

Sentei-me do outro lado da cama e bocejei, tinha tido uma ótima noite de sono, esse colchão d'água era ótimo, voltei a olhar Kushina e ela estava deitada quase voltando a dormir toda esparramada na cama, ele estava semi-nua vestida apenas com uma minúscula calcinha branca, a visão era tão sexy que quase fez eu ter um sangramento nasal.

"Levanta. Vamos tomar café." Falei para ela.

"Não quero, vou dormir até o almoço." Ela respondia com a voz cheia de preguiça.

"Sem chances! O café da manhã é a refeição mais importante do dia então levanta!" Falei seriamente.

"Papai me deixa ficar dormindo tá?" Ela respondia tirando sarro de mim.

"Ok. Durma o dia todo então." Respondia irritado já indo para o banheiro escovar os dentes e depois tomar banho.

Ainda estava irritado quando entrei na imensa banheira do banheiro, nunca imaginei que seria o responsável da família, logo eu que sempre fui tão irresponsável. O banho estava tão gostoso que fazia ficar com vontade de ficar mais, só que não queria perder o café, meu estômago estava roncando e eu também queria conhecer a famosa Mizukage, saí do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha, entrei tão irritado no banheiro que tinha esquecido de levar outro par de roupas, olhei pra cama e vi Kushina no seu terceiro sono, ela chegava a roncar, estava deitada de lado abraçando um travesseiro com as pernas. Me sentei no canto da cama e peguei minha mochila no colo procurando roupas limpas, no momento que encontrei a cueca eu tirei a toalha ficando pelado por alguns segundos depois coloquei a cueca, nesse momento escutei um longo suspiro, me virei e vi minha mãe dormindo com um sorrisinho travesso nos lábios, devia estar sonhando com algo.

"Naruto..." Ela dizia tomando minha atenção, estava sonhando comigo! "Isso é errado, não podemos fazer isso..." Senti um arrepio ao imaginar o que ela estava sonhando. "Não...aiii...não coloca a língua aí! humm...é tão gostoso.. mas to morrendo de vergonha." Ela dizia em meio a gemidos, fiquei com a cara vermelha igual tomate e fiquei todo arrepiado. "Aii...hummm delícia...continua vai...aiii...vou explodir...força...humm mete bem fundooo!" Ela continuava gemendo sem parar fazendo eu ficar literalmente duro e totalmente culpado por ficar assim por ela.

Nesse momento ela abriu os olhos e me olhou por alguns segundos, depois caiu na gargalhada, nunca vi alguém rir tanto, eu não sabia aonde enfiar a cabeça.

"Ficou excitado de novo né?" Ela dizia em meio às gargalhadas. "Pervertido! Achou que eu estava sonhando sacanagem né?"

As palavras dela me deixaram ainda mais revoltado com a brincadeira sem graça que ela tinha acabado de fazer. Vesti minha roupa correndo, tudo que eu queria era sair daquele quarto e hoje com certeza iria ficar horas sem falar com ela e também não dormirei na mesma cama à noite. Ela notou que tinha passado dos limites e ficou em silencio, no momento que ia abrir a porta e sair sem dizer nada escutei um soluço de choro, me virei e a vi chorando, pensei em ignorar o choro dela e sair a deixando chorando sozinha, mas simplesmente não consegui, fui quase que correndo abraçá-la.

"Me desculpa por favor." Ela dizia com uma voz de choro. "Sei que exagerei na brincadeira, não quero que me odeie."

"Você sabe que é impossível eu te odiar, afinal eu te amo muito." Falei limpando as lágrimas da bochecha dela. "Mas acho melhor não fazer esse tipo de brincadeira, temos pouca diferença de idade, nos conhecemos há poucos dias e eu acho que to entrando na puberdade agora, sabe o que dizem de puberdade atrasada né?"

Ela abriu um sorriso de canto a canto. "Não é puberdade, nós Uzumakis gostamos de sexo mesmo." Ela dizia como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo de se dizer.

"Você entendeu o que eu quero dizer né?" Perguntei.

Ela fez uma carinha mega triste. "Entendi." Respondeu me provocando um suspiro aliviado "Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá parar!"

"Onegaaai." Estava implorando. "Se um dia ambos ficarmos loucos e acontecer alguma coisa vamos nos arrepender demais, é melhor a gente colocar uma distancia entre nós."

Ela ficou em silencio, sabia exatamente sobre o que eu estava falando, eu sabia que estava em terreno perigoso, ela podia se sentir ofendida por eu ter pelo menos pensado nessa hipótese, talvez até brigue comigo, mas tinha que falar isso, deixar bem claro, desde dia da fonte termal eu estava pensando em deixar uma distancia segura entre nós, e a noite passada fez eu ter certeza, se eu não tivesse tão desiludido com tudo poderia ter feito alguma besteira e isso era a ultima coisa que eu queria, eu trouxe ela de volta para tê-la ao meu lado e não para decepcioná-la fazendo esse tipo de coisa.

O silencio que ela fazia estava começando a me incomodar, já estava com medo dela se sentir ofendida demais com o que eu disse, juntei minhas mãos em pedido de desculpas. "Gomen... Gomen... Gomen." Pedia desculpas. "Não prestei atenção no que estava falando e acabei insinuando algo impossível, estou consertando o que falei, é impossível acontecer de você cair na tentação só que é possível eu cair na tentação e a ultima coisa que eu quero é você triste comigo, decepcionada, então por favor, pare com as brincadeiras sensuais."

"Eu..." Ela começou a falar, parecia muito triste. "Eu estou sofrendo, quando você não está perto de mim me sinto abandonada, eu não tenho mais ninguém." Ela me abraçava com muita força passando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. "Sei que às vezes exagero nas brincadeiras, mas é um jeito da gente se aproximar mais, ainda somos dois estranhos um para o outro, e eu quero saber tudo sobre você, o que você ama o que você odeia, eu quero amar o que você ama e quero odiar o que você odeia! Você já nasceu sendo uma das duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, agora você é simplesmente tudo para mim!"

Estava emocionado, nunca ninguém tinha falado assim comigo. "Me sinto invencível quando estou assim com você." Falei apertando ela em meus braços. "Não quero que nada estrague o que temos agora."

Ela segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me olhava nos olhos. "Nada...simplesmente nada pode fazer a gente se separar, não esquenta a cabeça com isso, o que rolar rolou." Ela dizia frisando o "nada", não entendi parte_o que rolar rolou_ , depois se aproximou encostando seus lábios no meu me dando um selinho estalado. "Nunca mais peça pra gente se afastar, ta escutando? Nunca mais, não quero que você pense nisso, meu maior desejo é a cada dia a gente ficar mais próximos e não mais distante, se pedir isso de novo te deixo de castigo!"

Não aguentei segurar e caí na gargalhada. "Sonhadora! Não tenho idade de ficar de castigo."

Senti ela soltar meu rosto e em seguida ela me deu um cascudo. "Não me irrite!" Ela dizia mega brava.

"Gomen." Falei engolindo o riso. "Vou tomar café, você vem?"

"Não, vou dormir." Ela dizia sorrindo já se deitando na cama. "Quero voltar pra um sonho que eu estava tendo de noite, tava tão bom, você é pervo!"

"Pode tentar me enganar de novo, mas agora to vacinado, não vai funcionar." Falei já me levantando indo em direção a porta.

"Isso mesmo. Não acredite." Ela dizia sorrindo. "Melhor assim que aí posso sonhar muita sacanagem sem me sentir irresponsável e aproveite e sai logo do quarto, preciso de um tempinho sozinha."

Ela sabia o que precisava falar pra me enganar e me deixar inquieto. "Pra que?" Perguntei antes de sair.

"Se-gre-do!" Ela dizia forçando uma voz sensual. "Sabe aquele travesseiro que estava entre minhas pernas? Eu o sujei."

"Você não muda." Falei irritado.

"Odoro sua expressão anterior." Ela dizia seriamente. "E sim, eu não mudo, se prepare pra uma vida bem agitada."

"Ok..ok." Falei abrindo a porta. "Durma bem."

"Não vou dormir." Ela dizia com aquela voz sexy.

"Então não se esforce muito." Falei com um sorriso safado nos lábios lançando uma piscadela pra ela, decidi entrar na brincadeira e parece que deu certo, pois ela ficou corada.

Pegou o travesseiro e jogou em minha direção, fechei a porta antes que o travesseiro me acertasse "Seu chato!" Escutei o grito dela.

Estava no comprido corredor, vesti minhas roupas com tanta pressa que nem deu tempo de escolher direito, estava vestido com uma calça preta e uma camisa laranja cavada com o símbolo do redemoinho no peito, essa camisa era um presente da minha mãe. Meus cabelos estavam bagunçados, ainda não estava acostumado com esse cumprimento, ele estava chegando até meus ombros, só não cortei ainda por que minha mãe teima em dizer que eu to lindo e não deixa cortar.

Notava vários pares de olhos grudados em mim, chegava a ser estranho, avistei uma janela e andei até ela, queria ver como era essa vila e se estava muito danificada, para minha tristeza não podia ver nada muito longe, uma névoa cobria toda a vila, continuei olhando me esforçando pra ver algo quando avistei um grupo de pessoas lá fora, eles pareciam avaliar as construções invisíveis para mim, observei direito o grupo e notei que era dois homens e uma mulher, e posso dizer: Que mulher! Simplesmente linda, perfeita, observei que ela segurava algo em sua mão, percebi que era o chapéu Kage.

Foto aqui:

"Caracas! É a Mizukage!" Falei sozinho. "Linda."

Decidi ir ao encontro dela, saltei da janela e caí bem na frente deles, os três pararam de conversar e me olhavam, de perto notei que ela era ainda mais linda, cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, sua pele parecia ser tão macia e seus seios eram imensos, tentava controlar meus olhos para não ficar grudados nele.

"Ohayo." Falei meio que sem graça, os três ficaram em silencio.

Novamente silencio, notei que a Mizukage me analisava, ela me olhava dos pés a cabeça, depois de alguns minutos ela soltou um gritinho e me agarrou passando seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, os outros dois ficaram pasmos.

"Mizukage-sama o que a senhora está fazendo?" Dizia o mais novo.

"Prestem atenção." Ela dizia me apertando ainda mais no abraço. "Olha que rapaz lindo! Quero me casar com ele."

"Você não pode sair abraçando qualquer rapaz que aparece em sua frente e pior, não pode dizer que quer se casar com ele." O mais velho dizia.

"Sou a Mizukage então eu posso." Ela dizia sorrindo. "Então gatinho, qual é seu nome?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Falei sorrindo. "Obrigado pelo elogio"

Os três ficaram paralisados, os outros dois pareciam temer pele vida da Mizukage como se eu fosse uma espécie de monstro que poderia a destruir apenas com um olhar, já a Mizukage soltou outro gritinho e me apertou ainda mais.

"Caso...caso agora!" Ela dizia sorrindo. "Então o hiper poderoso shinobi que nos salvou é gatinho desse jeito? Sou sua! Pulamos o casamento e vamos pra lua de mel." Ela dizia enchendo minha face de beijinho, com sinceridade eu não sabia se ela estava brincando.

"Sua proposta e bem tentadora." Falei sorrindo entrando na brincadeira.

"Primeiro vamos tomar café da manhã juntos, quero você bem alimentado." Ela dizia com um sorrisinho safado. "Vamos ficar uns três dias trancados no quarto."

"Só três dias?" Falei sorrindo. "Pensei que a Mizukage tivesse mais fôlego."

Ela ficou vermelha. "Isso que é homem." Dizia para os outros dois. "Cancelem qualquer compromisso meu por uma semana."

"Mizukage-sama você está falando sério?" O mais novo dizia preocupado. "Estamos no meio da maior guerra da história."

Mizukage e eu começamos a rir que nem loucos, era impossível aquele cara ter acreditado, ele devia ser muito tapado mesmo. Depois que conseguimos controlar os risos Mizukage me soltou e se curvou formalmente.

"Sou Terumi Mei, Godaime Mizukage e nem sei como demonstrar em palavras o prazer que sinto em te conhecer." Ela dizia, de cara eu já gostei dela. "Obrigado por salvar Kirigakure no Sato, seremos eternamente gratos a você Uzumaki Naruto."

"Apenas fiz o que era certo." Falei me curvando também. "O prazer é todo meu! Você é tudo e mais um pouco do que ouvi, realmente é muito encantadora."

Notei que ela ficou corada, era incrível como ficava linda coradinha desse jeito, ela se ergueu e grudou em meus braços, senti o roçar dos seus seios em meu braço, ela parecia não se importar com isso, pois me puxou ainda mais pra junto dela.

Ela me levou pra dentro do prédio novamente, todos os shinobis que estavam no prédio nos olhavam, andamos pelo aquele cumprido corredor até chegar em frente a uma grande porta de carvalho com o símbolo de Kirigakure no Sato gravado na porta, ela abriu a porta e nós entramos, fiquei surpreso ao notar que estávamos no quarto dela, por um momento de insanidade pensei que aquelas brincadeiras poderiam se tornar verdade.

"Espero que não se importe de tomar café aqui comigo." Ela dizia soltando meu braço já indicando uma pequena mesa redonda com apenas dois lugares, em cima dela nosso café já nos esperava. "Se fossemos tomar café na sala de refeições iria ter muitos olhos nos observando e não poderíamos conversar direito."

"Não me importo, prefiro aqui." Falei já me sentando em uma das cadeiras.

Ela sorria se sentando na outra. "Nunca imaginei que você seria assim, sempre ouvi historias incríveis sobre você, mas imaginava você mais velho e não tão gatinho."

"Ouvi historias?" Perguntei "Como alguém tão importante como você já ouvi sobre alguém como eu?"

"Kazekage é seu fã numero 1." Ela dizia sorrindo. "Creio que era, agora eu sou."

Senti minhas bochechas arder de vergonha olhei pra ela e ela estava olhando pra mim, sorrindo, e que sorriso lindo. O tempo com ela parecia passar voando, tomamos nosso café da manhã e ficamos conversando, acabei contando boa parte da minha vida para ela e ela acabou contando a dela para mim, eu realmente tinha gostado dela, seu jeito caloroso e doce de ser já tinha me conquistado.

"Então Terumi-sama, vou acordar Kushina-chan se não ela vai dormir o dia inteiro." Falei me levantando.

"Chame-me de Mei." Ela dizia se levantando junto comigo me acompanhando até a porta.

"Claro." Respondi parando em frente à porta. "A partir de agora só te chamarei de Mei-chan."

Ela foi rápida e me pegou completamente desprevenido, segurava meu rosto entre suas mãos e grudava nossas bocas, senti a língua dela invadir minha boca com urgência e me deliciei deixando nossas línguas se entrelaçarem deslizando uma na outra intensamente. Isso não era só um beijo, era simplesmente o beijo.

Ela encerrou o beijo com um selinho molhado e continuou beijando minha face descendo até meu queixo dando uma mordidinha gostosa lá depois continuou descendo por meu pescoço me enchendo de beijos ali fazendo em ter uma serie de arrepios, ela mordeu e sugou minha pele por alguns segundos soltando o chupão e com certeza deixando uma marca ali, foi até meu ombro e mordeu com força e depois ficou com a cabeça deitada ali.

"Você é incrível." Ela sussurrou. "Esse beijo foi uma forma de te agradecer."

"_Não escapa uma, cruzes seu moleque tarado._" Kyuubi dizia na minha mente.

"_Oh ta com ciúmes? Fica assim não! Se transforma em uma garota bem bonita que te beijo também._"

"_Calado inútil!_" Ela urrava me provocando uma dor de cabeça.

"Vou me esforçar pra salvar sua vila varias vezes." Falei para ela.

"Não precisa." Ela dizia me apertando ainda mais. "Só essa vez te deu muitos créditos."

Sorri colocando a teoria dela em pratica colocava a mão em seu queixo e erguia o rosto dela em seguida mordia seu lábio inferior o chupando bem gostoso antes de iniciar um novo beijo, esse ainda mais intenso que o outro, nossos línguas se encontravam fora de nossas bocas e dançavam juntos trazendo um prazer imenso para ambos.

"Sua namorada não ta te esperando?" Ela dizia em um intervalo de nossos beijos.

"Namorada?" Perguntava intrigado.

"Kushina-san." ela respondia sorrindo. "Ela é muito legal e animada, não me importo em dividir você com ela."

"Kushina?" Falei assustado, com certeza ela tinha dito que era minha namorada, não podia desmentir, pensei em mudar de assunto. "Então pra quando será nosso casamento?"

"Falei que iríamos pular o casamento e ir direto para lua de mel." Ela dizia com o rosto enterrado em meu pescoço, ela adorava essa parte em meu corpo, e eu adorava sentir os beijos dela ali.

"Podemos começar agora." Falei deslizando minhas mãos pelo o corpo dela parando em seu quadril a onde eu apertava com mais força.

"Nossa que tentação." Ela sussurrava. "Mas realmente agora não dá, tenho uma surpresa pra você e seu grupo então vá chamá-los."

"Ok..ok" Falei me esforçando para sair dos braços ela, ela me apertava.

"Sabe, toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade." Ela dizia.

"Está falando sobre a lua de mel antecipada?" Perguntava.

"Não, por mais incrível que possa parecer, eu sou virgem, e pretendo me casar assim." Ela dizia descontraída. "To falando sobre casamento."

Fiquei vermelho. "Casamento? Seria legal." Falei com vergonha. "Só que conheço algumas pessoas que não iriam deixar"

"Kushina-san?" Ela perguntava. "Ah, convenço ela a se casar com você também, você teria duas esposas, graças aos deuses isso não é proibido nesse país."

"Você é uma figura." Falei dando um selinho nela. "Então se eu não for agora não deixo você sair do quarto por uma semana."

"Você é uma tentação, mas já disse que sou uma mulher difícil." Ela dizia antes de me beijar novamente ."Ok vai lá, chame todos e vão para a varanda principal"

OK, quando saí do quarto ainda estava meio tonto, podia sentir o sabor do beijo dela em minha boca o calor do corpo dela em meus braços, era algo surreal, foram menos de duas horas com ela e eu já sentia algo forte, a conversa dela, o jeito dela ser, tudo isso fazia eu me sentir cada vez mais impressionado, nunca tinha encontrado alguém como ela, disso eu tinha certeza.

Estava indo para o quarto quando encontrei minha mãe no corredor, ela estava me procurando, fomos juntos chamar os outros, admito que quando vi Konan fiquei com a face corada, lembranças de ontem tomaram minha mente, tentei afastar as lembranças para não parecer estranho, mas estava difícil, ela por sua vez estava agindo normal comigo, a única diferença era que se posicionou mais próxima de mim, parecia querer ficar perto de mim, dei uma bronca no meu subconsciente quando percebi que estava começando a fantasiar coisas, tinha que agradecer por ela não me odiar.

"Preciso conversar com você." Ela sussurrava.

"Mais tarde conversaremos." Falei.

"Te espero em meu quarto depois do almoço." Ela dizia já andando na frente, minha mãe apertava meu braço e lançava um olhar ciumento pra mim e outro assassino pra Konan, eu segurei um riso.

"Naruto-sama." Makoto dizia animado. "Verdade que vai lutar com a gente pra testar nossas forças?"

"Sim...sim." Respondia sorrindo, eu gostava do jeito do Makoto, ele lembrava eu mesmo quando era criança. "Perguntarei para Mei-chan se tem um lugar adequado para uma luta."

"Obaa, vou mostrar minha força incrível para o senhor!" Ele dizia todo sorridente.

"Sentirei-me honrada primo." Kurumi dizia me lançando um sorriso lindo.

"Cara, a cada segundo eu me torno mais seu fã!" Makoto dizia. "Tipo, essa sua namorada ruiva aí com todo respeito é super gostosa..."

"Obrigada..." Minha mãe dizia o interrompendo, ela parecia animada, agora não sei se era por causa dele ter a chamado de minha namorada ou por que a chamou de gostosa.

"Todas as garotas que eu vi estão caidinhas por você." Ele continuava. "Até a Konan que parece gelo está te dando cada olhada!"

"Cala a boca." Konan dizia ficando com a face corada, era difícil vê-la assim.

"Não estou mentindo." Makoto continuava. "Viajo com a Kurumi há quase um ano e nunca a vi caidinha assim por homem nenhum."

"Por que não fecha a boca seu queimado?" Kurumi dizia mega irritada, lembrava minha mãe quando ficava irritada.

"Hoje cedo vi você e a Mizukage andando de braços dados." Makoto continuava como se ninguém tivesse mandado ele calar a boca. "Então Naruto-sama, além de querer que você seja meu mestre shinobi eu quero que você me ensine a fórmula para pegar tanta mulher!"

"Mizukage...braços dados..." Kushina falava baixinho remoendo. "Pegar tantas mulheres..." Ela continuava, notei que o rosto dela estava vermelho. "O que eu disse sobre você não ser galinha?" Ela gritava acertando um cascudo em minha cabeça.

"_Bem feito._" Kyuubi dizia na minha mente.

POV Kuran Mayumi:

Não sei exatamente o que deu em mim, só sei que no momento que ouvi aquele nome e que vi aquela pintura o meu coração acelerou, até minha respiração acelerou, eu sabia que tinha que encontrá-lo, apenas olhar para ele, tinha que saber quem ele era e por que tive aqueles sonhos com ele, cada dia que passa os sonhos se tornavam mais fortes, cheguei a sonhar fazendo amor com ele e isso estava começando a me preocupar.

A ilha a onde ficava a vila da névoa não era distante de onde estávamos, quinze minutos de barco eu chegaria lá, nesse momento eu sabia que ele estava lá, mas se eu demorasse ele poderia ir embora e eu perderia essa oportunidade, então agi sem pensar, deixei o comando para a Lady Hana, pois eu sabia que ela não iria tentar fazer nada contra minha liderança, podemos dizer que eu confio um pouco nela.

Após deixar o comando com a Lady Hana eu corri de volta ao nosso acampamento, entrei na minha tenda e me troquei, vesti roupas que com certeza não chamariam atenção, puxei o capuz do meu casaco vermelho e tampei meus cabelos brancos prateados.

Corri até a praia e procurei um barco fácil para navegar, como não tinha nenhum decidi ir correndo, podia ser um pequeno ponto marrom em meio ao oceano, eu sabia que ela era a ilha, concentrei meu Chakra nos pés e entrei no oceano, corri durante uns dez minutos até chegar à ilha, meu coração bateu rápido demais, não entendia meu corpo, não entendi por que estava empolgada.

Corri durantes vários minutos até chegar à vila da névoa, notei que a muralha tinha uma parte destruída além de varias casas. Passei facilmente despercebida pelo os shinobis que faziam a segurança, corri pela as ruas desertas estranhando muito tudo isso, nesse momento escutei gritos e aplausos, corri até a onde estava vindo o som chegando a uma grande praça em frente e um prédio imponente, todos olhavam para a sacada do prédio, fiz o mesmo direcionando meu olhar para a sacada, na sacada vi uma linda mulher de cabelos castanhos, ela segurava o chapéu Kage em uma das mãos, devia ser a Mizukage, me peguei admirando ela, ela é jovem e bela e já é uma Kage de uma das vilas mais poderosas do mundo. Ao lado dela tinha um grupo de shinobis, duas mulheres lindas de cabelos ruivos fogo, um cara com a pele morena que ria feito um baka e uma mulher séria com cabelos curtos.

"Quero agradecer a todos que ajudaram a salva nossa vila." A Mizukage dizia. "Mas não fizemos mais do que nosso dever, esse é o nosso lar, agora devemos agradecer a esses aqui, que lutaram por nós como se fosse o lar deles."

Aplausos e gritos de viva explodiram por todo lugar, o povo realmente estava agradecendo seus heróis, estavam mostrando sua gratidão, o grupo de shinobis que estavam na sacada agradecia todo o carinho do povo acenando para eles.

"Agora chamo aquele que lutou contra aquele demônio, que teve maior contribuição para a salvação de Kirigakure no Sato, Uzumaki Naruto." Ela falou, todos ficaram em silencio e meu coração disparou parecendo que ia sair pela a minha boca.

Nesse momento um jovem homem apareceu na sacada, seus cabelos dourados ouro estavam caídos pelo os seus ombros, seus olhos azuis transmitiam poder e outra coisa que no momento eu não tinha certeza o que era, algo parecido com força de vontade, mesmo de longe, só de olhar nos olhos dele eu tive a certeza que eu nunca poderia vencê-lo em uma luta, que ele é invencível. Senti falta de ar e quase perdi as forças das minhas pernas, nunca tinha sentindo isso em toda minha vida, não sabia que tipo de poder aquele rapaz tinha, não sabia os jutsus que ele usava, só sabia que ele tinha total controle sobre mim, como se eu fosse seu animal de estimação, nesse momento eu faria tudo que ele desejar.

Acordei desse transe pelo os gritos e aplausos que a população da vila insanidade dava, o guerreiro de cabelos dourados abriu um largo e perfeito sorriso fazendo eu novamente perder meus sentidos, usei toda minha força para sair dali, não queria ficar olhando para ele, eu não queria ver ele nunca mais, longe dele eu podia ser eu mesma, perto dele eu me tornava um nada, não sei por que, só sei que o poder que ele tem sobre mim é mais poderoso do que tudo que eu já vi ou senti.

Corri pela as ruas até encontrar uma árvore, me sentei em seus pés e comecei a lembrar de Aono, desde momento que eu o conheci até nosso casamento, usava meu cérebro para mostrar ao meu coração quem que eu importava, quem que tinha todos os poderes sobre mim, que era meu mestre e senhor, quando dei por mim estava chorando, chorando novamente, minhas lágrimas estavam aqui de volta, e chorei sem parar sem perceber que o tempo passava.

"Por que chora?" Uma voz linda perguntou.

Ergui minha cabeça e fiquei paralisada, era ele bem aqui na minha frente, seu rosto estava tão próximo do meu, seu sorriso era tão lindo, seus olhos tão profundos, seu cheiro tão convidativo, meu coração disparou, minha respiração ficou ofegante, eu estava hipnotizada por ele, tentava falar mais não conseguia.

"Uma garota tão linda como você não deveria ficar chorando." Ele dizia abrindo ainda mais aquele sorriso, quando dei por mim estava retribuindo seu sorriso. "Viu? Fica ainda mais linda com um sorriso no rosto." Ele ofereceu sua mão, meu corpo agiu por vontade própria segurando a mão dele, quando minha pele encostou na dele meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou, ele me puxou para cima me ajudando a ficar de pé, ainda estávamos bem próximos um do outro, eu podia sentir a respiração dele próxima do meu rosto, usei toda minha força para não o apertar contra mim, era tão difícil ficar perto dele e tão fácil ao mesmo tempo. "Seu nome é?" Ele perguntou.

"Mayumi." Falei odiando o tom da minha voz, que parecia fraca, totalmente submissa.

"Prazer Mayumi." Ele falou.

"Naruto vamos?" A Mizukage apareceu atrás dele.

"Vamos sim." Ele dizia se virando para ela, mas logo ele voltou a me olhar. "Prazer em te conhecer Mayumi-chan, e não chore mais."

Observei ele partir ao lado da Mizukage, eles estavam acompanhados por vários shinobis, e muitos ANBUs, olhei pra ele até ele sair do meu campo de visão, quando isso aconteceu meu coração voltou a bater normalmente.

-_Não vou permitir que ninguém tenha esse poder sobre mim_- Pensei enquanto andava para o lado oposto que ele estava. -_Preciso conversar com ele, saber quem ele é, descobrir tudo sobre ele, só assim poderei me ver livre dele, partir pra nunca mais o encontrar, só que com toda essa proteção e pessoas o rodeando é impossível falar com ele a sós, preciso o atrair até o acampamento Kuran, e já sei exatamente como fazer isso_- Sorria com esses pensamentos, já estava com todo um plano em mente, iria encontrar cara a cara com ele, saber quem ele é e depois partir pra nunca mais vê-lo. – _Só não entendo por que eu preciso falar com ele a sós antes de partir, por que necessito tanto disso?_ – Saí da vila com esse pensamento atormentando todo o meu ser.


	6. Capitulo Extra: Hentai Incesto

Capitulo 05½:

POV: NARUTO

Posso dizer que o jantar foi engraçado demais, Mei e Kushina acabaram bebendo demais, as duas começaram a contar piadas, serio elas realmente começaram a contar piada, e eu me acabei de tanto rir. Conversamos e rimos até ambas cair no sono, peguei Mei no colo e a levei até sua cama, beijei seus lábios em despedida e depois peguei Kushina no colo a levando para nosso quarto, a deitei na cama e fiquei observando ela dormindo, era tão linda e perfeita que me deixava até meio sonso.

"_Que imoral_" levei um susto ao ouvir uma voz feminina em minha cabeça.

"_Quem é você e o que fez com a Kyuubi_" pensei assustado.

"_Bakaaa, sou eu, to usando essa voz por que você só me chama no feminino mesmo_" Kyuubi respondia irritada.

"_Que merda avisa antes quase morri de susto_"

"_**CALADOOO**_" ela gritava em minha mente, fazendo em ter outra dor de cabeça.

Me sentei na cama, minha cabeça ainda doía, me lembrei que Kushina tinha dito que odiava dormir de roupa, então comecei a tirar a roupa que ela usava, posso dizer que ela estava vestindo uma roupa bem sexy, tirei sua blusa e quase saltei de susto ao notar que ela estava sem sutiã, meu corpo voltou a ficar acima da temperatura normal, comecei minhas caricias pela a barriga magra a sarada dela e fui subindo, sabia que isso era errado, deitei minha cabeça em meio aos seus vantajosos e cheirosos seios, ela abraçou minha cabeça com força me pressionando ainda mais em seus seios.

"Eu te amo tanto" ela dizia sonhando "Minato, eu te amo"

Confesso que foi um choque, não podia identificar nesse estante o que eu estava sentindo, dei um sorriso sem alegria e com cuidado para não acordar ela sai de seu abraço, desabotoei sua calça e a puxei pra baixo a tirando a deixando só de calcinha, consegui sorrir ao ver a calcinha dela, era branca de algodão com pequenos desenhos de sapinhos, tinha certeza que esse tipo de calcinha era usada por garotinhas de onze anos, nela tinha ficado extremamente fofo e sexy ao mesmo tempo, puxei o lençol cobrindo parte do seu corpo, depois dei um beijo na testa dela.

"Boa noite" sussurrei "Juro que amanhã farei nossa relação ser normal, como deve ser"

Peguei meu travesseiro e dois lençóis, fiz uma espécie de cama no chão, tirei minha camisa e calça ficando de cueca, já ia me deitar quando escutei uma batida na porta, fui até a porta e abri, no momento que abri senti um puxão em minha nuca quando me dei conta Mei já estava me beijando, não resisti nem por um segundo a aquele beijo, eu realmente precisava dele, precisava dos sentimentos que ele me trazia.

"Vem" ela dizia já me puxando.

Andamos quase que corremos pelo o corredor até chegar ao quarto dela, nos beijávamos em um ritmo intenso, as mãos delas deslizavam pelo o meu corpo de uma maneira muita atrevida, passava pelo o meu peitoral a onde ela arranhava sem dó, depois desceu para dentro de minha cueca, senti meu corpo inteiro se enrijecer quando ela começou a acariciar o meu pau intensamente, movimentando sua mão por toda a extensão em alta velocidade, pra cima pra baixo, circularmente, apertando, realmente queria me enlouquecer.

Ela me jogou na cama fazendo eu cair sentado depois com um único puxão rasgou seu próprio vestido ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã, rapidamente ela tirou o sutiã fazendo seus imensos seios saltarem para fora em seguida veio até mim e se sentou no meu colo, a gente voltou a se beijar, um beijo louco, insano e cheio de tesão, minhas mãos pararam em seu quadril a onde apertei sua bunda com força, ela parou o beijo e me segurou pelo o cabelo, em seguida forçou meu rosto contra seus seios.

"Chupa eles vai" Mei-chan dizia com a voz cheia de desejo.

Não esperei ela dizer duas vezes e comecei a chupar os seios dela, coloquei um dos biquinhos em minha boca o chupando com força passando minha língua nele enquanto chupava, enquanto isso usava minha mão para massagear o outro seio, esfregando o outro biquinho com meus dedos, ela gemia alto, pulando em meu colo, rebolando, fazendo meu pau roçar em sua bucetinha, a única coisa que estava impedindo a penetração era o tecido de nossas roupas de baixo. Ela continuava pulando e rebolando enquanto eu chupava seus seios, eu estava quase explodindo de tanto prazer.

"Ai...delicia...to quase lá" ela dizia em meio aos gemidos "**Aii...vou gozarr**"

Ela gritou e se esticou todinha, senti o biquinho do seio dela ficar ainda mais dura e sua calcinha ficar encharcada, depois de algum segundos ela relaxou, puxou minha cabeça e me deu um beijo carinhoso.

"Você me fez gozar apenas chupando meus seios" ela falou sorrindo.

"È as reboladas não contam?" falei sorrindo também.

"Com certeza contam" ela dizia voltando a enfiar a mão pra dentro de minha cueca "Você ta tão animadinho, pena que por hoje é só"

"Para sem chances" falei indignado "Se fizer isso vai ser mega injusta"

"Juro recompensar em dobro em nossa lua de mel" ela dizia já saindo de cima de mim "Vai dormir meu docinho"

Pensei em levantar e sair sem nem olhar pra ela, eu realmente estava puto, mas ela não deixou, antes de eu abrir a porta ela veio e me puxou para mais um beijo apaixonado e só deixou eu sair depois de dizer boa noite para ela.

Corri que nem um louco no corredor até chegar no quarto, tinha certeza se fosse visto, estando de cueca e ainda com o pau duro, com certeza iriam me chamar de tarado ou coisa pior. Entrei correndo e fechei a porta, meu corpo estava em chamas, eu ainda estava completamente excitado, decidi cuidar disso sozinho e fui para o banheiro, tirei minha cueca e me sentei no banquinho de madeira, que sempre me sentava quando esfregava minhas costas, me sentei de costa para a porta e comecei eu mesmo a me satisfazer.

"**Ohhhhhhhhh**" a porta se abriu com um estrondo. "Que gracinha, que bom que acordei com o barulho da porta"

Tinha levado o maior susto da minha vida "Poderia voltar a dormir?" falei em um tom frio.

Ela ignorou o que eu dizia e vinha em minha direção. "Quero te ajudar"

"Você é louca?" falei irritado. "Você é minha..."

Minha fala foi interrompida pelo abraço dela, ela se ajoelhou e me abraçou por trás com força, senti seus seios gostosos apertarem em minhas costas. "Eu te amo, te amo muito" ela dizia com os lábios colados em minha orelha me trazendo um arrepio gostoso. "Não é o amor que você ta pensando, me sinto suja por isso, mais eu te amo como homem, eu te desejo como homem, nunca vou deixar de amar Minato, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa te amar, deixa eu te amar?" ela nunca tinha falado tão seriamente comigo.

Estava em choque, literalmente petrificado, senti a mão dela alisar minha coxa subindo bem gostoso. "Deixo, eu deixo" sussurrei.

Ela segurou meu pau com jeito, me arrepiei inteiro enquanto a mão dela o envolvia todo, ela se movimentou e ficou de frente pra mim, seu sorriso mais travesso estava dançando em seus lábios, tão linda que quase fez eu perder o fôlego, ela começou com os movimentos subindo e descendo sua mão nele, acariciando a cabecinha com o dedão enquanto a outra mão acariciava meu peitoral, ela curvou pra frente e deslizou sua língua pelo os meus lábios e depois encaixou nossas bocas em nosso primeiro beijo de verdade, era incrível o sabor da boca dela, a língua dela se movia dentro da minha boca com uma urgência incrível, seus chupões e minha língua e lábios fez eu ir a loucura completamente, ela descia os beijos pelo o meu pescoço a onde chupou com força até deixar uma marca, continuou descendo o beijo por meu peitoral, me arrepiei inteiro quanto ela deslizou a língua por um dos meus mamilos e depois foi para o outro fazendo o mesmo, a mão dela não movimentava muito rápido, subia e descia devagar, circularmente, ela colocou um dos meus mamilos na boca e começou a chupar com força enquanto aumentava o ritmo da masturbação, subindo em descendo sua mão em alta velocidade agora, bombando bem gostoso, era tesão demais pra mim agüentar, urrei de tesão quando gozei, ela colocou a mão na frente recebendo todo o gozo em sua mão.

"Prontinho querido" ela dizia me dando um selinho em seguida já se levantava.

"O que?" perguntava ainda sem ar. "A onde vai?"

"Dormir" ela respondeu já se apressando até a porta "Tome um banho bem demorado tá"

"Dormir com isso em sua mão?" perguntei intrigado.

"Sim...faz bem pra pele" ela dizia sorrindo.

"Sem chances, lave a mão" falei me levantando.

"**CHATOOO**" ela gritou "Por que só você pode se divertir?"

Fiquei vermelho novamente mais tomei coragem para falar. "Deixa eu ver?"

Ela ficou ainda mais linda vermelhinha, mordeu seu próprio lábio antes de responder. "Deixo"

Kushina se virou, notei que a parte da frente da calcinha dela estava molhadinha, ela sorrio ainda com a face corada e logo em seguida tirou a calcinha, fiquei louco ao observá-la pelada, os traços do seu corpo, sua sensualidade, sua bucetinha linda toda depilada na parte de baixo e só com um risco de cabelo na parte de cima, tinha a mesma cor dos seus cabelos, era linda demais, eu estava completamente apaixonado por ela, mesmo sabendo que isso era errado e impuro, eu a desejava mais do qualquer outra garota do mundo.

Ela andou até a banheira vazia e se deitou com as pernas bem abertas, me trazendo uma visão mega sexy, os lábios de sua bucetinha abriu bem gostosinho e eu me deliciei observando aquela linda bucetinha rosada que parecia ser tão macia, meu pau respondeu em seguida ficando durinho novamente, em seguida ela ergueu a mão que estava completamente melada com meu gozo, colocou um dos dedos na boca e começou a chupar bem gostoso.

"Seu gosto é tão bom" ela dizia olhando para mim.

Depois ela esfregar sua mão melada em sua bucetinha e misturando meu gozo com a excitação dela que a deixava extremamente molhada, ela apertou a bucetinha com força, depois começou a se acariciar, gemendo baixinho, eu não agüentei e pulei pra dentro da banheira ficando entre as pernas dela, ela me lançou um olhar surpreso e um sorriso animado.

"Você me quer?" ela perguntou já segurando meu pau com sua mão, o esfregando em sua bucetinha.

"Quero demais" respondi.

Ela sorrio e foi enfiando meu pau bem devagarzinho para dentro dela, senti sua bucetinha o envolver por inteiro, seu calor me envolver inteiro, meu pau pulsou dentro dela, ela sorrio passando seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço me puxando pra junto dela, seu olhar me transmitia calma e amor, me senti tão seguro com ela.

"Eu te amo" sussurrei.

"Eu te amo mais" ela falou sorrindo. "Agora mete, bem fundo, fode sua mulher"

Movimentei meu corpo inteiro pra frente estocando fundo, ela gritou alto, e eu continuei forçando, criando um ritmo rápido e forte, movimentando meu quadril pra frente e pra trás, meu pau bombando dentro dela, entrando e quase saindo, não parávamos de nos beijar enquanto isso, pela a primeira vez na vida eu estava fazendo amor, não era só sexo, estava transando com uma mulher que me ama e eu amo ela, isso era diferente, não menos gostoso mas mais intenso. Não consegui segurar por muito tempo, logo já estava gozando novamente, enchendo a bucetinha dela com meu gozo, ela se contraiu todinha enquanto eu gozava e depois relaxou gostoso em meus braços.

Foram dois minutos que ficamos apenas deitados um em cima do outro apenas se recuperando, logo depois ela saiu de cima de mim e começou a levantar.

"Vem Naruto, quero desse jeito agora" ela dizia ficando quatro já empinando aquela bunda gostosa.

Olhei aquela bucetinha toda melada, delirei passando minha mão na buceta molhada dela melando toda minha mão em seguida esfregava essa mão no meu pau o deixando todo melado do gozo dela, fiquei em pé em cima da banheira, segurei meu pau com a mão direita e comecei a esfregar na bucetinha dela, esfregando a cabecinha em seu clitóris, a provocando, ela gemia alto e pedia pra mim enfiar logo, eu fiz o que ela pediu e enfiei inteiro de uma só fez já estocando fundo, comecei a estocar sem parar dando fortes tapas na bunda dela "Que bucetinha gostosa...aii delicia...rebola no meu pau" dizia para ela, ela obedecia na hora começando a rebolar bem gostoso fazendo meu pau se mexer dentro dela.

"**Ainnn...mete vai...mete fundo e com força**" ela gritava ensandecida. "**Come essa sua safada**"

Isso fazia dessa transa ser muito mais sexo do que amor, era incrível como ela conseguia isso, tínhamos acabado de transar de maneira carinhosa e apaixonada, agora estava transando de maneira quente e selvagem, e estava muitoooo...muitoooo gostoso mesmo.

Continuamos, as reboladas dela me deixava ainda mais louco, eu estava quase no meu limite, socava meu pau com tudo e com toda força pra dentro dela, o som do meu cacete penetrando aquela buceta melada e das minhas bolas batendo contra sua pele estava me deixando louco, descia um tapa forte em sua bunda deixando as marcas dos meus cinco dedos, arrombava aquela bucetinha gostosa penetrando bem gostoso, sentia aquela sensação perfeita me invadir e gozava bem gostoso, despejando vários jatos de porra pra dentro da bucetinha dela, dava as ultimas bombadas e tirava meu cacete de dentro dela fazendo a minha porra escorrer pra fora de sua bucetinha, escorrendo por suas pernas.

Perdi as forças sobre minhas pernas e meu corpo caiu sobre o dela, abracei ela com força por trás e ficamos assim deitados tentando recuperar o fôlego, apertava meu corpo contra o dela adorando sentir nossos corpos assim juntinhos, como se fosse um.

"Você é perfeito" ela falou com a voz fraquinha.

"Você que é perfeita" falei sorrindo "Isso é de família"

"Com certeza" ela falou caindo na gargalhada. "Então já descansou? Quero mais...muitooo mais"

Sorri para ela, eu também queria mais, sabia que nessa noite eu não iria dormir, iria virar ela aqui, dentro dessa banheira fazendo amor bem gostoso, e também transando de maneira bem quente e selvagem, tudo isso com ela, minha musa de cabelos vermelhos.


	7. Capitulo 06: Casamentos

Capitulo 07:

**POV: NARUTO**

Acordei com o som de batidas na porta, estava deitado na banheira com Kushina dormindo em cima do meu peitoral, ambos pelados, senti meu rosto arder ao lembrar-me da noite passada, tinha sido incrível e surreal. Alisei o rosto dela e dei um beijinho em sua testa.

"Acorda." Falei baixinho. "Tem alguém batendo na porta"

Ela abriu seus lindos olhos e me olhou, notei que lançava um olhar surpreso. "Por que estamos dormindo na banheira e você tá pelado? É normal eu ficar pelada, agora você..." Ela dizia.

Nesse momento eu quis cavar um buraco e me enfiar. Ela não se lembrava de nada! Devia estar bêbada, o que significa que eu transei com ela enquanto ela estava bêbada, ela nunca iria me perdoar por isso.

"Meu corpo inteiro dói." Ela dizia se sentando. "Principalmente aqui em baixo."

"Deve ser por que dormimos na banheira." Não acreditava em mim mesmo, estava mentindo para ela, morrendo de medo dela ficar com tanto ódio de mim que nunca iria me perdoar.

"Não tente me enganar Uzumaki Naruto." Ela dizia em um tom super irritado. "Acha que eu, que já fui uma mulher casada, não reconheço o próprio corpo, corpo este que está todo dolorido, especialmente naquele lugar, isso quer dizer que passei a noite inteira transando. **Então confesse seu erro mortal e imperdoável!**"

Fiquei mega assustado, ela gritou a ultima parte, era um erro mortal e sem perdão, estava acabado, tive que segurar o choro, fechei meus olhos com força para não chorar. "Gomen-nassai"

Silencio...sem resposta dela, agora estava completamente desesperado, quando ia falar mais alguma coisa eu senti a água bater no meu rosto e as gargalhadas divertidas da Kushina.

"**Bakaaa!**" Ela gritava morrendo de rir. "Te enganei direitinho! Precisava ver seu rosto de desespero, foi tão hilário!"

"**Sua baka!**" Gritei irado, tirando o chuveirinho da mão dela e a derrubava na banheira ficando por cima dela. "Não imagina meu desespero."

"Eu imagino sim." Ela dizia sorrindo. "Não se preocupe bobinho. Sabe, a noite de ontem é algo impossível de se esquecer, completamente impossível."

"Pra mim também." Falei dando um selinho nela. "Vai tomar banho que eu atendo a porta, já volto."

"Ta bom." Ela dizia me puxando pelo o cabelo para me beijar de verdade, um beijo intenso e apaixonado. "Vou-me pré-aquecendo." Ela dizia com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios.

Saí da banheira e peguei uma toalha a enrolando ao redor da minha cintura, me olhei no espelho e vi três marcas roxas em meu pescoço, além de vários arranhões em meu peitoral, novamente as cenas da noite anterior voltaram a passar em minha mente, fiquei corado instantaneamente. Saí do banheiro e andei até a porta do quarto para ver quem estava batendo, e olha que tinha uns dez minutos que a pessoa batia.

"_Vocês são tão imorais._" A nova voz da Kyuubi falava em minha mente.

"_Olha quem fala._" Respondi mentalmente.

"_Não sou obrigada a ficar assistindo você cruzando com toda fêmea do mundo._" Kyuubi dizia.

"_Você gosta._" Respondi dando um sorriso. "_Eu sei que gosta, eu sinto isso._"

"_**Calado!**_" Ela gritava, uma ótima maneira de iniciar o dia com dor de cabeça.

Abri a porta e dei de cara com uma linda shinobi da névoa, ela tinha cabelos verdes e olhos da mesma cor, sua pele era branca como a neve recém caída, um belo corpo, usava roupas shinobis bem sexy, dava pra ver que a rede shinobi estava prendendo seus vantajosos seios, para ter peitos daquele tamanho devia ser parente da Mei-chan.

"Pois não." Falei.

A garota ficou corada instantaneamente, notei que os olhos dela estavam em meu peitoral.

"Então..." Falei sorrindo tentando obter uma resposta.

"Café Mei-sama convidando tomar chamando você está!" Ela dizia rapidamente, não entendi nada que ela disse.

"O que?" Perguntei.

"Gomen-nassai." Ela dizia se curvando. "Mei-sama está te convidando para tomar café com todos."

"Ahhh... agora entendi." Falei sorrindo. "Diga que estarei lá dentro de meia hora...não, uma hora."

"Hai." Ela falou.

"Então até mais." Falei já fechando a porta.

Tirei a toalha e joguei em cima da cama e já fui voltando para o banheiro, encontrei Kushina deitada na banheira, ela estava tão sexy; as pernas abertas com espuma cobrindo suas partes íntimas.

"Ande logo." Falei sorrindo. "Tenho que banhar"

"Andar logo?" Ela perguntava. "Eu disse que ia me pré-aquecer, entãão, to aquecida, venha logo."

"Vamos chegar atrasados." Falei.

"Calado." Ela dizia. "Já pra banheira, isso é uma ordem!"

Sorri, não podia desobedecê-la. "Uma hora." Falei ao entrar na banheira, ela já me puxava pelo pescoço me deitando sobre ela.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Estava sentado na cama já vestido, amarrava meus tênis enquanto Kushina terminava de se vestir, nós estávamos atrasados, cerca de vinte minutos atrasados, admito que foi culpa minha, era estranho, mas era como se nós nos encaixássemos perfeitamente, a atração era tamanha que era impossível evitar, tanto que ambos decidimos parar de evitar, na realidade eu decidi, ela me disse que nunca pensou em evitar.

"To pronta." Ela dizia me abraçando por trás.

"Serio! Preciso cortar meu cabelo." Falei irritado com o novo cumprimento.

"**Nãooo!**" Ela gritou. "Você fica lindo assim."

"Ta me incomodando, marquei de lutar com eles hoje e ele pode me atrapalhar." Falei.

"Deixa comigo." Ela falou sorrindo.

Observei-a se levantando, em seguida pegou uma kunai da minha bolsa shinobi e cortou uma tira do lençol, depois desapareceu pra dentro do banheiro, quando voltou estava com uma escova na mão, ela voltou a se sentar atrás de mim e começou a passar as mãos pelo o meu cabelo e começou a pentear.

"Seu cabelo igual ao do Minato." Ela dizia sorrindo. "Não é muito liso, se eu o cortasse iria ficar idêntico, não quero isso, então vamos fazer algo diferente. Seu cabelo ta cumprido o bastante para amarrar em um rabo de cavalo, mesmo não sendo liso vai dá pra amarrar e você vai ficar ainda mais gostosinho."

"Nem ontem e nem hoje você me chamou de gostosinho." Falei sorrindo. "Você me chamou de gostoso mesmo."

Senti o cascudo em minha cabeça. "Não fale coisas que me deixem envergonhada." Ela dizia com uma voz tímida. "Prontinho, você tá lindo."

"Eu te amo demais." Falei com sinceridade. "Não imagino minha vida sem você."

"Eu te amo beeeem mais." Ela dizia deitando a cabeça em minhas costas. "Nunca me abandone, fique perto de mim, me dando amor e carinhoso, fique comigo pra sempre.

Virei-me e a beijei com muito amor, nossas bocas se encaixavam de maneira perfeita, nossas línguas se entrelaçavam com um fervor incrível, senti meu coração disparar, era como se o amor que eu sentia por ela começasse a emanar do meu corpo, a gente se beijou durantes vários e incríveis minutos, encerrando-o quando nosso fôlego foi finalmente derrotado.

Me levantei e fui até o espelho, olhei meu reflexo e realmente gostei, eu estava mesmo bonito, usava a blusa preta cavada com o símbolo do redemoinho no peito, e minha calça laranja, meu cabelo estava amarrado, consegui sorrir ao notar uma semelhança com o penteado do Itachi, a diferença maior era a cor de nossos cabelos e que meu cabelo não era tão liso então ficava um pouco mais pontudo na franja. Na realidade me lembrava mais o cabelo do Ero-sennin, só que bem mais curto e bem mais maneiro.

Fomos quase que correndo para o local do café da manhã, seria realizado no salão nobre, mesmo local aonde aconteceu o jantar em minha homenagem ontem, o mesmo que eu não fui, Mei-chan não me deixou ir, e me obrigou a ter um jantar particular com ela, Kushina morrendo de ciúmes acabou indo junto, as duas beberam igual doidas e acabaram me matando de tanto rir contando piadas. O salão nobre era um grande salão oval, seu teto tinha uma bela pintura do oceano junto com as ilhas do país da água, a parede era azul-acinzentado adornado com pilastras que ostentavam desenhos de ondas cuidadosamente feitos. Realmente era um lindo ambiente que não estava muito lotado, apenas a mesa principal ainda tinha algumas pessoas, uma delas era Mei-chan, Kushina apertou meu braço com mais força quando Mei-chan se levantou e veio andando até nós, sabia que ela estava morrendo de ciúmes, o ciúme dela deve ter aumentado ainda mais quando Mei-chan me abraçou com força e me levou até sua mesa.

O café em um todo foi tranqüilo, tirando a parte que o sobrinho da Mei-chan, aquele jovem que estava lutando sozinho contra um Akatsuki, se levantou e se curvou em minha frente agradecendo de maneira formal eu ter ajudado em sua batalha, na realidade eu gostei do moleque, ele parecia poderoso, quando ficou sabendo que eu iria testar a força dos meus companheiros de viagem ele logo ficou empolgado e pediu pra eu lutar contra ele também, lógico que aceitei com grado.

Mei-chan pediu pro Jin levar os outros para a Arena. Parecia que ela queria conversar alguma coisa comigo, ela se levantou e pegou na minha mão me puxando. No meio do caminho Kushina nos alcançou.

"Então irei junto!" Kushina dizia em um tom desafiador, como se estivesse desafiando ao dizer o contrário de sua palavra.

"Sem problemas." Mei-chan falou sorrindo para ela, logo Kushina retribuiu o sorriso, as duas se davam naturalmente bem.

Enquanto os outros foram para a Arena, eu e Kushina acompanhamos a linda Mei pelos corredores do prédio da água, que era um palácio, residência oficial e sede do governo do país da água. Andamos até chegar a uma imensa porta de carvalho enegrecido, olhei admirado para a carpintaria da porta, tinha desenho de ondas, além de animais marinhos, como uma imensa baleia na parte superior, a maçaneta da porta era prata e também era cheia de detalhes, tudo muito caprichado e belo.

Mei-chan abriu a porta e eu dei de cara com uma sala incrível, a sala do Hokage parecia um armário velho se a gente comparar. A sala da Mizukage era imensa, cada parede parecia uma obra de arte em si, a parede atrás do grande sofá branco era uma verdadeira pintura, o chão era de mármore branco e o teto uma cúpula de vidro com desenhos de animais marinhos, além que dava para ver o céu através dela, a mesa da Mizukage era imensa, atrás da mesa uma poltrona que mais parecia um trono, atrás da poltrona estava as imensas janelas da sala, cujo vista era toda a vila em si, mas também podia se ver o mar que estava atrás de uma formação de montanhas, era linda a vista.

"Uau." Falei de queixo caído.

"O titulo Mizukage é dado ao líder da vila, mas o líder da vila também é o governador do país, por isso minha sala é tão exagerada assim." Ela dizia sorrindo já indo em direção a poltrona-trono, se sentando.

"Imagino!" Falei. "A responsabilidade é ainda maior."

"Com certeza!" Ela dizia deixando seus ombros caírem.

"Então por que nos convidou aqui?" Kushina perguntava já se jogando no sofá.

"Quero fazer o convite oficial a vocês." Mei-chan dizia sorrindo.

"Convite?" Perguntei indo até uma das cadeiras, me sentando logo em seguida.

"Sim, estou oficialmente os convidando para se tornarem shinobis da vila oculta da névoa." Ela dizia seriamente. "Você será transformado em Jounnin e eu o nomearei líder do esquadrão ANBU, além de te pagar um enorme salário semanal."

Estava em estado choque, meu sonho antes de me tornar Hokage era ser um ANBU, chefe de esquadrão e tudo mais, era um sonho de infância, algo que no decorrer do tempo eu fui esquecendo, agora aqui estava eu, recebendo o convite da Mizukage em pessoa, poderia viver aqui, proteger essa vila como se fosse minha, quem sabe me casar com a Mei-chan e com a Kushina já que aqui poligamia e liberado.

"_Você realmente é insano._" Kyuubi dizia na minha mente.

Ter uma penca de filhos. Posso até me tornar o próximo Mizukage! Era um mundo inteiro de oportunidades se abrindo para mim, só que se eu aceitasse estaria esquecendo dos meus amigos que perderem a vida, me esquecendo da Sakura, o amor da minha vida, eu nunca iria esquecer deles, por isso teria que seguir com meus planos.

"Desculpe-me, sinto-me honrado, mas teria que recusar." Falei seriamente. "Tenho outros planos em mente, e você e seu país fazem parte desses planos."

Mizukage não parecia surpresa. "Já esperava essa resposta, mas tinha que tentar né?" Ela dizia com um sorriso triste nos lábios. "O que posso ser útil?"

"Quero criar uma nação Shinobi, onde todas as vilas estarão sob as cores de uma única bandeira, onde não mais existiria vários países, apenas um país, todos irmãos, só assim eu poderia trazer a verdadeira paz, enquanto o mundo se dividir em vários pedaços, várias cabeças, várias opiniões, sempre vai existir o confronto, a rivalidade e o ódio." Era a primeira vez que dizia meu plano em voz alta, e realmente parecia fantasioso . "Essa é minha Utopia, meu mundo ideal, o mundo que eu vou criar, seja através do diálogo ou da força, não desistirei, pois esse é o meu caminho ninja."

Silêncio. Mei-chan me olhava seriamente, Kushina me lançava um olhar de adoração, era algo intenso, como se ela sentisse tudo que eu sentia, como se cada palavra minha fizesse sentindo absoluto para ela. Notei que ela era meu braço direito, minha companheira que ficaria ao meu lado em qualquer momento da minha vida, eu não a via mais como parente, ela era mais, muito mais que isso, creio que meu porto seguro, aquele que me sustenta para eu alcançar tudo que desejo.

"Se você realizar seus sonhos iremos viver em um mundo incrível!" Mei-chan dizia sorrindo para mim. "Mas me diga em palavras o que você realmente quer de mim."

"Quero que entregue os territórios do país da água para mim, quero me tornar o rei do seu país, e lhe prometo que ele será muito recompensado por ser o primeiro a se unir à minha nação." Tomei coragem e falei tudo, assim na lata mesmo.

"Você prestou atenção no seu pedido?" Ela falou seriamente. "É muito sério!"

"Eu sei que é sério." Falei seriamente. "Confio em você Mei-chan, tenho certeza que pensa igual a mim, sabe que se não fizermos nada o mundo será dominado por Madara, será o fim de tudo, você e a vila da nevoa irão cair perante o poder dos seus cem mil shinobis, além de Bijuu's, o poder dele é grandioso demais."

"Eu sei disso, se não fosse por você e seu grupo já tínhamos caído." Ela falou mordendo o próprio lábio, parecia pensativo. "Eu anexo meu país a seu império dos sonhos... se você se casar comigo."

Entrei em estado de choque, nunca que esperava que a Mei-chan ia dizer algo parecido, esperei pelo o berro imenso da Kushina dizendo não, ou até ela indo até a Mei-chan dando um tapa ou algo parecido nela, mas nada disso aconteceu, Kushina olhava seriamente para a gente, não tinha ciúmes nem nada parecido, ela apenas parecia preocupada, nesse momento ela não parecia a Kushina amante que me deixou louco, parecia a Kushina irmã mais velha, ela nunca pareceu uma mãe ou tia, creio que a pessoa que mais considerei como mãe foi a Tsunade-baachan, se eu fosse ver a Kushina como um membro de minha família eu a veria apenas como uma irmã mais velha mega divertida e linda, talvez por isso aconteceu o que aconteceu.

"Se casando com o Naruto você pode entregar o governo do País da Água para ele com a desculpa dele ser seu marido e você continuaria como Mizukage, como acontece no País do fogo e em outros países que possui um senhor feudal e um kage, líder político e líder shinobi, isso iria evitar você ter problemas com os conselheiros." Kushina dizia seriamente me pegando de surpresa, ela conseguiu interpretar o pedido da Mei-chan em questão de segundos. "Muito inteligente seu plano Mei"

"Além disso, vou me casar com o cara mais bonito e que beija melhor de todo mundo!" Mei-chan dizia super animada. "Só vou sair ganhando, pois o sonho do Naruto é o meu sonho também, um mundo unificado em sem guerras, isso é o que todos queremos, e eu vou ajudá-lo a criá-lo.

"Você conseguira dividi-lo com muitas? Você sabe que em outros lugares o Naruto fará o mesmo acordo para evitar batalhas desnecessárias." Kushina dizia com um sorriso travesso dançando em seus lábios. "Além que eu não abro mão dele como homem, ele é meu também, você sempre o dividirá comigo."

"Não sou ciumenta." Mei-chan dizia sorrindo. "A respeito a você; gosto de você, podemos passar a lua de mel juntos, nós três."

Logo uma fantasia surgiu em minha mente, e uma super fantasia, eu, Mei-chan e Kushina juntinhos em um quarto.

"_Tarado._" Kyuubi dizia.

"_Acha que pode dar certo?_" Perguntei.

"_Claro! Essas duas são taradas como você, o único perigo é elas se esquecerem de você e começarem a brincar sozinhas._" Kyuubi dizia soltando um sorrisinho travesso, essa voz feminina dela estava começando a me encher.

"_Não estava perguntando sobre sexo._" Falei irritado. "_Estou falando dos meus planos._"

"_Depende_" Ela respondia.

"_Do que?_" Perguntei.

"_Até a onde você estará disposto a ir até realizar seus planos, quantos vidas estará disposto a tirar para criar o mundo ideal._" Kyuubi respondia com uma voz maliciosa.

"_Irei até a onde eu for preciso e tirarei quantas vidas for preciso,eu destruirei este mundo e o reconstruirei, tudo isso pelo o bem maior_"

"_E os fins sempre justificam os meios._" Kyuubi dizia em um tom sorridente. "_Cada dia eu gosto mais de você moleque! É fascinante!_"

"Eu caso." Falei sorrindo. "Será um enorme prazer me casar com você Mei-chan."

Ela abria um enorme sorriso, pulou de sua poltrona até meu colo e já se agarrava em meu pescoço, um segundo depois já estava me beijando, um dos beijos Mei-chan, deliciosos, atrevidos e super quentes, ela encerrou o beijo com um selinho e levantou do meu colo já indo em direção a porta.

"Vamos ver sua luta então Majestade." Ela dizia fazendo uma reverencia.

"Sim...sim." Falei tentando recuperar meu fôlego, quanto me levantei não vi mais nada pois estava sendo agarrado novamente, agora pela a Kushina, que parecia bem animada para mostrar que o beijo dela era mais gostoso do que o da Mei-chan.

"Você é meu e eu ainda sou ciumenta." Ela sussurrava. "Não me deixe sentir abandonada tá?"

"Isso quer dizer que você terá que deixar nós duas bem satisfeitas." Mei-chan dizia sorrindo. "Duas mulheres, trabalho em dobro."

"_Pelo menos se parasse nessas duas._" Kyuubi reclamava em minha cabeça.

"_Às vezes penso que você sente muitos ciúmes de mim._" Comentei sorrindo.

"_**Calado!**_" Ela gritou fazendo eu ter outra dor de cabeça.

**POV Makoto**

Fazia meia hora que tínhamos chegado a arena, fiquei mega surpreso a ver que ela estava lotada, de alguma forma esse bando de desocupados descobriu que o grande Uzumaki Naruto estaria lutando aqui, isso significa que teria mais gente pra ver eu levando porrada do cara. Eu sempre fui forte, só que esse cara era uma espécie de monstro. Eu sabia que nunca poderia o vencer, nem em um milhão de anos, além de tudo o filho da puta pegava todas! Nesse momento devia estar comendo a gostosa ruiva e a gostosa da peituda da Mizukage, comendo as duas juntas, meu Deus, só de pensar fico com o pau duro.

"Você é sujo." Kurumi dizia se aproximando de mim.

- _Merda você ler pensamentos agora?_ – Pensei irritado. "Por que está me chamando de sujo Kurumi lindinha?" Disse forçando uma voz mega simpática.

"Por que essa coisa sua ta começando a aparecer por cima da roupa, dá um jeito, pois o publico ta vendo." Ela dizia apontando para meu órgão intimo que eu costumo chamar de pau, pinto, pipiu, pequeno grande homem, responsa, poderoso cuspidor, entre outros apelidos mega carinhosos.

"Tenho culpa de estar imaginando o que seu sonho de consumo está fazendo com aquelas duas gostosas?" Perguntei irritado.

"Eles estão tendo uma reunião." Ela falou seriamente.

"Você queria fazer parte dessa reunião né? Cavalgando enquanto ele te chama de cadela." Dizia simulando os movimentos de cavalgada, o rosto dela ficou vermelho igual tomate.

"Por que não respeita uma dama?" O moleque de cabelo branco falou se aproximando da gente.

"Vê se cresce pirralho!" Falei sorrindo.

"Posso te mostrar o pirralho." Ele falou já ficando com o cabelo coberto de gelo.

"Vão brigar enquanto temos tempo de planejar nosso ataque em grupo?" A gostosa de cabelo rosa falou pela a primeira vez nessa semana.

"Você não gosta de conversar né gracinha?" Falei com meu tom conquistador já me aproximando dela.

"Só com pessoas mentalmente desenvolvidas, não é seu caso." Ela respondia secamente.

Simplesmente não entendi direito o que ela estava dizendo. "Ta me chamando de fraco?" Perguntei com o punho fechado.

"Não! De burro mesmo." Ela respondia.

Passamos os últimos quinze minutos criando uma formação de atacar, como sempre eu atacaria diretamente enquanto a gostosa da Kurumi ficaria na retaguarda tentando pegar ele em um Genjutsu, era ela especialista em Genjutsus, já a gostosa da Hikari iria usar Ninjutsu, ela falou que poderia combinar os elementos Terra, Vento e Trovão para criar o elemento Satetsu (Ferro), admito que não acredito muito que ela é capaz, mas fazer o que? Vou ter que confiar. Já o trombadinha do Jin iria tentar congelar alguma parte do Naruto,ficaria junto com a Kurumi, quando aparecer uma brecha usaria seu jutsu de gelo, claro em teoria seria fácil...fácil vencer a luta, afinal, éramos quatro fortes shinobis contra um.

Um minuto se passou e a platéia se explodiu em palmas, o Naruto apareceu, ele parecia ainda mais phodástico que o normal, tinha uma mancha vermelha arredor dos seus olhos, seus olhos estavam completamente diferentes, era algo estranho, mas que emitia poder por todos os lados.

Foto aqui: (.)

"Então estão prontos?" Ele perguntou de maneira simpática. "Desculpem a demora."

"Hehehe sei como é mestre." Falei piscando para ele, queria mostrar que sabia que ele estava pegando as duas gostosonas.

Ele não disse nada, apenas sorriu, depois se posicionou, ele estava exatamente no meio de nós, notei que o trombadinha do Jin já começava a fazer alguns selos, enquanto Kurumi olhava fixamente para o Naruto, ou estava tentando pegar ele no Genjutsu ou estava o paquerando, já a tudo de bom da Hikari fazia selos também, eu sorri pegando uma garrafinha de sakê de dentro do bolso, a virei com um gole só, esse era um sakê especial com o dobro de álcool do normal, era feito pra mim ficar bêbado com uma dose pequena, assim poderia usar meu Taijutsu no estilo bêbado.

"**Kouton no Jutsu.**" Gritou Hikari, observei o corpo dela ficar inteiramente revestido em aço.

Ela corria na direção do Naruto, lutava corpo a corpo, tentava o acertar com socos com seu punho de aço, chutes e até cabeçadas, mas ele era muito rápido, desviava com tranqüilidade, ele era tão rápido que parecia saber todos os movimentos dela antes mesmo dela executar. Comecei a sentir o sakê fazer efeito, sorri animado e já comecei a gingar, minha ginga no estilo bêbado era diferente, era meio que caindo, fui me aproximando da onde acontecia a luta, no momento que vi o Naruto com a guarda um pouco baixa eu tentei o acertar com meia-lua de costas, deixando o pé firme no chão depois fazia um movimento de rotação fazendo meu outro pé subir varrendo a horizontal tentando atingir o Naruto com a parte externa do pé, o acertei na cabeça, ela tonteou e deu dois passos para trás, isso me animou, eu podia acertar ele, agora tinha certeza disso, corri para ficar próximo dele, comecei a gingar em sua frente, ela me olhava com aqueles olhos esquisitos, parecia que tentava ler meus movimentos, não iria esperar muito, me virei e saltei o mais alto que podia, no ar contraí minhas pernas como se fosse uma tesoura e mirei bem no rosto dele dando uma voadora de lado, meu golpe era rápido demais, uma pessoa comum não teria nenhuma reação apenas iria cair, mas ele simplesmente abaixou, passei direto sobre ele, depois senti seu chute acertar minhas costas, isso aumentou minha velocidade fazendo eu bater com toda a força no muro da arena o quebrando um pouco.

"Filho da puta." Falei irritado enquanto tentava me levantar.

No chão observei Jin congelar o chão e prender o Naruto, Hikari aproveitou a chance e fez um jutsu estranho fazendo chover Kunais de aço na direção do Naruto, Kurumi pelo visto desistiu de tentar o pegar no Genjutsu, saltou sobre ele e fez um justsu elemento ar, vários ondas de vento cortante vinha na direção do Naruto, pensei que esse era o fim da luta, no pior dos casos ele iria morrer, mas ele sorriu sem preocupação nenhuma, nesse momento uma explosão de Chakra vermelho aconteceu, os jutsus da Kurumi e Hikari foram reprimidos, vi uma espécie de raio dourado um segundo depois Jin estava caído no chão. – _Eita porra exagerei na bebida agora! _– pensei assustado, me levantei e fiquei procurando o Naruto, mais um raio dourado aconteceu, Kurumi agora voava pelo o ar, observei a trajetória dela até ela cair imóvel no chão, Hikari pareceu assustada, mesmo tendo um corpo coberto de aço ela recuou, observei o raio dourado surgir novamente, desse vez ele tinha a cor vermelha junto, um segundo depois Hikari estava sendo atingida pelo Naruto, que segurava uma esfera de Chakra vermelha em sua mão, o aço que cobria o corpo da gostosa de cabelos rosas foi se quebrando até explodir em mil pedaços, ela ficou desacordada no chão.

"**Pode vim quente que eu to fervendo!**" Gritei pro Naruto e voltei a gingar.

Não sei o que esperava com isso, só sei que vi o raio dourado novamente, e um segundo depois já estava voando no ar, tentei me concentrar pra lembrar o que aconteceu, só me lembro de ter visto o Naruto surgir bem na minha frente e dele ter me dado um soco no queixo que me fez saltar pra trás praticamente voando caindo de costas no chão, senti meu corpo inteiro doer, antes de apagar pude ouvir o publico indo a loucura com a surra que a gente levou.

"Realmente...eu apanhei feio." Falei antes de desmaiar.

**POV Naruto.**

Foi divertido e surpreendentemente difícil, tipo, mesmo usando Sennin Mode e o Rinnegan, eu não os derrotei em apenas um golpe, pior foi que eles tinham traçado um plano de combate, em poucos minutos eles tinham um plano de batalha inteiro contra mim, senti Kurumi me bombardear com Genjutsu, para minha sorte o Rinnegan simplesmente impediu que eu caísse em qualquer um dos seus ataques. Depois fui surpreendido com a força da prima da Sakura, admito que tenho tentando evitar ela, pois ela parecia demais a Sakura, ficar perto dela machucava meu coração, agora lutar com ela machucava meus punhos, era como dar soco em barra de aço, na realidade era exatamente isso que eu estava fazendo, o pior que ela era rápida e forte ao mesmo tempo, seu Taijutsu era simplesmente ótimo, deu muito trabalho para meu Taijutsu Sennin, o pior aconteceu quando o queimadinho do Makoto entrou na luta, e sim ele estava bêbado, parecia dançar na minha frente, não consegui ler seus movimentos, quando vi já tinha levado um golpe dele, por sorte consegui saltar pra trás fazendo o golpe não me acertar em cheio, mesmo assim me deixou meio tonto, só escapei do segundo golpe dele pois consegui ler seus movimentos um pouco antes, no momento que tirei Makoto do páreo eu errei por não ter prestado atenção no Jin, antes de qualquer reação já estava preso no gelo, Hikari aproveitou esse momento de imobilidade minha e lançou um jutsu violento, Kurumi também decidiu se aproveitar e também me atacou com o justu elemento ar. Usei o Chakra da Kyuubi para repelir os jutsus dela, depois decidi parar de brincar, foi divertido usar o Hiraishin no jutsu seguidamente, no fim os derrotei, mas fiquei muito feliz pelo o nível deles, era superior a maioria dos Jounnins que eu conhecia, já o Taijutsu do Makoto era de nível Kage ou superior.

Tínhamos voltado para o Palácio da Água, andava pelo corredor ao lado da Kushina e da Mei-chan. Pra ser sincero, eu não estava interagindo à conversa delas, elas estavam animadas falando sobre o casamento, festa e etc., eu não entendia um terço das palavras que elas falavam, mas eu estava feliz por vê-las tão animadas, descobri que o mundo que vivíamos agora era diferente do mundo que eu vivia, esse mundo em guerra dava poucas motivos para as pessoas sorrirem, e vê-las sorrindo assim tão animadas me deixava feliz também.

"Por que não fazemos o casamento duplo?" Mei-chan perguntava toda sorridente.

"Não, isso atrapalharia a importância da cerimônia de vocês." Kushina dizia sorrindo. "Fazemos do jeito planejado, vocês casam com toda a pompa merecida, e depois eu me acerto com o Naruto."

"Sem chances!" Mei-chan dizia irritada. "Você merece casar com ele tanto quanto eu, afinal o amor de vocês é amor proibido, tão lindo que parece historia de livros de romance!"

Sim, Kushina tinha contado toda a historia para Mei-chan enquanto eu lutava, as duas eram melhores amigas agora, e por incrível que parece Mei-chan não repudiou nosso relacionamento, nem nos chamou de impuros, ela apoiou como se o amor pecaminoso que eu e Kushina estávamos sentindo fosse a coisa mais emocionante do mundo, e o pior, ela estava disposta a fazer de tudo para eu e Kushina nos casarmos, ela queria um casamento duplo, um noivo e duas noivas, se isso acontecesse com certeza o Makoto tentaria me matar.

"Não sei!" Kushina falava ficando com a face corada. "Não posso nem imaginar de atrapalhar o Naruto de alguma maneira, prefiro morrer!"

"**Casamento secreto!**" Mei-chan gritava. "Eu e o Naruto nos casamos de manhã, à noite fazemos o casamento dele com você, um casamento secreto com poucos convidados, só com seus companheiros, seria tão lindo, vocês dois, amantes proibidos pela a natureza até pelas leis divinas, irão firmar compromisso eterno em um casamento secreto, uma cerimônia linda e secreta, nossa que tudo!"

"Se acalme mulher." Kushina dizia sorrindo. "Gostei da idéia, se for tudo bem para o Naruto"

"Hã?" Escutei meu nome na conversa e me assustei por ter entrado de pára-quedas no meio da conversa. "Por mim tudo bem." Falei sorrindo para ela.

"Lindo...gostoso..." Kushina dizia me agarrando pelo o pescoço. "Você é tudo para mim!"

"E você para mim." Falei dando um selinho nela. "Vou tomar banho gente"

"Oba! Vou com você." Kushina dizia animada.

"Sem chances." Mei-chan dizia já puxando Kushina. "Temos que preparar um imenso casamento e um lindo casamento secreto!"

"Mas eu quero esfregar as costas dele." Kushina dizia quase que chorando.

"Depois." Mei-chan já saía arrastando ela. "Vamos nessa, bom banho gatinho"

Observei as duas mulheres mais lindas do mundo saírem andando, em seguida fui até meu quarto, realmente estava cansado pela luta, além da noite cheia de exercícios que tive. Entrei no quarto e já fui tirando a camisa, a joguei em cima da cama e fui direto para o banheiro.

Tomei um relaxante banho e depois me deitei na confortável cama, eu realmente estava cansado, tipo tinha acontecido muitas coisas em um curto período de tempo, eu ainda estava tentando me acostumar com esse estilo de vida, na realidade uma nova vida, totalmente diferente da vida que eu levava antes.

Estava começando a pegar no sono quando escutei o som da porta se abrindo, fingi que estava dormindo para assustar ela, senti uma pressão no colchão, ela estava se sentando na cama, senti a mão dela encostar em minha face e meu coração se aquecer com sua carícia, que me transmitia um real sentimento de amor e carinho.

"O que foi?" Perguntei.

"Tipo, eu estava pensando..." Ela dizia.

Levantei minha cabeça e deitei em seu colo, ela agora fazia cafuné em minha cabeça.

"Sobre?" Perguntei.

"To empolgada." Ela dizia com uma voz doce. "Empolgada e muito apaixonada, só que estou morrendo de medo."

Confesso que me senti super bem ao ouvir o '_muito apaixonada', _mas logo depois me preocupei com o _'morrendo de medo', _e logo o medo dela passou pra mim, como uma espécie de pânico, só de imaginar que alguma coisa poderia afastar ela de mim eu entrava em pânico.

"Medo de que?" Perguntei.

"De estar me precipitando, de estar forçando você a algo que você não deseja." Ela dizia com a voz embargada. "Ontem quando fizemos amor, eu me senti a mulher mais feliz do mundo, eu quero que se dane tudo, eu não me arrependo de nada, mesmo se for um crime divino, algo imperdoável, que se exploda, foi um sonho, pra mim o que importa são os sentimentos, eu não pedi para meu amor se transformar no que ele é hoje." Ela começou a chorar. "Mas ele se transformou, e hoje eu sou sua de corpo e alma, e o que rolou entre nós foi um sonho lindo que me deixou empolgada, só que eu não sei o que significou pra você, e hoje já estávamos falando de casamento, é muito egoísmo meu, se você não quer me diga agora, tipo, se você acha que o que aconteceu entre nós foi uma tentação e que é algo errado e que não é pra acontecer de novo, eu juro que não vou forçar nada, juro que vou me esforçar pra ser o que você quiser que eu seja."

Finalmente ela parou de falar, tentei interromper ela várias vezes para falar que eu a amo, mas ela simplesmente não deixou, continuou falando e chorando, chegava a ser engraçado, é esse jeitinho dela de ser que fez eu começar a observá-la como mulher. Me sentei na cama ficando de frente para ela.

"Baka." Falei limpando as lágrimas da face dela. "Por que você tem que ficar pensando tanto? Acha que eu consigo te ver como parente? Acha que eu consigo imaginar você com outra pessoa que não seja eu? Acha que agora eu consigo viver sem sentir o calor e o perfume do seu corpo? Você é uma baka." Segurei a face ela entre minhas mãos e beijei seus lábios que estavam salgados por causa de suas lagrimas. "Eu te amo, eu me apaixonei por você, me apaixonei por sua lealdade, por seu companheirismo, por seu carisma, por seu jeito criança e por seu jeito sexy, eu sou completamente apaixonado por você Uzumaki Kushina, eu não lamento nem por um segundo ter ido te buscar, não lamento nem por um segundo ter feito amor com você, eu amo cada uma de suas qualidades e cada um dos seus defeitos, eu simplesmente te amo, você é meu porto seguro, e eu quero que seja minha mulher, então para de pensar esse tanto de besteira, simplesmente para, a partir de hoje me veja só como seu homem."

Ela parou de chorar, e eu vi o sorriso mais bonito invadindo seus lábios, ela me abraçou com força deixando seu corpo cair contra o meu, nos deitamos na cama e ficamos assim abraçadinhos, não falávamos mais nada um para o outro, não fazíamos caricias atrevidas nem nada parecido, ficamos apenas deitados, assim sentindo o corpo um do outro, apenas escutando a batida do coração do outro, ficamos assim até ambos dormir.

"**ACORDEMMM!**" Mei-chan gritava pulando em cima da gente.

Confesso que levei um susto. "O que foi Mei-chan?" Perguntei ainda morrendo de sono, Kushina se virava a voltava a dormir.

"Vamos preparar o casamento!" Ela dizia toda animadinha.

"Casamento? Qual casamento?" Perguntei.

"Qual? O nosso amor." Ela dizia me abraçando bem gostoso. "Marquei pra amanhã de manhã, nem dormi essa noite, fiquei planejando tudo, hoje só vamos por meus planos em prática."

"Esse é o casamento mais repentino da historia!" Falei me sentando na cama, Mei-chan se sentava no meu colo.

Mei-chan apenas sorrio e depois se adiantou e me beijou, um beijo cheio de carinho, era o melhor jeito dela me dizer bom dia, retribuí o beijo da mesma forma, a gente se beijou por uns dois minutos até ela encerrar o beijo e pular do meu colo direto pra cima da Kushina, tentando acordá-la, nem que fosse a força de cócegas.

Pensei que meu sonho ia se realizar quando Mei-chan propôs de me dar banho junto com a Kushina, infelizmente nada aconteceu, no máximo alguns beijos, e carícias mais atrevidas, e só, elas não tomaram banho peladas, Kushina queria é claro, mas Mei-chan a convenceu a tomar banho de biquíni, tudo isso foi planejado pela aquela mente diabólica da Mei-chan, que queria me provocar e me iludir, no fim ela falou que nossa lua de mel seria a três e que só na lua de mel iríamos tomar banhos juntos do jeito que eu desejava, na realidade acho que isso tudo foi uma estratégia para eu ajudar com os preparativos dos casamentos, o oficial e o secreto.

Depois do _'banho da vontade' _fui ver aonde poderia ser útil, era incrível como o prédio da água estava movimentado, pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro, eram um festival de coisas para casamento sendo movimentado de um lado para o outro, o casamento aconteceria no salão nobre, o salão em si já era magnífico sem nenhum enfeite, agora todo arrumado para o casamento havia se tornada a coisa mais linda que eu já vi, nunca vi tantas flores juntas, todo o salão estava enfeitado com elas, flores de todas variedades e cores, as mesas tinham sido tiradas e trocadas por varias cadeiras que estavam revestidas com um tecido bem leve e fino branco, se alongava um grande corredor que se iniciava na porta de entrada e ficava entre as cadeiras, ambos os lados do corredor estava infestados de rosas azuis e brancas armadas em uma armadura bem interessante dando o formato de duas ondas de rosas, uma de cada lado do corredor, o tapete no centro era não vermelho e sim azul, para minha surpresa no fim do corredor não existia altar e sim um imenso trono feito de madeira com estofado azul, notei na carpintaria do trono, tinha ondas, animais marinhos entre outros desenhos aquáticos, me lembrava muito a carpintaria da porta da sala da Mei-chan.

"Gostou do seu trono meu amor?" Mei-chan dizia me abraçando por trás.

"É incrível!" Falei sorrindo. "Como conseguiu organizar tudo isso em tão pouco tempo?"

"Não dormir a noite e não deixei nenhum empregado dormir." Ela dizia sorrindo deitando sua cabeça nas minhas costas. "A cerimônia do nosso casamento já está quase pronto, falta o casamento secreto."

"Onde está Kushina-chan?" Perguntei.

"Dia da noiva pra ela." Ela respondeu sorrindo. "Meu sonho sempre foi casar, então já tinha vestido e enxoval pronto, agora Kushina já era casada, e isso em uma dimensão diferente, pois eu acredito que esse passeio em tempo e espaço dividiu tudo em duas dimensões, essa aqui e a outra!"

Não entendi uma palavra do que ela falava.

"Ok... ok continuando." Ela dizia ao notar que eu não tinha entendido nada. "Minha costureira estar com Kushina, ela estar experimentando um monte de vestidos de noiva, parece bem animada, eu queria tá lá ajudando ela, mas precisamos arrumar a cerimônia do casamento secreto."

"Tem algo em mente?" Perguntei.

"Siiiim." Ela respondia toda animada. "A cerimônia pode ser no meu jardim particular, daria um clima romântico e proibido."

"Ficaria legal!" Falei sorrindo.

"Então como não podemos usar meus empregados, nós dois teremos que organizar tudo sozinhos." Ela dizia já me puxando pela mão.

Ela me levou até a parte de trás do palácio, escondido pelo palácio em si havia um lindo e imponente jardim, seu gramado extremamente verde se estendia por todo jardim, um lago artificial se erguia de maneira imponente no centro do jardim, rosas de todas as cores o circulava, flores de todos os jeitos e cores se erguia por todas as partes de forma organizada, criando uma espécie de quadro gigante vivo, com um perfume maravilhosamente cheiroso e uma visão de inspirar qualquer artista.

"A gente pode fazer o altar bem aqui." Ela dizia indicando um local bem a frente do lago. "O corredor da noiva pode se iniciar entre aqueles dois coqueiros. Podemos colocar arranjos de flores ali, além de um tecido branco formando um belo laço."

Olhos dela brilhavam enquanto ela falava, notei que casamento era algo que ela realmente amava, que por trás daquele corpo extremamente sexy, de todo seu poder e de seus olhos conquistadores, existia uma garota romântica e sonhadora que tinha o matrimônio como a coisa mais bela e romântica do mundo, admito que perceber isso fez eu sentir ainda mais carinho e admiração por ela.

"Será à noite né?" Perguntei. "Como iluminaremos isso?"

"Colocaremos uma tocha em cada arranjo de flores, além que cada convidado segurará uma vela, iluminando o caminho da noiva até ela encontrar seu amor proibido que estará a esperando com os braços abertos." Ela viajava novamente, parecia estar narrando uma cena de um livro.

"Vai ficar lindo!" Falei sorrindo, ela retribuiu com um sorriso empolgado e feliz.

"Teremos trabalho pela frente." Ela dizia ainda bem animada.

Sorri em seguida fiz o selo necessário e falei: "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Trinta clones meus apareceram em meio às fumaça, Mei-chan sorrio toda animada.

"Agora posso morrer feliz, afogada em meio a Narutos." Ela dizia sorrindo. "Vai ser bem mais rápido agora!"

E realmente foi, no fim da tarde já estava tudo pronto, e confesso que ficou tudo muito bonito, se Mei-chan não fosse a kunoichi que é, com certeza iria ganhar muito dinheiro organizando casamentos, principalmente aqui no País da Água, que era extremamente comum um homem ter mais de uma esposa.

Quando chegou o fim do dia tudo estava pronto, as duas cerimônias e até as alianças, Mei-chan falou que só faltava dois itens e que amanhã já estaria pronto. O jantar foi muito animado, Makoto encenou um suicídio quando eu falei que iria me casar com Kushina e Mei no mesmo dia, as garotas não ficaram muito felizes, na realidade Konan não demonstrou nenhum sentimento, eu já estava começando a me acostumar com esse jeito frio dela, já com a Hikari eu não fiquei muito tempo observando ela, o fato dela ser uma sósia da Sakura não ajudava muito, sempre que via ela eu me lembrava da Sakura, e isso me machucava, fazia eu me sentir culpado por não estar aqui para salvá-la.

O jantar já estava chegando ao fim e eu estava louco pra ficar sozinho com Kushina, era incrível como sentia saudade de tê-la em meus braços novamente. Para minha tristeza e desespero absoluto, Mei-chan roubou Kushina de mim essa noite, ela falou que eu só teria sexo em nossa lua de mel, falou que isso faria eu me senti ainda mais excitado e que iria satisfazê-las plenamente amanhã, o resultado disso tudo foi eu dormir extremamente irado, realmente queria ter minha despedida de solteiro com a minha ruiva, mesmo ela sendo uma das noivas de amanhã, tal desespero quase fez eu ir no quarto da Konan ter a tal conversa que eu to evitando desde dia que ela falou que queria conversar comigo.

Pensei que eu ia demorar a pegar no sono, mas no momento que coloquei a cabeça no travesseiro eu já estava dormindo.

Agora sonhando, estava andando em uma espécie de um gramado sem fim, bem no centro do gramado existia uma única árvore, ela era imensa, devia ter uns quarenta metros de altura, não tinha folhas, apenas flores, sorri ao ver que eram flores de Sakura, o chão ao redor da imensa árvore de cerejeira estava completamente tomado pelas flores rosa-claro, não resisti e corri até a arvore deixando meu corpo sobre as cheirosas flores, fechei meus olhos e deixei o perfume das flores tomar conta do meu consciente, nesse momento escutei som de passos em minha direção, abri meus olhos e vi a garota mais linda do universo na minha frente, ela era baixinha e estava completamente nua, seu corpo tinha curvas perfeitas e incríveis, grande bunda e seios perfeitos com biquinhos rosadinhos, seus cabelos eram cumpridos chegando a ficar até sua cintura, a cor era de um vermelho vivo e brilhante, como se fosse feito de fogo, seus olhos eram da mesma cor de seus cabelos, seu olhar era intenso e poderoso e incrivelmente decididos, ela caminhou até chegar mais perto de mim, depois fez algo que me surpreendeu ainda mais, sentou em meu colo, trançando suas pernas em minha cintura.

"Quem é você? O que está fazendo?" Perguntei assustado.

"Despedida de solteiro." Ela respondeu toda sorridente.

Acordei todo suado e com a cueca suja, nunca tinha tido um sonho de sexo tão real em toda minha vida, era incrível como eu ainda podia sentir o calor do corpo daquele baixinha ou escutar os gemidos dela, balancei a cabeça tentando esquecer o sonho, eu estava me tornando cada dia mais pervertido, agora estava sonhando com sexo e tendo ejaculação noturna, corri para o banheiro e tomei um banho bem demorado.

Saí do banho me sentindo ainda meio incomodado com o sonho, tinha algo que eu estava esquecendo, algo importante, decidi esquecer o sonho esquisito de vez quando Makoto entrou no meu quarto sem bater, ele estava extremamente hilário vestido de terno e gravata, quando eu o vi caí na gargalhada, ele ficou com o rosto mega vermelho de vergonha só que depois começou a rir igual um louco também. Ele veio no quarto para trazer minha roupa para o casamento, achei meio estranho, era um paletó mais curto na frente com pontas alongadas na parte de trás; calça riscada preta e cinza; camisa branca com colarinho rígido; colete cinza claro; gravata laranja, mais larga, era o tipo de roupa que nunca vesti em toda minha vida, pensei que iria vestir roupas tradicionais, estilo aqueles kimonos brancos com preto que eu vi um noivo usando uma vez em um casamento em Konoha, isso quando eu ainda era criança.

Creio que a luta contra o Pein foi mais fácil do que vestir essa roupa estranha, no fim depois de quase uma hora eu finalmente consegui vestir a roupa, estava me sentindo um pateta, mas não iria reclamar, era o desejo da Mei-chan, eu iria realizar todos os desejos dela hoje, pois ela sempre sonhou com o dia do seu casamento.

Estava tão nervoso que nem consegui comer nada, o casamento estava marcado para as onze horas da manhã, e faltava exatas uma hora e meia, não sabia o que fazer, foi tudo tão repentino que eu simplesmente estava meio que perdido, andei até o salão nobre aonde dois homens estavam parados um de cada lado da porta, eles vestiam roupas estranhas, me perguntei se devia entrar agora, no momento que decidi voltar pro quarto e esperar alguém me chamar os dois esquisitos abriram a porta, ouvi o som de trombetas tocando, dei uma espiadela pra dentro do salão e vi centenas de pessoas se levantando, todos olhavam para mim, respirei fundo e tomei coragem, dei um passo atrás do outro andando pelo o corredor enfeitado, confesso que estava em pânico, então eu acho que andei um pouco mais rápido que deveria, pois um segundo depois estava em frente ao trono e ao lado do trono se encontrava uma velhota bem velha mesmo, acho que ela que realizaria a cerimônia. Tentei me acalmar e comecei a olhar as pessoas que estavam mais próximas, fiquei de queixo caído quando meus olhos alcançaram Konan, ela estava tão linda em um vestido longo azul, quando digo linda era linda mesmo, minhas outras companheiras de viagem não ficavam muito atrás dela não, minha prima usava um vestido vermelho lindo e a Sakura.. Ops, mesmo parecendo muito ela não era a Sakura, e sim a Hikari, que vestia um vestido rosa bebê. Procurei Kushina por todos os cantos e não a encontrei, meu coração se apertou de preocupação.

"_Ela está se arrumando para o próprio casamento._" Konan veio até mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Observei Konan voltar para seu lugar, não tive tempo para ficar babando por ela e nem pra pensar muito sobre o porquê da Kushina não vir, pois no mesmo estante as trombetas voltaram a tocar e a porta do salão se abriu. Nesse momento o mundo deixava de existia e só existia a Mei-chan, ela parecia brilhar, estava linda demais, seu vestido branco era ao mesmo tempo tradicional e sexy, deixando seus lindos e vantajosos seios ainda mais belos, tinha uma imensa cauda cravado de pedras preciosas, ela usava em sua cabeça uma linda tiara de prata com um grande diamante azul no centro, ela carrega em suas mãos um buque lindo feito de rosas azuis, um sorriso lindo e perfeito se abriu em seu rosto e ela começou a andar em minha direção, a cada segundo ficava ainda mais bela, suspirei me sentindo sortudo, ela andou até ficar de frente pra mim, não resisti e lhe deu um selinho, ela abriu um sorriso ainda mais bela e segurou em meu braço e nos viramos ficando de frente a anciã da vila.

"Com muito prazer eu fui convidada para celebrar esse casamento." A velhota começou a falar.

E foram incríveis duas horas dela falando e falando sem parar, não escutei um terço do que ela dizia e estava me segurando para não dormir, até Mei-chan que sempre sonhou com o casamento, parecia muito entediada enquanto estava a velhota falar.

"Então vamos ao que interessa." A velha falou. "Uzumaki Naruto, você aceita Terumi Mei como uma de suas esposas, para amá-la e respeitá-la, sem esquecê-la ou abandoná-la até que a morte os separe?"

"Aceito." Falei, Mei-chan olhou pra mim com os olhos marejados e com um sorriso perfeito nos lábios, em seguida eu peguei uma aliança feita de ouro e coloquei no dedo dela.

"Terumi Mei, você aceita Uzumaki Naruto, como seu legitimo e único marido, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo até que a morte os separe?" A velha pergunta.

"Aceito... aceito... aceito." Ela dizia sorrindo já pegando a minha aliança colocando em meu dedo, notei que tinha um pequeno diamante azul cravado na aliança e vi que tinha um buraco ao lado dele, do mesmo tamanho, talvez pra colocar outro diamante ali.

"Pelo o poder a mim concedido, eu vos declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva." A velha dizia.

Mei-chan quase não esperou ela terminar de falar e simplesmente pulou em meu pescoço me beijando de maneira intensa, pude escutar o som dos aplausos enquanto eu a beijava com muito amor e paixão, o beijo foi encerrado momentos depois, Mei-chan me olhava com um sorriso de realização no rosto.

"Ajoelha-te meu amor." Ela dizia com firmeza.

Não entendi por que ela pediu isso, mas eu o fiz. Ajoelhei-me na frente dela de costas para o lindo trono, nesse momento as trombetas voltaram a tocar e a porta do salão de honra voltou a se abrir, minha ruiva apareceu, ela vestia um vestido azul bem claro quase branco e estava linda como nunca, ela trazia em suas mãos uma almofada também azul e em cima da almofada estava uma linda coroa de outro branco toda de decorada com diamantes azuis oceano, era a jóia mais linda que eu tive o privilegio de ver em toda minha vida. Kushina meu amor andou até ficar do lado da Mei-chan, minha esposa linda pegou a coroa da almofada, ela me lançava um sorriso sapeca antes de colocar a coroa na minha cabeça.

"Eu Terumi Mei, Mizukage da vila oculta da nevoa, líder shinobi e líder político do País da Água, entrego essa coroa ao meu marido, Uzumaki Naruto, o coroando Rei da Água, senhor supremo desse país, acima de mim só existe ele e acima dele não existe ninguém." Ela dizia com firmeza pegando todo mundo de surpresa. "**Todos saúdam o rei, que ele tenha saúde e sabedoria para reinar, longa vida ao rei!**" Ela gritou.

"**Vida longa ao rei! Vida longa ao rei! Vida longa ao rei! Vida longa ao rei! Vida longa ao rei! Vida longa ao rei! Vida longa ao rei! Vida longa ao rei! Vida longa ao rei! Vida longa ao rei! Vida longa ao rei! Vida longa ao rei!**" Todos que estavam presentes no salão nobre gritaram com força e fervor. Me senti emocionado.

"Ergue-se como rei, e que essa seja a ultima que vez que se ajoelhou na frente de outra pessoa." Ela disse com a firmeza de uma rainha.

Eu me levantei, no momento que fiz isso Mei-chan e Kushina se curvaram diante de mim, fazendo todos os presentes fazerem o mesmo, andei até o trono e me sentei, estava em êxtase, pois estava um passo mais próximo do meu objetivo, da construção do meu império, o Império dos sonhos.

"_Estamos mais próximos agora Kyuubi._" Dividi meus sentimentos com ela.

"_Sim... sim, só que ainda temos um longo caminho pela a frente._" Ela dizia com uma voz gentil, creio que pela a primeira vez em sua existência.

"_Obrigado minha companheira e amiga fiel._"

"_Como eu disse, você conquistou meu respeito moleque._" Ela respondia voltando a ser rabugenta.

Só faltava mais uma coisinha para eu terminar esse dia inesquecível, meu casamento com minha ruiva, o casamento secreto e proibido, e eu estava pouco me importando com proibições e com punição dos deuses, eu só queria ela, meu amor, minha ruiva do meu lado por toda minha vida, aí sim poderia dizer, sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo, pois eu tinha as duas melhores esposas do universo.


	8. Capitulo 07: Coroas

**Capitulo 08:**

O almoço foi grandioso, eu nunca vi tantas espécies de peixes juntas para se comer, nunca vi tantos frutos do mar, na realidade o cardápio era inteiramente composto por animais marinhos, e eu realmente me deliciei com isso, a comida estava divina, principalmente o bolinho de lula, comi muito, fazia tempo que eu não comia tanto.

Talvez eu exagerei na comida para tentar escapar das conversas irritantes das pessoas influentes do país, eles queriam me forçar a assinar contrato com suas empresas, e um gordinho me ofereceu suas duas filhas em casamento, em troca eu teria que assinar um acordo que minha coroa só compraria peixes de seus barcos de pesca, logicamente eu recusei na hora, e olha que as filhas dele eram lindas.

Logo a euforia das novidades começou a passar, os convidados estavam cheios e bêbados demais para quererem continuar comendo e bebendo, um a um todos foram indo embora, no fim só sobrou o Makoto entornando todas, e a Konan me lançando olhares esquisitos, Kurumi saiu com o Jin e Hikari foi para seu quarto, ela parecia um pouco alterada pela a bebida, e lógico minha esposa e minha futura esposa estavam do meu lado.

"Amor nós já estamos indo" Mei-chan dizia.

"Pra onde?" perguntei.

"Vou arrumar Kushina" Mei-chan dizia animada "Ela tem que ficar linda!"

"Não acredito que estou mais nervosa no meu segundo casamento do que no primeiro" Kushina dizia deitando sua cabeça em meu braço.

"Normal" Mei-chan dizia deitando sua cabeça em meu outro braço.

Ok admito que estava me sentindo muito especial por ter essas duas garotas perfeitas.

"Vamos" Mei-chan dizia já se levantando. "Amor sua outra roupa de casamento já estar no quarto!"

"Ok, vou tomar banho e me trocar" falei sorrindo.

"Lembre-se o casamento é as 19:30, então trate de chegar as 19:00 para esperar a linda noiva" Mei-chan dizia me dando um selinho de despedida.

Kushina fez o mesmo que a Mei-chan, observei as duas saírem, devia estar com uma cara de bobo enquanto as observa, elas eram lindas, as garotas mais lindas desse mundo, além de gentil, doce e companheiras, podia ficar o dia inteiro enumerando as qualidades daquelas duas que ainda nem chegaria a um terço de todas suas qualidades.

"Mestre quero ser igual a você" Makoto dizia me trazendo pro mundo real, ele estava bêbado novamente.

"Vai tomar um banho e descansar para o segundo casamento" falei sorrindo para ele, admito que o provocava um pouquinho.

"Vou é sonhar com a lua de mel" ela dizia com uma cara mega pervertida.

"Você é doido" falei sorrindo já me levantando. "Eu vou descansar pois enquanto você sonha com minha lua de mel eu estarei a tendo"

"**QUE INVEJA**" ele gritava.

Estava mentalmente cansando, era muita coisa acontecendo no mesmo dia, de um dia pro outro deixei de ser um solteirão Nukenin de Konoha pra ser um homem casado rei de um país, tipo era uma mudança realmente radical.

Entrei no quarto e fui direto para o banho, sentei no banquinho de madeira e esfregava minhas costas e lavava meus cabelos, depois de fazer isso entrei na banheira, a água estava quente e me trouxe um delicioso arrepio quando entrei, deitei minha cabeça na toalha e comecei a relaxar. Um minuto depois escutei o som da porta do banheiro se abrindo, abri meus olhos e tive a visão do paraíso, Mei-chan andava em minha direção, ela estava completamente nua, as curvas perfeitas do seu corpo me hipnotizava, seu sorriso não era travesso, parecia nervoso, ela andou até a banheira e logo entrou sentando seu corpo contra o meu, já pressionando seu sexo no meu, me deixando excitado quase que instantaneamente.

"Pensei que iria ajudar Kushina" falei colocando minhas mãos em seu quadril já forçando seu corpo contra o meu.

"Aii...é tão gostoso" ela sussurrava em meu ouvido "Vim pra nossa tarde de núpcia"

Logo nossas bocas se encaixaram e nossas línguas começaram a dançar uma com a outra, seu quadril começou a se movimentar formando deliciosas reboladas, me arrepiava inteiro sentindo meu membro roçar no seu sexo, sentindo seu calor constante, deslizei meus beijos por seu pescoço e realmente me diverti em seus seios a onde brincava com seus biquinhos os chupando...mordendo e lambendo, isso a trouxe deliciosos gemidos.

"Agora...quero agora, to preparada!" ela dizia segurando meu membro com força, esfregando a cabecinha dele em seu sexo.

Soltei um gemido rouco quando ela forçou meu membro pra dentro dela, era apertado e extremamente quente, logo aquele calor o envolvia inteiro me trazendo uma sensação perfeita, os gemidos dela aumentavam e a expressão do seu rosto era uma mescla de dor e prazer, logo ela começou a movimentar seu corpo, rebolando bem gostoso, subindo e descendo em um ritmo lento, isso tudo estava me deixando louco completamente louco, forcei um pouco mais empurrando meu corpo pra cima, o gemido dela foi ainda mais alto, fiz o mesmo movimento e acabei estocando mais fundo, ela gritou alto e mordeu meu ombro com força ...

Estávamos deitados na cama, Mei-chan dormia tranquilamente, tínhamos tido uma tarde incrível, foi à primeira vez que fiquei com uma garota virgem e foi incrível, Mei-chan me surpreendeu demais, sempre que eu a observava ou a beijava, eu imaginava que ela era algo erótico, tipo uma leoa na cama, admito que estava até com medo de não estar a sua altura, mas ela se mostrou o contrario, ela é extremamente carinhosa, e o tanto quanto insegura, totalmente diferente do que eu imaginava, mas isso não quer dizer que ela é pior, ela é melhor, esse jeitinho dela me deixou louco, creio que se ela fosse erótica do jeito que eu pensava que era, não teria sido tão gostoso como foi.

"Acorda" falei dando vários beijinhos em seu rosto. "São quase 18 horas"

Ela deu uma resmungadinha linda, eu insisti dando um selinho nela.

"Vamos!" falei em um tom sorridente.

Ela abriu os olhos bem devagar, depois de alguns segundos com um olhar confuso ela arregalou os olhos e saltou da cama "Ta na hora?"

"Não, falta dez minutos para as 18" falei sorrindo.

"Que susto" ela dizia pegando minha camisa no chão a vestindo em seguida, ela ficou tão sexy vestida com minha camisa que eu tive que me controlar para não atacá-la a puxando para a cama novamente.

"Por que vou vestir uma roupa diferente?" perguntei me sentando na cama.

"Por que você vestira sua roupa de Imperador" ela dizia pulando em cima de mim fazendo eu me deitar ela se deitando sobre mim.

"Não temos um império ainda" falei.

"Já podemos criar seu império, afinal Konan te entregou o titulo de Daimyou do País da Chuva, você é rei do País da Água, você quer reconstruir Uzushiogakure no Sato, então será o Kage de lá, sei que os antigos Kages de Uzushio se chamavam Taifûkage, então você será Taifûkage, além de líder político do país" ela dizia seriamente.

"Um país que não existe" resmunguei.

"Não seja chato!" ela dizia sorrindo "Dá até pra criar seu primeiro titulo"

"Como assim?" perguntei.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Taifûkage, Daimyou do País da Chuva, Rei da Água, Senhor do Redemoinho, Imperador do..." ela parou e mordeu seu próprio lábio "Qual vai ser o nome do império?" ela perguntou.

"Por enquanto Império sonho, pois não passa disso" falei sorrindo.

"Caracas você é incrível!" ela dizia animada.

"O que foi?" perguntei assustado.

"O nome perfeito pro nosso império, nossa utopia" ela dizia sorrindo "Dai Teikoku Yume (Grande Império dos Sonhos)"

"Tipo..." estava pensativo, pois o nome se enquadrava certinho ao objetivo da criação desse império, que era criar um mundo perfeito em paz e harmonia, um mundo dos sonhos "Ficou muito bom mesmo"

"Então será esse nome!" ela dizia animada "Então voltando ao seu titulo inicial, Imperador Uzumaki Naruto, O Magnífico, Taifûkage, Daimyou do País da Chuva, Rei da Água, Senhor do Redemoinho, Imperador de Dai Teikoku Yume"

"Gostei do magnífico" falei sorrindo.

"Bobo" ela dizia abrindo um sorriso maior que o meu "Ahhh...seu presente de casamento ta pronto"

"Serio? Cadê?" perguntei.

Ela sorrio e caminhou até uma grande mala, só agora notei que essa mala estava lá, era bem bonita, parecia ser feita de madeira e estava revestida com veludo azul escuro, tinha um emblema no centro, um que eu nunca vi em toda minha vida, o emblema era bem bonito feito em vermelho, no centro de emblema tinha um redemoinho que me lembrava demais o redemoinho do uniforme Jounnin de Konoha.

"Kushina desenhou o emblema do clã Uzumaki e eu mandei que fizessem igual para colocar nesse malão" ela dizia sorrindo já abrindo o malão "Sabe quantas joalheiros e artesões foram precisos para criar três coroas e três alianças em dois dias? Exatamente por isso minha coroa de rainha do País da Água não ficou pronta, só daqui alguns dias"

Enrolei o lençol na cintura e andei até a onde ela estava, olhei pra dentro do malão e me surpreendi ao ver duas lindas coroas lá, elas eram feitas de ouro cravado com diamantes, o formato delas eram arredondas, pude observar vários detalhes nelas, a coroa maior tinha cravado em sua lateral um pequeno desenho de outra coroa, uma branca com azul e pontuda, reconheci na hora que era minha coroa, a coroa de rei da água que eu recebi mais cedo.

"Sim" Mei-chan respondia minha pergunta silenciosa "Exatamente, essa é a coroa da água, pensei em colocar cada coroa anexada no império em sua coroa imperial, tipo para mostrar quantas coroas tem o império"

"Você é brilhante" falei sorrindo.

"Obrigado amor!" ela dizia me abraçando por trás "Tenho outro presente!"

"Qual?" perguntei.

Ela sorrio e me soltando, observei ela andar até outro malão, só que esse não era tão belo ou nobre, era um malão simples, feito de couro e madeira, ela o abriu e meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas quando eu vi seu conteúdo, estava cheio de Hitaiates com o símbolo do redemoinho.

"Se vai reconstruir a vila de seu clã vai precisar de Hitaiates" Mei-chan dizia pegando um em sua mão. "Você não é mais um Nukenin de Konoha, você é por direito o Kage de Uzushiogakure no Sato, mesmo essa vila não existindo mais"

Ela veio até mim e amarrou o Hitaiate em minha testa, nesse momento eu me senti muito estranho, eu estava triste, pois tinha acabado de desistir do meu maior sonho, tinha desistido de Konoha, mas ao mesmo tempo que eu estava triste eu também estava eufórico, pois iria traçar meu próprio caminho, ter minha própria vila, tudo isso para prosseguir com meus planos, não tinha jeito de começar já conquistando o mundo, eu sabia que minha utopia não iria se realizar de um dia pro outro, eu tinha que começar por algo, me tornando rei de um país foi o primeiro passo, mesmo assim ainda era um passo pequeno, pois mesmo sendo rei eu não era o líder shinobi, e eu precisava ser um líder shinobi para me infiltrar na aliança shinobi.

Nesse momento percebi que ainda estava longe da minha utopia, para realizar o segundo passo do meu plano, é preciso eu ser líder de uma vila, para ser líder de uma vila eu preciso de uma vila, para ter uma vila eu preciso de shinobis, no momento eu não tinha nada disso, tinha ruínas a serem descobertas ainda e um malão cheio de Hitaiates sem shinobis para usá-los.

"Não se preocupe" Mei-chan dizia me abraçando, parecia que ela podia ler meus pensamentos "Só não desistir, vamos conseguir tudo, viu o que eu consegui realizar em dois dias? Dois casamentos, três alianças e três coroas além de um monte de Hitaiates; confesso que os Hitaiates foram bem mais fáceis. Sei que isso não é nada comparado a seus planos, mas eu me esforcei bastante"

"Você foi incrível!" falei a abraçando com força "Você é incrível, não sei como te agradecer"

"Seja o único motivo dos meus sorrisos por todos os dias da minha vida" ela dizia encostando sua testa na minha.

A gente ficou abraçados por alguns momentos, confesso que eu não sentia aquele amor louco que eu sentia pela a Kushina, mas eu já podia sentir o crescimento dos meus sentimentos, foi ai que eu descobri que é capaz amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, pois cada amor tem sua personalidade própria, e o que é impossível é amar duas pessoas de maneira igual, eu amava Mei-chan de um jeito totalmente diferente, não era menor ou maior que meu amor por Kushina, só era diferente.

"Use a coroa" ela dizia ao sair do abraço "Vou levar a coroa da Kushina pro jardim"

"Ok" falei sorrindo já tirando minha coroa do malão.

"Espero que se recupere da nossa tarde de núpcias pois terá que dar conta de duas na lua de mel" Mei-chan dizia sorrindo já fechando o malão.

"100% recuperado" falei sorrindo.

"Bom mesmo" ela dizia andando até a porta com o malão nas mãos "Te encontro no jardim"

"Espera" falei antes dela sair.

"O que foi amor?" ela perguntou.

"Creio que nunca te disse isso" estava ficando com vergonha, minha face devia estar corada "Eu te amo Mei-chan"

Os olhos dela ficaram cheios lagrimas e seu sorriso foi radiante "Eu também te amo" ela falou vindo na minha direção.

Nós beijamos durante algum tempo, era um beijo cheio de ternura e amor, ela encerrou o beijo com um selinho e já saiu levando o malão com a coroa da Kushina.

Peguei minha coroa e fui até a cama, me sentei e fiquei observando ela, ela era tão leve em minhas mãos e ao mesmo tempo pesada pela a responsabilidade de ser o senhor de um novo mundo, por um momento pensei que talvez eu não era bom o suficiente pra usá-la. Ontem quando contei meus planos para meus companheiros eles não duvidaram da minha capacidade, Konan até me entregou o controle do seu país, todos confiam em mim.

**Flash Back On:**

"Então, parece meio fantasioso mais é isso, esse é meu plano" terminei de contar o plano para eles.

Não vi nenhuma reação deles, Makoto me olhava como se eu tivesse com uma melancia na cabeça, Konan não demonstrava sentimentos em sua expressão mais seu olhar era intenso, podia estar imaginando coisas, mas eu vi admiração neles, Kurumi parecia empolgada, ela devia estar pressentindo o tamanho das aventuras que ela teria pela a frente, e como uma verdadeira Uzumaki, ela devia estar em êxtase, Hikari por sua vez não parecia surpresa, era como se ela já esperasse por esse plano, mas uma coisa eu tive certeza ao olhar nos olhos dela, ela iria me acompanhar até o fim.

"Pode contar comigo Naruto" Hikari falou.

"Comigo também" Kurumi dizia com um sorriso no rosto "Vai ser extremamente divertido!"

"**Uhuullll**" Makoto gritou "Tamo junto! Vamos conquistar o mundo"

"Já te disse uma vez" Konan dizia "Eu estou do seu lado pra tudo, vou te acompanhar e lutar por você até meu ultimo suspiro!"

"Obrigado gente" falei emocionado.

"Creio que um dos motivos desse casamento é pra a Mizukage lhe passar o poder do País da Água né?" Konan perguntava.

"Um dos motivos" falei com sinceridade.

"Eu ainda sou Daimyou do País da Chuva" Konan dizia "Você não precisa se casar comigo para herdar meu titulo, pois no meu país eu sou absoluta, não existe conselho ou coisa parecida, então eu posso lhe passar meu titulo nesse exato momento"

"Tem certeza disso?" perguntei.

"Absoluta! Meu país fica entre os grandes países, a posição dele é estrategicamente muito importante para quando o império entrar na guerra" ela dizia "E minha intenção desde inicio era lhe passar o titulo de Daimyou, pois você é único com o direito de herdar esse titulo, você é a esperança desse mundo"

"Eu recebo esse titulo e sei da responsabilidade que vem com ele" falei seriamente.

"E agora, faremos o que?" Kurumi perguntou.

"Vamos reconstruir a vila do nosso clã" falei sorrindo "Para realizar nossos planos eu preciso me tornar um Kage"

Kurumi parecia extremamente feliz "Uzushiogakure no Sato ressurgira das cinzas" ela dizia com um sorriso de canto a canto.

**Flash Back Off:**

Balançava minha cabeça saindo dessa lembrança, no momento que ela aconteceu eu me senti extremamente feliz por eles confiavam em mim, mas agora estava meio que em pânico, todos depositaram suas esperanças em mim, até meus amigos que não estão mais aqui, além do Ero-sennin e do meu pai, até Nagato confio a paz do mundo a mim, só que eu mesmo não sei se sou capaz.

"_Baka! Não existe ninguém no mundo além de você capaz de criar o mundo dos seus sonhos e mantê-lo_" Kyuubi dizia em minha mente.

"_Será!_"

"_Tenho certeza disso_" ela dizia em um tom de voz forte, isso me trazia confiança.

"_Obrigado_"

Fiquei observando a roupa do meu segundo casamento, era bem parecido com a outra roupa estranha, era um paletó preto com umas paradas esquisitas nos ombros em laranja, os botões eram dourados e a gravata laranja. Notei que o emblema do meu clã estava bordado no bolso do paletó, em baixo do emblema tinha uma escrita.

Eu destruirei esse mundo e o reconstruirei, meu manto cobrira esse mundo, minha coroa será única e meu poder absoluto. 

Ok eu admito que achei muito legal, tipo não sabia como Mei-chan sabia da frase que eu disse antes de vim pra cá, talvez Kushina contou, ai elas decidiram terminar a frase, e terminou com muito estilo. A calça era laranja fazendo a combinação de cor que eu mais adorava, laranja com preto. Já treinado foi bem mais rápido vesti a roupa, coloquei a camisa branca e depois a gravata laranja que já estava com o nó pronto, com certeza foi Mei-chan que fez, depois vesti a calça laranja e calcei os sapatos pretos, vesti o paletó e deixei a coroa por ultimo, fui até a frente do espelho ver como eu estava e dei trela de rir de mim mesmo.

Não tinha muito tempo pra ficar rindo sozinho, sai do quarto e fui na direção do jardim particular da Mei-chan. Era incrível como estava calmo, parecia que o sempre movimentado prédio da água estava deserto, talvez o almoço foi bom demais e fez todos passarem o resto do dia em suas casas, ou Mei-chan fez algo para seus funcionários não virem para o prédio na hora do meu casamento com a Kushina. Não deu muito tempo de pensar nisso, logo já estava no jardim, se eu fosse escolher uma palavra para o definir a palavra seria deslumbrante, os enfeites eram lindos e ficou ainda mais belos vistos através da luz do luar de das tochas, dava um ar mágico, como se toda a cerimônia fosse algo secreto. Parados de cada lado do corredor da noiva se encontravam meus amigos, todos seguravam uma vela em suas mãos iluminando ainda mais o caminho, todos estavam sérios até Makoto que normalmente age como um palhaço, parecia que o clima tinha afetado a todos. Mei-chan estava parada no altar, ela vestia um quimono branco sem nenhum desenho, mesmo sendo uma roupa simples ela estava muito linda, a luz do luar batia na água do lago fazendo Mei-chan ficar ainda mais bela sobre aquela luz, percebi que o malão com a coroa da Kushina estava ao lado da Mei-chan e se encontrava ainda fechado, andei lentamente até o altar parando em frente à Mei-chan.

"Você estar magnífico" ela sussurrava para mim.

"Obrigado, você também" sussurrei em resposta.

Nesse momento a conversa se cessou, creio que até o vento parou de ventar, pareceu que todo o mundo, todos os seres, plantas, estrelas, lua e deuses se viraram para observar-la, ela surgiu entre os dois coqueiros, estava mais linda do nunca, seus cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos, só que estava todo decorado com flores, ela usava um vestido magnífico, só que não era branco, era vermelho da cor de seus cabelos, Kushina parecia brilhar, cada passo que ela dava na direção fazia meu coração disparar ainda mais, seu rosto estava firme e decidido, ela não sorria, apenas olhava diretamente para mim, à medida que ela se aproximava senti uma vontade insana de me prostra diante dela, ela era majestosa, me trazia sentimentos inexplicáveis, fazia eu perder meu raciocínio, não sabia responder meu nome enquanto a observava se aproximar, nesse momento eu tive a certeza que essa mulher era a minha imperatriz. Quase gritei de alegria e vibrei de felicidade quando nossos braços se entrelaçaram, virei meu rosto para olhar a face dela e me banhei em seu olhar, podia passar a eternidade apenas olhando para ela.

"Então...nossa isso é tão emocionante" Mei-chan dizia me trazendo de volta ao mundo "Estamos aqui hoje pare celebrar o casamento de Uzumaki Naruto com Uzumaki Kushina, uma união proibida pela as leis humanas e leis divinas, e talvez até proibida pela a natureza em si, a união do amor desafiando o mundo, do amor quebrando todas as regras"

Todos escutavam atentamente, Mei-chan sabia falar, talvez por que ela adorava livros de romance proibido, me perguntava se ela estava criando o que dizia ou apenas repetindo o que leu em algum de seus livros.

"Não existe muitas palavras que eu possa dizer" ela continuou "Única coisa que posso dizer é que o amor venceu a batalha, então vamos para a parte formal, Uzumaki Naruto, você aceita Uzumaki Kushina como uma de suas esposas, para amá-la e respeitá-la, sem esquecê-la ou abandoná-la até que a morte os separe?"

"Aceito" falei com firmeza, esperei ver um sorriso no rosto da Kushina mais não vi nada, ela continuava seria, nesse momento fiquei com um pouco de medo dela não me aceitar como marido, minha mão tremia quando coloquei a aliança de ouro no dedo dela.

"Uzumaki Kushina, você aceita Uzumaki Naruto, como seu legitimo e único marido, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo até que a morte os separe?" Mei-chan perguntou.

"Não" ela falou em um tom serio fazendo meu coração se afundar em um balde de gelo, já estava preste me derramar em lagrimas quando ela olhou pra mim e lançou um sorriso mega travesso, até no casamento ela fazia suas brincadeiras "A morte não é capaz de nos separar, eu aceito esse homem como meu marido, meu homem, meu companheiro, meu melhor amigo, meu amante e meu dono!" ela dizia com firmeza.

Em seguida Mei-chan entregou um pequeno diamante vermelho para ela, Kushina pegou o diamante e encaixou no pequeno buraquinho vazio da minha aliança, que agora tinha dois pequenos diamantes, um vermelho e um azul.

"Pelo o poder a mim concedido, eu vos declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva." Mei-chan dizia mega animada.

Kushina passou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me beijou docemente, fazendo eu me senti voando em meio às nuvens.

"Todos se ajoelhem" Mei-chan dizia se ajoelhando.

Makoto, Hikari, Konan e Kurumi também se ajoelhavam.

"O que é isso?" Kushina perguntou.

"Se ajoelhe também" falei sorrindo.

Ela não fez nenhuma pergunta apenas se ajoelhou na minha frente, andei até o malão o abrindo, depois peguei a pequena coroa que estava lá dentro, a coroa da Kushina, voltei com a coroa em minhas mãos, admito que estava nervoso.

"Eu, Imperador Uzumaki Naruto; Taifûkage, Daimyou do País da Chuva, Rei da Água, Senhor do Redemoinho, Imperador do Dai Teikoku Yume. A escolhi como minha imperatriz" falei seriamente, os olhos de Kushina se encheram em lagrimas "A partir dessa data a cima de você só existe eu.

Coloquei a coroa em sua cabeça, o silencio reinou e foi quebrado pela a Mei-chan. "Todos saúdam sua Imperatriz" ela dizia animada.

"Vida longa a imperatriz, vida longa a imperatriz" todos diziam juntos.

"Vida longa a imperatriz" Makoto falou atrasado.

Depois disso fomos todos para a sala de jantar particular da Mei-chan, em comparação com o salão nobre era bem pequeno, só que era lindo, como tudo naquele prédio, a decoração novamente voltada para o mar, era engraçado pois p piso branca e as paredes azuis com desenhos de animas marinhos dava a impressão de estar jantar no fundo do mar, no centro da sala de jantar havia uma mesa feita de madeira, não sabia reconhecer que madeira era aquela, só que tinha um perfume incrível, cabia doze cadeiras ao redor da mesa, as cadeiras em si já era um luxo, todas estofadas e confortáveis.

Me sentei na cadeira da cabeceira, ela era um pouco maior que as outras, antigamente devia pertencer a Mizukage, Kushina se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado direito e Mei-chan na do meu lado esquerdo, todos outros ocuparam seus lugares, notei que havia muitos empregados na sala, alguns com jarras de bebidas em suas mãos para nos servir.

"Então" falei sorrindo "Já estamos sentados há alguns minutos, cadê a comida?"

"Eles só vão servir quando você ordenar" Mei-chan dizia sorrindo.

Eu realmente não estava acostumado com isso, e fiquei com a face corada com ergui minha mão direita. "Pode servir a comida" tentei imitar a Mei-chan, nesses últimos dias vi ela fazendo isso muitas vezes.

"Sim Majestade" o empregado mais próximo falou já fazendo um sinal para outro empregado.

Um segundo depois outros empregados entraram na sala trazendo todo tipo de comida possível, e para minha alegria Ramen, admito que essas comidas chiques eram gostosas, mas eu realmente estava sentindo muita falta de Ramen, eu amava Ramen, e esse aqui com frutos do mar era muito gostoso, creio que eu comi umas três tigelas, enquanto eu comia, Makoto bebia, era incrível como ele gostava de beber.

"Makoto você sempre bebeu assim?" perguntei.

"Não! Eu to tentando parar, por isso to bebendo mesmo" ele dizia seriamente, não podia acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo.

"Amor por que não entrega pra eles agora?" Mei-chan dizia sorridente.

"Deixei no quarto" falei.

"Mando buscar" Mei-chan dizia já chamando uma empregada, em seguida ela sussurrou algo pra empregada.

A empregada saiu em passo apressado.

"A onde você fez seu treinamento shinobi?" perguntei pro Makoto.

"Na vila da nuvem" ele respondeu.

"Por que não ficou lá? Você é poderoso, poderia ter se tornado o líder da vila" falei com sinceridade.

"Mestre!" ele dizia já chorando, era incrível como bêbados choravam rápido "Me sinto honrado por você pensar isso de mim"

"Você não respondeu a pergunta" Kushina dizia sorrindo.

"Eu e meus dois amigos de infância, Ono Yui e Suguiyama Kira, tínhamos o mesmo sonho, nosso sonho sempre foi ser shinobi então nós três fulgimos de casa e fomos para a vila shinobi mais próxima, praticamente imploramos para sermos aceito na escola de shinobis deles, e só fomos aceitos depois que Kira fez um acordo, ele pagou uma verdadeira fortuna, mais nós não iríamos ganhar Hitaiates ou ser aceito como Gennin, depois da formatura teríamos que ir embora imediatamente da vila, então isso que aconteceu, isso que dar consegui as coisas através do dinheiro. Então nosso sonho foi concretizado pela a metade" ele dizia meio desanimado.

Me senti estranho ao ouvi a historia dele, vi que nem tudo estava perdido, Makoto era um exemplo vivo, alguém que não nasceu em uma vila shinobi mais que sempre sonhou em ser um, que mesmo tendo passado da idade resolveu lutar pelo o seu sonho, e hoje é um dos shinobis mais fortes que eu tive o privilegio de conhecer.

"Vou fazer seu sonho se tornar completo" falei sorrindo ao ver que a empregada voltava trazendo Hitaiates em suas mãos, ela me entregou os Hitaiates.

"Como assim?" ele perguntava.

"Como eu disse eu vou reconstruir a vila do meu clã, e estou te convidando para ser um shinobi de Uzushiogakure no Sato" falei jogando o Hitaiate do turbilhão pra ele.

Ele pegou o Hitaiate no ar, ficou olhando pra ele como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo, depois começou a berrar, chorando igual um bebê enquanto abraçava a Hitaiate.

"Estou convidando vocês também" falei sorrindo entregando uma Hitaiate para cada um dos meus amigos.

Hikari pegou a Hitaiate e imediatamente a colocou, fiquei feliz ao notar que ela usava a Hitaiate em lugar diferente que a Sakura, ela amarrou na cintura, igual à Ino usava quando era menor, Kurumi olhava a Hitaiate com orgulho depois a colocou em volta do pescoço, usava da mesma maneira que Hinata usava a sua, Konan amarrou em seu braço direito, Kushina sorrio enquanto olhava para o Hitaiate depois colocou ao redor do pescoço, no mesmo lugar que Kurumi colocou, me perguntei se todas as garotas do clã Uzumaki usavam o Hitaiate no mesmo lugar. Enquanto isso Makoto ainda chorava.

"Para de chorar Baka" Kurumi dizia pro Makoto.

"Creio que somos os primeiros shinobis de Uzushiogakure no Sato" falei sorrindo.

"Amor pelo o que me lembro, o ultimo Taifûkage era o Sandaime Taifûkage, isso faz de você o Yondaime Taifûkage" Kushina dizia sorridente "Você também é um Yondaime"

Eu entendia o que ela queria dizer, eu era um Yondaime igual ao meu pai, talvez era o destino, por isso não cheguei a ser Hokage, pois meu destino era ser Yondaime Taifûkage.

"Isso é tão legal" Mei-chan dizia animada.

"Makoto a onde estão seus dois amigos?" perguntei.

"Eles...eles" ele tentava dizer e chorar ao mesmo tempo "Estão por ai"

"Mas você poderia os encontrar?" perguntei.

"Posso sim" ele respondia.

"Então como Kage de uma vila que não existe ainda, te darei sua primeira missão" falei sorrindo "Poderia buscar seus amigos? Se o encontrarem eu irei os convidarem para fazer parte da nossa vila"

"**Que tudooooo**" ele gritava animado "Buscarei eles"

"Então parta amanhã" falei "Pare de beber então"

"Ahhhhh...quero comemorar" ele falou.

"Nada disso!" falei sorrindo.

"Posso partir amanhã também" Kushina falou.

"Partir pra onde?" perguntei assustado.

"Para Uzushiogakure no Sato, ou para o que restou da vila" ela dizia sorridente.

"Você não vai viajar pra lá sozinha" falei seriamente "È muito perigoso"

"Não sou tão fraca como você pensa" ela dizia emburrada "Precisamos saber como estar à vila, se existi algum prédio para reconstruir ou se precisaremos construir tudo do zero"

"A Akatsuki estar por essas estradas" falei apavorado, não entendia por que tinha tanto medo de me separar dela "Vamos todos juntos!"

"Não acho uma boa idéia irem todos juntos!" Mei-chan dizia "Kurumi e Hikari podem acompanhar Kushina formando um time para investigar Uzushiogakure no Sato, enquanto isso Makoto vai pra sua missão solo, Konan e você ficam aqui, caso aconteça algo urgente vocês podem partir"

Estava surpreso, Mei-chan era Mizukage então ela sabia exatamente o que dizia, afinal era função dela aqui na vila encaminhar times para missões e sempre pensar em tudo para que todas as missões fossem um sucesso, eu tinha muito que apreender com ela.

"Confia em mim!" Kushina dizia olhando em meus olhos "Eu sou forte, eu posso fazer isso"

Alisei a face dela "Só não posso viver em um mundo sem você" falei com sinceridade.

"Não deixarei nada nem ninguém atrapalhar nossa felicidade" ela dizia "Mas eu como sua esposa, como sua imperatriz tenho meus deveres, não vou ficar parada debaixo de suas asas sobre sua proteção pra sempre, cada um tem algo importante a fazer"

"Eu sei disso" falei dando um selinho nela.

O resto do jantar foi animado, Makoto não seguiu minhas ordens e bebeu o dobro que estava bebendo, no fim resolveu dançar pelado em cima da mesa, Kurumi não gostou muito disso, pois subiu na mesa e desceu o braço nele, ele deu mais uma dançadinha e caiu desmaiado na mesa, deixando todos dando trela de tanto rir.

Depois do jantar fomos para o nosso quarto, notei que a cama estava cheia de pétalas de rosas, me senti nervoso, afinal seria a primeira vez que ficaria com duas garotas ao mesmo tempo, Kushina e Mei-chan não estavam aqui, eles foram tomar banho no banheiro da Mei-chan, não sei os motivos, só sei que elas estavam planejando alguma coisa, fui pro banheiro e tomei banho, quando voltei pro quarto, não sabia se devia vestir alguma roupa ou esperar elas pelado mesmo, decidi pela a segunda opção, me deitei na cama e fiquei esperando.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Kushina e Mei-chan entraram, eles usavam roupões, no momento que me sentei na cama elas tiraram os roupões, tive a visão do paraíso, as duas usavam uma espécie de lingerie extremamente sexy, Kushina usava uma vermelha, a parte de cima destacavam ainda mais aqueles lindos seios, a parte de baixo era uma calcinha bem pequenininha super sexy, ela notou que eu estava olhando para ela e deu um voltinha, quase enlouqueci ao ver que a calcinha estava bem enfiada na parte de trás, olhei Mei-chan que usava uma azul, aqueles seios lindos e imensos dela quase saltavam pra fora do sutiã, sua calcinha era ainda mais ousada do que a da Kushina, pois era transparente na parte da frente, deixando seu sexo a mostra. As duas sorriram para mim, eram sorrisos muitos safados, e depois desfilaram na minha direção, senti meu corpo se acender em chamas, e enlouqueci por completo quando ambas sentaram em meu colo, uma sentadinha em cada perna, e demos nosso primeiro beijo triplo, um verdadeiro sonho de beijo, que me deixou ainda mais excitado, ainda mais louco, tal excitação me deu uma certeza, essa noite eu não iria dormir nem por um segundo.

(farei um capitulo extra hentai dessa ménage, então fiquem de olho^^)

**POV Makoto:**

Acordei com uma tremenda dor de cabaça, devia ter obedecido as ordens do meu Kage, era engraçado isso, eu era um shinobi de uma vila e tinha um kage, tudo que sempre sonhei, mesmo minha vila sendo fantasma, tendo apenas um pequeno grupo de shinobis, ainda assim meu sonho estava sendo realizado. Tudo graças a aquele figurão, nunca pensei que um shinobi tão forte poderia ser tão gente fina, eu sou fã daquele cara, quero ser igual ele, por isso irei servir até meu ultimo suspiro ao Yondaime Taifûkage Uzumaki Naruto.

Mesmo com toda minha dor de cabeça, eu sai o mais cedo que consegui, arrumei minhas coisas super rápido e coloquei o pé na estrada.

Já estava na estrada há dois dias e estava morrendo de fome, para minha tristeza eu estava empolgado demais quando arrumei minha mochila, então não coloquei nada importante e esqueci meu dinheiro, estava sem comida e sem dinheiro para comprar a comida_. – Ok sou um baka – _Pensava enquanto sentia meu estomago roncando.

Tinha acabado de chegar na minha primeira cidade, era aqui que a Yui-chan morava, estava cheio de esperança de encontrar ela, tipo ai teria comida, ela poderia cozinhar pra mim e encher meu estomago ai depois iríamos ter uma noite quente e amanhã sairíamos juntos para procurar o louco do Kira.

Estava na rua principal da cidade quando escutei um grito assustado de homem, em seguida ele vinha correndo gritando que nem um louco.

"**Alguém me salva! Essa maluca quer me pegar**" Escutei o homem gritar enquanto ele passava por mim.

Em seguida eu a vi, ela estava ainda mais lindinha do que da ultima vez que eu a vi, e super...super gostosa, Yui sempre foi linda, tinha um corpo perfeito com curvas lindas e seios enormes e um rosto de anjo, parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana, aquele tipo de mulher que faria qualquer homem ficar louco por ela. Ela corria atrás do cara e os peitões dela pulavam junto. _– Peitão esquerdo pulando...peitão direito pulando_ _– _Meus pensamentos pervertidos invadiam minha mente.

Foto: .com/samurai_

Juro que podia ficar o dia inteiro ver aqueles peitões gostosos, mais ela realmente estava com pressa, sorrir e ergui minha mão a cumprimentando, nesse momento ela passou direto por mim sem nem me olhar. Me deixando com a mão erguida e com um sorriso idiota nos lábios.

"Sua puta vagabunda! Como ousa não me reconhecer!" Gritei irado correndo atrais dela.

"Vai tomar você sabe a onde Makoto! Não quero ver essa sua cara queimada" Ela gritava virando a cara para mim e mostrava língua.

Em seguida vi ela dar um salto mortal pra frente pousando bem nas costas do cara que corria em desespero, depois ela começou a encher o cara de porrada, fiquei com dó do condenado, mais ela não.

"Que diabos, por que você quer matar esse homem?" Perguntei.

"Por que esse filho da puta pegou na minha bunda" Ela dizia irada

"Juro...que foi sem querer" O homem dizia enquanto levava outro soco.

"Solta ele sua maluca!" Dizia segurando ela por trais a levantando de cima do homem. Aproveitei pra dar uma abusada, segurei os seios dela com força.

"Você não muda né" Ela dizia se virando, em seguida só sentia a mão dela encontrando minha cara com toda a força, eu rodopiei no ar e cai.

"Desculpa...só queria ver o quanto cresceu" Falava me levantando já colocando as mãos na minha frente tentando me afastar.

"Sabe vou adorar te matar seu queimado filho da puta" Ela dizia vindo na minha direção.

"Tenho um trabalho pra gente! Se você me matar não ira trabalhar, e é um trabalho shinobi, olha...olha, tenho ate uma Hitaiate" Dizia mostrando a Hitaiate Uzushiogakure no Sato.

"Você ta falando serio?" Ela dizia parecendo animada.

"Sim...sim! sabe um dos figuras do mundo shinobi assumiu Uzushiogakure no Sato e vai reconstruí-la! Nada mais nada menos que o herói de Konoha! Uzumaki Naruto" Começava a usar meu talento de convencer as pessoas, e os olhos dela começava a brilhar.

"Ouvi dizer que ele era uma gracinha" Ela dizia ajeitando os peitões "Mais é mentira sua seu filho da puta, Uzumaki Naruto morreu"

"Eu não estou mentindo, ele estar vivio da silva" dizia irritado

"Serio?" ela dizia com os olhos brilhando "Pelo os deuses, eu vou pegar ele com certeza"

"Larga de ser Maria Kunai" Não segurei minha língua e a repreendi.

"Foda-se" Ela dizia "Você já notou que estamos sendo observados certo?"

"Sim...sim, acho que quando mostrei a bandana ele se interessou pela a conversa" Dizia sorrindo, a Yui era extremamente perspectiva mas eu também tinha esse talento em minha coleção de talentos, sem modéstia eu sou foda.

Nesse momento vi um vulto correr, ele usava uma estranha roupa verde, parecia um colante, olhei para Yui e ela confirmou com a cabeça, em seguida saiu correndo para o outro lado, Yui podia aparentar uma garota normal, às vezes uma garota baka, grossa e extremamente normal, mais ela é um gênio, creio que a pessoa mais inteligente que eu já conheci em toda minha vida, ela com certeza tinha algum plano, então eu fiz o que eu geralmente faço, corri como um louco na direção do cara de verde, notei que ele saia da cidade e continuei seguindo ele, de uma hora pra outra e se virou e veio correndo na minha direção com toda a velocidade, me posicionei em modo defesa e defendi com certa facilidade os golpes rápido do cara. Em seguida parti para o ataque, meu Taijutsu era diferente de todos, pois era invenção minha. Comecei a gingar, movimentando meu corpo de um lado para o outro, em seguida fiquei de lado, coloquei uma mão no chão e ergui meu corpo, fiz um movimento de rotação varrendo o horizontal com as duas pernas esticadas.

Foto: .

Bati as solas dos meus pés no rosto do meu inimigo, ele conseguiu diminuir o impacto do meu golpe dando um mortal pra trais, terminei o golpe em posição de ginga. Nesse momento minha ginga parou, senti meu corpo ficar preso, imóvel, isso era um jutsu, um jutsu de outra pessoa, tinha mais de um inimigo e eu estava lascado.

"Hana Ninpou • Shuriken Hikarakuyou" Escutei a voz da Yui, em seguida vi varias flores pairar no ar, queria me proteger mais estava imóvel, as flores endureceram e viraram um tipo de shuriken e foram pra cima do cara de colam verde, o cara era bem ágil, ele conseguiu desviar das flores.

"Quem são vocês, porque estão nós atacando?" Dizia outro Shinobi que saia de trais de uma arvore, ele que estava me prendendo nesse jutsu.

"Você é burro? São vocês que estão atacando aqui" Falei irritado

Nesse momento Yui apareceu pra gente, ela lançava um dos seus sorrisos inocentes em seguida começava a fazer selos, Cobra, Bode, Macaco, Javali, Cavalo, Tigre "Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Ela fala com firmeza.

Em seguida ela abriu a boca e uma imensa bola de fogo saiu como um tiro indo na direção do cara que me prendia em uma espécie de jutso de sombra, o cara teve apenas o tempo de pular de lado para evitar o ataque, a bola de fogo passou rente ao corpo dele e bateu nas arvores causando uma explosão e um enorme incêndio.

"Não somos inimigos!" O shinobi de colam gritava.

"Devia ter falado antes de nos atacar" Falei com raiva.

Yui estava sorrindo "Então gatinho, te dou dois minutos antes de te matar, explica-se"

"Estamos à procura de um amigo, então escutei vocês falando sobre esse amigo que procuramos" Quem falou foi o homem de colam verde e sobrancelhas imensas.

"Eu só ataquei por que vi meu amigo sendo atacado" O outro shinobi falou.

"Que amigo é esse que vocês estão procurando?" Yui perguntou com aquele sorriso de anjo dela, mas eu sabia que de anjo ela não tinha nada.

"Não falaremos nada, pois nem sabemos quem vocês são" Dizia o shinobi das sombras, ele tinha uma cara de preguiçoso que fazia eu ficar com sono só de olhar pra ele.

"Ohh que falta de educação! Ta bom eu falo quem a gente é!" Yui dizia calmamente "Somos shinobis de Uzushiogakure no Sato, a elite de Uzushiogakure no Sato, sou OnoYui"

Segurei o meu riso, na realidade Uzushiogakure no Sato tinha poucos shinobis e com certeza nós não éramos a elite, a esposa gostosona do Taifûkage-sama deviam ser mais fodona, a Konan também devia ser mais forte que a gente, afinal ela é ex akatsuki, talvez éramos mais forte que a Kurumi, mais nunca se sabe, ela é uma Uzumaki! Então mesmo a vila começando agora a gente não era os shinobis mais fortes da vila! Mais elite soou tão lindo "Isso mesmo, somos a elite, eu sou o braço direito do grandioso Taifûkage-sama, me chamo Kinoshita Makoto-sama" Resolvi entrar na mentira.

"Pronto a gente se apresentou a vocês" Yui dizia deixando a mentira virar realidade "Quem são vocês, os minutos que eu dei antes de matar vocês estão passando.

"Somos Nukenins de Konoha" Dizia o shinobi de colam "Meu nome é Rock Lee"

"Nara Shikamaru" O Shinobi preguiçoso se apresentou também.

"Então ouvi vocês falando do Naruto! Sabem a onde ele estar?" Lee perguntou.

"Lógico que sabemos!" Yui falou "Ele estar na nossa vila, afinal ele é nosso Kage"

Yui com um ato de bondade nós chamou para a casa dela, enquanto eu me enchia de comida os esquisitões me faziam um monte de perguntas, queriam saber se o Naruto-sama estava bem, e como ele virou Taifûkage, respondi as que eu sabia a resposta, então um olhou para o outro e os dois levantaram.

"A onde diabos vocês estão indo?" Perguntei irritado vendo os dois esquisitos de Konoha levantando para sair.

"Temos outros amigos procurando por ele! Vamos reunir todos para contar essa ótima novidade! Parece que o espírito de fogo de Konoha ainda não se apagou!" O tal do Lee dizia com os olhos ardendo de empolgação.

"O que vocês querem com nosso Taifûkage-sama?" Perguntei intrigado.

"Naruto é nossa maior esperança!" O preguiçoso que se chamava Shikamaru falou "Nossa antiga Hokage antes de morrer falou pra gente apostar tudo nele! Então é isso que estamos fazendo!"

"Obrigado por tudo Makoto-kun! Espero que algum dia a gente termine aquela nossa luta! Pois você é impressionante, precisa me ensinar esse seu Taijutsu" Dizia o Lee, ta confesso que gostei um pouco dele, ele me lembra eu mesmo.

"Agradeça a Yui por nós! Diga que nos veremos em Uzushiogakure no Sato" Dizia Shikamaru

"Vocês nem sabem a onde fica, nem eu sei" dizia para os dois.

"Descobriremos" Shikamaru falou

"Então boa sorte!" Dizia para os dois em seguida os acompanhei sair com os olhos.

Um minuto depois Yui voltou trazendo uma bandeja com duas canecas de chá.

Foto: .com/images/anime/samurai_champloo/samurai_champloo_

Ela olhou de um lado, depois olhou pro outro lado, depois fez uma expressão assustadora "Cadê aqueles esquisitos? Não acredito que eu fiz chá a toa" Ela dizia com raiva.

"Uai tem duas canecas, uma pra mim e outra pra você" Dizia sorrindo.

"Você acha que eu faria chá pra você depois de você comer quase toda minha comida? Essas canecas era pra eles" Ela dizia com desdém.

"Nossa, machuca meu coração" Dizia me levantando "Já que eles não estão me da logo essa merda de chá"

A gente bebeu chá em silencio, Yui parecia bem feliz, talvez por que ela era uma Maria Kunai e conheceu dois shinobis hoje e ainda vai conhecer um figurão entre os shinobis, isso deve ter deixado ela de bom humor. Mesmo não parecendo, pois a gente vive brigando, mas somos amigos desde que me entendo por gente, acho que quando comecei a falar ela estava do meu lado já enchendo meu saco. Na realidade éramos mais que apenas amigos, ela foi meu primeiro tudo, primeiro amor, primeiro selinho, primeiro beijo, primeira transa, ela costumava falar que éramos amigos de sexo, apenas isso, por isso sempre tentei não ficar muito apaixonado por ela, mas isso era difícil demais, eu sempre fui extremamente apaixonado por ela.

"Então agora é só ir atrás do Kira" Falei enquanto bebia minha terceira caneca.

"Baka! Kira ta aqui" Yui me disse deitando a cabeça dela no meu colo.

Eu senti o ódio esquentar minhas veias, eu morria de ciúmes dela com o Kira. _– Será que os dois estão juntos, se tiverem eu mato ele –_ Pensei apertando minha mão com força. "O que exatamente ele ta fazendo aqui?" Perguntei.

"Chegou aqui ontem, disse que estava pressentindo que algo bom ia acontecer! E que você logo chegaria! Sabe acho esse talento dele de prever as coisas muitooo estranho" Ela dizia e eu senti meu coração se acalmar, Yui continuava sendo a Yui solteira, isso me deixava animado.

"Ele é todo estranho!" Tentava falar mal do Kira, mesmo gostando dele como um irmão, ele ainda era meu maior rival.

"Quem você pensa que ta chamando de estranho seu baka" Escutei a conhecida voz do Kira, sempre fria e calculista.

Foi inevitável não sorrir, ele estava com seus tradicionais óculos fundo de garrafa e sua pele era branca como o gelo. Alem de ser um magricelo de primeira, sempre achei ele feio, tipo pra mim ele tinha uma eterna expressão de dor de barriga, mesmo assim ele fazia sucesso com as mulheres, eu ainda não entendia como isso era possível, pra mim ele era feio, magricelo, pálido demais e esquisito, mas também era um dos shinobis mais incríveis que eu já tive o privilegio de ver.

Foto: .fr/materiaa/samurai_

"Estava chamando você de estranho, seu estranho" Dizia sorrindo.

"Então quando partimos?" Ele perguntou.

Realmente esse dom dele era assustador, mas eu já estava completamente acostumado com ele, afinal conheço ele desde época que cagavamos em fraudas.

"Imediatamente" Falei sorrindo.

Yui demorou uma hora pra arrumar suas coisas, usei esse tempo para contar ao Kira o que exatamente estava acontecendo, contei sobre meu encontro com Konan e Kurumi, sobre o tempo que passei viajando com elas, depois quando encontrei o Naruto-sama, contei sobre o plano dele e sobre a vila que nós faríamos parte, Kira não demonstrou em sua expressão, mas eu sabia que ele estava mais empolgado que eu.

Observei Yui trancar a porta da casa dela, depois saiu saltitando toda animada para se juntar a nós. Estávamos na saída de cidade vendo a estrada a nossa frente, e finalmente nosso sonho iria se realizar, iríamos nós tornar shinobis de verdade, e melhor formaríamos um time, nós três finalmente iríamos realizar nosso sonho de infância e isso fazia meu coração disparar. Creio que essa sensação de desafio e alegria e euforia não era exclusiva minha, e sim de nós três, afinal sempre fomos um grupo, essas duas pessoas aqui comigo eram as pessoas que eu mais confiava e amava em toda minha vida, minha família se resumia a elas, e só ao lado deles que eu poderia realizar meu sonho de maneira completa.

**POV Naruto:**

Os dias estavam passando lentamente para mim, era incrível como me sentia desprotegido e sozinho longe da Kushina, tenho certeza que iria enlouquecer por completo se não tivesse Mei-chan ao meu lado, ela fazia meus dias de trevas sem Kushina se tornarem dias de ensolarados ao lado dela, só me sentia bem quando estava com ela, e mesmo assim ainda morria de saudades da minha ruiva.

Finalmente eu descobri o que significava ser recém casados, a gente passava vinte e quatro horas do dia juntos, namorávamos, conversávamos e nos divertíamos, e praticamente não dormíamos a noite, ao lado dela eu descobri muitas coisas novas, descobri como se governava um país e como se governava uma vila shinobi, e com certeza eram coisas totalmente diferentes.

Tínhamos acabado de sair de uma reunião incrivelmente chata, na qual eu era o alvo de todos os olhares, pois estava sendo apresentando aos lideres de clãs do país, alem de pessoas ricas e influentes, tive sorte de ter Mei-chan ao meu lado, ela me manteve acordado, na realidade ela ficou fazendo caricias pervertidas por baixo da mesa enquanto a reunião acontecia, admito que teve uma hora bem problemática, foi quando eu urrei de prazer, todos olharam para mim e Mei-chan segurou um gargalhada, no fim eu fingi que tinha espirrado, e um dos lords ali até me desejou saúde.

Voltava para o quarto com a cueca toda suja, essa era a segunda vez que Mei-chan fazia algo parecido com isso, na primeira foi em um jantar com o esquadrão ANBU, graças aos deuses o jantar acabou antes que eu passasse a mesma vergonha que eu passei hoje.

Abri a porta do aposento, tinha mudado para os aposentos da Mei-chan, ele era enorme, não podia acreditar que era ainda maior do que o quarto de honra que eu estava usando; tirei o pesado manto azul que eu estava usando e joguei em cima de uma cadeira e depois tirei a minha blusa a jogando no mesmo lugar, andava em direção ao quarto quando meu coração disparou na hora, Konan estava sentada na cama, era incrível como eu a achava linda. Seu rosto novamente não demonstrava nenhum sentimento, ela me olhava dos pés a cabeça, notei que seus olhos se demoraram por meu peitoral, ate subir para meu rosto e nossos olhares se encontraram. – _Linda demais_- foi o único pensamento que tive, eu era simplesmente muito encantado por ela, devia ser culpa do Nagato, quando ganhei os olhos dele eu simplesmente herdei suas lembranças e seus sentimentos. Ela vestia diferente do normal, invés de vestir o sobretudo da Akatsuki e usava uma blusa azul escura que acabava um pouco em cima do umbigo deixando sua linda e sarada barriga a mostra, usava calça branca bem colada no corpo, torneando sua coxas lindas e grossas, seu corpo simplesmente perfeito, tal perfeição que fazia minha mente viajar para o momento em que perdi minha virgindade com ela, como tinha achado perfeito, antes de perceber que ela estava odiando tudo.

"Desculpe invadir." Ela dizia se levantando "Estou esperando sua visita a meu quarto desde dia que você falou que iria para a gente poder conversar, isso já faz bastante tempo"

"Desculpa, aconteceu muita coisa e eu não consegui ir lá" tentava não falar em um tom frio, queria tratá-la normalmente.

"Então queria deixar algumas coisas bem claras, já que eu acho que tivemos um mal entendido" ela dizia seriamente.

"Qual mal entendido?" perguntei.

"Aquele dia que ficamos" ela dizia sem ficar nem um pouco corada. "Creio que você não gostou muito de mim, peço desculpas por isso, não sou muito experiência naquelas coisas, só quero te dizer que eu me esforcei pra te trazer o mesmo que eu estava sentindo!"

Não estava entendo nada. "Do que você estar falando?" perguntei.

"Estou falando..." Notei que ela estava ficando bem nervosa, irritada mesmo. "Eu não sou uma garota comum, eu não sei demonstrar meus sentimentos, ou o que estou sentindo, eu só conheço a guerra, a dor, se eu fiquei três vezes em toda minha vida, então eu não sei ficar corada, não sei dizer palavras que você espera que uma mulher fale quando estar em seus braços, eu sou assim sou uma garota defeituosa, eu sou isso, desculpe por isso"

Lagrimas escorriam por sua face mesmo sem ela fazer careta ou som de choro, ela estava chorando mais seu rosto não demonstrava isso, seu rosto era uma mascara que escondia tudo que ela sentia, nesse momento notei que eu era um baka mesmo, ela retribuiu tudo com tanto fervor, cada toque, caricia e beijo, então era impossível ela não estar gostando, ela só não sabia como demonstrar seus sentimentos. Agi por impulso e a abracei, ela retribuiu o abraço me abraçando bem apertado, ela deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro e ficou assim sem falar nada, notei que ela continuava a chorar pois meu ombro estava ficando molhado.

"Eu sou assim, diferente" ela sussurrava "Sei que não precisa mais de mim para aquelas coisas, afinal você tem duas esposas, mais se um dia elas não estiverem por perto e você sentir necessidade de ficar com alguém e se ainda me quiser eu serei sua, eu gostei de ficar com você, você sabe que eu me considero incapaz de amar novamente, mas eu sinto um forte sentimento por você, não é amor mais é forte, eu te admiro demais e eu te ajudarei em tudo, te ajudarei a conquistar todos seus objetivos, só que eu estou confusa, não sei o que estou sentindo, só sei que desde daquele dia eu te desejo"

Eu não conseguia dizer nada, afinal eu não estava a entendo muito bem, ela estava dizendo que não sentia nada por mim só admiração e que mesmo assim me desejava, queria ficar comigo novamente, nesse momento eu tive a certeza que Konan era a mulher mais estranha que eu já conheci.

"Eu...eu" ela gaguejava "Quero ficar com você de novo, anseio pelo dia que serei útil novamente a você, o dia que você me procurara, então saiba que o que eu disse aquele dia ainda estar valendo, sou sua, não me importo de ser seu brinquedo, meu corpo é seu, usa da maneira que você desejar, apenas usa-me, não me deixe de lado, não me abandone, usa-me...por favor...usa-me"

Nesse momento escutei uma forte batida na porta, Konan saiu dos meus braços em um pulo e se afastou, a porta se abriu e um shinobi da vila da nevoa entrou, ele se ajoelhou por cima de uma das pernas.

"Majestade!" ele dizia "Uma kunoichi com Hitaiate de Konoha foi presa nos arredores da vila, no interrogatório ela falou que é uma ex-parceira sua, ela disse que seu nome é Yamanaka Ino, e que tem noticias para o senhor"

"**Ino?**" soltei um grito surpreso "Me leve até ela"

Acompanhei o shinobi pra fora do palácio, Konan veio junto comigo, pulamos de telhado em telhado ate chegar ao sul da cidade, lá entramos em um prédio velho, era um pequeno prédio de dois andares, totalmente velho e feio, totalmente o contrario do glamoroso Palácio da Água.

Dentro do prédio, que era a sede da Unidade de Interrogatório da vila oculta da nevoa, testei todo o meu auto-controle quando passei por umas celas de interrogatório e vi vários shinobis de Konoha sendo interrogados através de tortura, eu sabia que eles mereciam isso, sabia que eles tinham atacado a nevoa e também sabia que eles eram leais a um monstro, mas era tão difícil para mim não defender shinobis de Konoha, que eu tive que fechar meus olhos enquanto passava pela as celas.

Chegamos à sala mais ao fundo da unidade, o shinobi abriu a porta e eu senti meu coração apertar com força , Ino estava sentada na cadeira, ela parecia fraca, com sua cabeça apoiada na cadeira, seus cabelos loiros estava ainda mais cumprido, mesmo machucada ela tinha se tornando uma mulher simplesmente perfeita, me aproximei dela e me ajoelhei em sua frente, passei minha mão em seu rosto e tirei os cabelos da frente de sua face, nesse momento ela abriu os olhos, seu olhar foi cheio de surpresa, depois ela me abraçou com força passando seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

"Oh Naruto!" ela dizia chorando "Como sonhei...como sonhei em te ver de novo!"

"O que aconteceu Ino?" perguntei apertando ela em um abraço "Ta tudo bem com você?"

"Comigo tudo ótimo, com Konoha nada bem, Konoha acabou, não existe mais" ela dizia chorando sem parar.

"Eu sei" falei tristonho "Vou consertar tudo eu juro"

"Eu confio em você!" ela dizia ainda chorando "Preciso te alertar"

"Alertar?" perguntei.

"Sim, meu grupo estava sendo mantido prisioneiro por um grupo de shinobis do som, eles fizeram coisas horríveis, destruíram uma vila inteira, mataram todo mundo, foi horrível" ela dizia em um tom desesperado "Um dia fomos atacados, os shinobis do som não tiveram chances, todos foram mortos, os atacantes deixaram os shinobis de Konoha vivos, até ontem eles estavam nos tratando bem, ontem a líder chegou e me libertou, falou pra mim vim até você e dizer que se você não aparecer lá até amanhã, eles mataram o Sai"

"A onde eles estão?" perguntei sentindo meu sangue ferver, eu nunca deixaria o Sai se ferir.

"Eles são poderosos demais, nunca pensei que veria um grupo tão poderoso" ela dizia assustada.

"Só me diz a onde eles estão?" perguntei novamente.

"Vila da água viva" ela respondeu.

"Majestade posso te levar até lá" falou o shinobi da nevoa.

"Mande alguém avisar minha esposa" falei.

"Hai" uma shinobi respondeu de imediato já saindo da sala.

"Esposa?" Ino perguntou.

Eu sorrir "Depois de conto"

"Com certeza vai ter que contar" ela dizia emburrada.

"Vamos chamar reforço?" o shinobi que iria me levar até a vila da água viva perguntou.

"Não, você me leva até lá e depois vai embora" falei.

"Hai" ele dizia seriamente.

"Naruto..." Ino dizia "Cuidado"

"Pode ficar tranqüila" falei lançando um sorriso para ela "Quando eu voltar você me contará tudo que aconteceu em Konoha, todos os detalhes tá?"

"Ok" ela dizia.

"Cuide bem dela" falei seriamente para os shinobis.

"Hai" os shinobis diziam.

"Ela será transferida para o hospital em imediato" um outro shinobi dizia "Fique bem majestade!"

"Ficarei, e fico feliz que leve ela a um hospital, cuide dela pois pra mim ela faz parte da minha família" respondi "Konan vamos"

Eu, Konan e o shinobi da nevoa saímos do prédio da Unidade de Interrogatório, estava com a adrenalina a mil, parecia que iria enfrentar grandes adversários, além disso eu estava muito feliz, pois Ino estava viva, além dela Sai também estava, senti um fiozinho de esperança nascer dentro de mim, na realidade eu não sabia quantos de meus amigos estavam mortos, talvez muitos ainda estavam vivos, apenas escondindos esperando por mim, e eu com certeza iria encontrá-los.


End file.
